


Scarlet Wings

by wolfess19



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by an Aurelio Voltaire Song, M/M, Sex, Song: Hallelujah, Song: Hotel California, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: Starting a new story with a Vampire AU.You don't believe in vampires - but after you got tempted to prove they are real you ended up trapped as a permanent resident surrounded by creatures of the night you were certain should never exist. What will become of you?Read on to see your fate.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	1. A Visitor's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than making each chapter separate like my earlier ones, I'm going to make each a continuation of the story as you (MC) live a new life with vampire brothers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain abusive / offensive language, gory / violent scenes, graphic depictions of violence, and/or sexual content - do not proceed if you are not used to any of the above

“Vampires aren’t real.”

“They so are! I’ve seen them with my own eyes!”

“Then I suppose you don’t mind describing them?” Solomon cut in, interested in yours and Luke’s conversation. “Sure, that’s easy – they’re nothing but monsters with gigantic bat wings, blood-red eyes and huge, pointy fangs that drain your blood!” Luke claimed, “And they all live in that enormous mansion that everyone stays away from!”

You rolled your eyes. “That’s a more fitting description for the Golden-Crowned Flying Fox,” you calmly argued, “And those giant bats prefer fruit, not blood.”

“Not to mention they’re also an endangered species,” Simeon added, “And I think you’ve been watching too many horror movies, Luke.”

“But vampires are real -!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” the older Angel interrupted, ignoring Luke’s glare, “No more late-night movie marathons for a while.” You couldn’t help but giggle as the younger Angel sighed and gave up – even he knew it’d be pointless to argue with Simeon. “It’s also getting quite late – we have business to tend to tomorrow morning,” the former added, “Come along, Luke.”

You waved them off as they turned and left. “Aren’t you supposed to head home too?” you asked Solomon, cocking your eyebrows as he smirked in your general direction. “I’m more interested to check if there really are vampires living in that mansion Luke spoke about,” he replied, “Care to join me?”

…of course you would.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To call the mansion “spooky” was an understatement. The wrought iron gates stood tall with spikes along the top, opening with a long and loud _CREAK_ as you swung it open. The mansion itself looked somewhat pristine – dark gray concrete walls sitting atop stony stairs, a few roof shingles either missing or shifted out of their initial position, and four tall spires appearing to pierce the blackened night sky.

“Looks like nobody’s home,” Solomon noted as you looked at the windows for any sign of life. “That, or whoever actually lives here is already asleep,” you pointed out, “I have a feeling we shouldn’t even be here.”

_CREAK~! CLANG!!_

“What the -!” you and Solomon both yelped as the gate suddenly closed itself, rattling noisily as you both tried to pry it open again. “Too high to climb out unless you’re good with parkour,” he stated as he looked at the stony walls surrounding the area. “The wind must’ve blown it shut and it got stuck,” you added, “I guess we have no choice but to ask for help.”

“Weren’t you scared a while ago and wanted to leave?”

“Shut up.”

You both walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell; knocked on the mahogany door when there’s no answer. “Hello?” you called out, “Sorry to disturb you – and sorry for trespassing – but we need a little help. The gate got stuck when we were trying to leave.”

…

_Click. Creak…_

The door slowly swung open, silently inviting you inside. “Hello?” Solomon called out next, “Anybody home? And reiterating what MC said – sorry for trespassing.”

_BANG!! Click._

You jumped and let out a startled yelp as the door slammed shut behind you, the lock clicking closed. As you tried to ease your rapidly-beating heart, you half-glared at Solomon who was laughing at you. “I didn’t know you get scared so easy!” he chortled, wiping tears from his eyes. “Sh-Shut up, I wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ loud,” you argued, trying to sound brave.

After you managed to calm down, you walked past the entrance hall and along the hallway hoping to find the owner of the mansion; your footfalls were muffled by the red velvet carpet. There were a few doors on either side and one of them happened to lead into the kitchen – but there was nobody inside. You then noticed a flight of stairs leading to the next floor but you felt you shouldn’t be heading up any further.

You also couldn’t help noticing it was eerily quiet. “Who opened the front door anyway?” you asked, “I know remote-controlled doors exist, but not sure if old mansions would have them.”

…you didn’t hear an answer.

“Solomon?” you called, turning a full 360 degrees when you realized he wasn’t with you. “Oh, ha-ha. Very funny,” you sighed, “You can come out now.”

…all that came back was silence.

“Okay, seriously – this isn’t funny,” you scolded, “We really shouldn’t even be here and you decided to play Hide-and-Seek now? Grow up.”

_“True, but you’re the one who just walked in when the door opened.”_

You looked around again to find the owner of that voice. “In our defense, I thought we’d find someone if we looked around a bit,” you said, “And who said that anyway?”

As if in response, a chorus of snickering reverberated around you. “Solomon, you’re on your own – I’m outta here!” you shouted, running back to the entrance hall and desperately trying to pull the front door open. “Come on, lemme out!!” you pleaded, feeling your heart sink as you suddenly felt a presence behind you. Before you could turn around, you suddenly felt light-headed and collapsed as your knees gave out; barely able to register a pair of arms reaching out to catch you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“…mngh…ugh…”

You slowly sat up, rubbing your head as you tried to remember what happened. _‘Wait a minute – where am I?’_ you thought, blinking repeatedly and rubbing your eyes as you took in your new surroundings.

It appears to be a bedroom, but when you looked up you realized you’re in an attic based on how the ceiling was shaped. Assorted curtains appeared to be draped in almost every space, one of them being behind you on the bed you’re currently sitting on. _‘So soft…’_ you noted, your fingers gently running over the sheets; you meekly poked the pillows you were resting on a while ago.

You then lifted the blanket off of yourself and got out of bed to explore the room further; the soft fur of a leopard carpet was the first thing you felt between your toes.

Aside from the curtains, you also noticed old belongings scattered around – an empty birdcage, a gramophone, some chests; a small table, a set of drawers and a floor-length mirror. There were a few other items but what caught your eye was your reflection. _‘I don’t remember changing into pajamas…’_ you thought, your hands tracing the cottony fabric, _‘I don’t think these are even mine!’_

You felt a blush creep across your cheeks as the thought of someone undressing you invaded your mind. You were quickly looking around hoping to find your clothes when you heard something else – or rather, _someone_.

“Well, look who finally woke up.”

You immediately recognized that voice; followed it to a barred door you initially hadn’t noticed. “My apologies for using that sleep spell on you,” he said, “It appeared to be a lot more powerful than I anticipated.”

“Who are you, and why am I in this room?” you demanded, “And where are my clothes?”

“What a curious little creature,” he teased, his crimson-onyx eyes staring right at you, “I am Lucifer, the eldest of my brothers; you are currently in what we’ll call the “guest room” for now. As for your clothing, they’re in the laundry and one of my siblings lent you his sleepwear for the time being.”

You then tried to open the door, only to realize it’s locked. “Trying to leave when we just met?” he asked. “I know I shouldn’t be here, and yet I’m locked in – what’s with that?” you replied.

“You were trespassing.”

“I apologized, didn’t I? Let me out.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“What do you mean by that? Don’t tell me you’re going to keep me imprisoned here!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve been asleep for three days – I’ve already taken the responsibility of informing your family and friends that you are to reside here from now on.”

“I didn’t agree to that! Let me out right now!”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice,” he argued, “You should’ve known better than to simply walk in to a home full of vampires.”

You were about to retaliate when his words sunk in. “Vampires aren’t real,” you huffed, maintaining your composure, “Don’t tell me you’re a friend of Luke’s – or worse, some guy who’s into horror movies so much you eventually believe you’re the actual thing.”

He fell silent hearing your words…then in a blink of an eye, he suddenly morphed into a bat and flew through the bars before switching back to his original form; smirked seeing the shock on your face. “Still think vampires aren’t real?” he snickered.

You quickly backed away as he moved closer, inevitably pinning you against a wall. “You’re lucky none of us fed on you yet…” he snarled, “We made an agreement not to kill you outright. So as long as you’re staying here, you’re subject to following my rules just like everyone else.” His fangs glinted in the dim light as he grinned, making you shiver. “Is that understood, MC?”

“L-Loud and clear -”

“Loud and clear, what?”

“Loud and clear, Lucifer…”

“Good,” he breathed, backing off of you, “And as for your companion, he’s already being taken care of by one of my brothers.” He then turned and walked back towards the door, looking at you over his shoulder as he gave one final warning. “If you try to escape, I’ll make sure you’d be the best meal we all had.”

And in a blink, he was gone. A flurry of emotions overtook you as you sank to the floor and hugged your knees; sobbed quietly out of fear.

You’re now their permanent resident at the House of Lamentation.


	2. First Impressions

You have no idea how long you’ve slept – or if you even remembered crying yourself to sleep for that matter. Either way, you were woken up by someone gently shaking your shoulder.

“Rise and shine, MC. I doubt you’re comfortable all curled up like that on the floor.”

You opened your eyes to see a pair of amethyst-fuchsia irises looking down at you. “Lucifer sent me to get you. I’m Belphegor, by the way,” he greeted. You yawned and stretched, hearing him chuckle softly. “Sounds like you had a nice nap as well,” he added.

As he helped you up, you looked out the window and noticed it’s quite dark out. “Have I been asleep the whole day again?” you muttered. “Just a few more hours,” he replied, “It’s probably just the after-effects of the sleep spell he used on you. Now come on, we don’t have all night – it’s time to meet the rest of us.”

You walked beside him as he escorted you out of the attic and down a set of spiraling stairs. “We don’t always have guests visiting our home,” he explained, “But don’t worry – we’ve already agreed not to drain you…yet.”

“Excuse me, what was that last part?”

He snickered in response before pushing open a door – and you were immediately greeted with the sight of six men sitting on a pair of couches before a blazing fireplace, Lucifer being one of them. “Ah, MC – how nice of you to join us,” the eldest brother greeted. Belphegor quietly led and seated you between himself and a taller, orange-haired man; the first thing you noticed was that they had matching eye colors.

“Lucifer, you didn’t mention how adorable our new housemate is,” said one with champagne-colored hair and amber-topaz eyes. “That’s because if he mentioned that, you’d be all over them and never let go,” said another with white hair and sapphire-gold eyes. “Asmo and Mammon are already competing on who gets to snuggle them first,” muttered the one with purple hair and cobalt-amber eyes, “And they’ve only been here for a couple minutes.”

“Will you both cut that out? You’re making them nervous,” scolded another with blond hair and turquoise-heliodor eyes. _‘_ _As if being in a roomful of vampires is_ _not_ _already nerve-wrecking for me!’_ you thought. Sensing your unease, Belphegor draped one of his arms around you and pulled you close; smirked as that caused the rest of them to stop talking and look over at you.

“Oh relax, he’s just trying to calm them down…” the tall man explained, “This is their first night meeting us and you’re giving them the impression that you want to feed on them already.”

 _‘And you don’t think being held by one of them is going to make this even worse?!’_ you mentally screamed, torn between pushing Belphegor away and just staying still. “Beel’s right,” Lucifer spoke up, “Where are your manners? You haven’t even properly introduced yourselves.”

“I think it’ll be better if I just head back to the attic,” you nervously suggested as you began to stand up, letting out a small yelp as Belphegor pulled you back down. “Hey, you see that? Belphie’s already being possessive!” the white-haired brother accused. “Who are you calling “possessive” you greedy scumbag!” the former snarled as he stood up – and that started another round of arguments, making you even more uneasy as some of them are already starting to bare fangs.

“ _ **Enough!**_ ” Lucifer ordered, seeing them stop immediately, “I thought we had agreed to welcome them warmly – not have them witness us get into a debate on who gets to hold them first!”

“Says the one who had hidden them from us since the first night,” the blond-haired one retorted, “Who’s to say _you_ weren’t already planning that yourself, hypocrite?”

“Don’t you start that with me, Satan!”

“So you were!”

“Come on, MC – let’s leave them for a while,” Beelzebub quietly offered, leading you away from the growing chaos, “Levi, you can join us if you want.”

…

You felt somewhat better as Leviathan and Beelzebub showed you around their home. “And this is where you’ll be staying,” the latter explained, opening a door to your soon-to-be room – and you immediately agreed that this is better than the attic.

A large fluffy bed stood against one of the walls, below a tree that had a few small lanterns hanging from its branches; behind that, you noticed a table with a few chairs, a shelf and a dresser next to a wardrobe. “We went ahead and got your stuff organized,” Leviathan explained as you walked around, “Hopefully we didn’t forget anything that may be important.”

 _‘Lucifer really is serious about me staying here,’_ you noted, seeing most of your belongings already sorted out in their respectful locations. “We’ll come and get you once everyone else had calmed down,” Beelzebub reminded, “Dinner should be ready by then as well.”

You nodded and began exploring once they left – mainly for anything that will lead to a way out. Lucifer may have been serious about you being their new housemate, but you didn’t get to have a say in that decision. You found your freshly-laundered clothes and quickly changed into them; continued to look around and realized your room has a window.

…which is nailed shut from the outside, unfortunately. _‘And where’s Solomon? I hope he’s okay…’_ you thought, immediately abandoning your initial plan of climbing out the window. You went back to exploring your room and found your phone sitting undisturbed on the table – however, upon checking to see if you could call anyone to pick you up you noticed it doesn’t have a steady signal and its battery life is alarmingly low; it isn’t helping that your travel charger and your power bank aren’t present among your belongings. _‘Well, shit…’_ you mused.

Figuring you need to find an alternate route, you ventured out of your room and walked around until you ended up in the Planetarium. _‘Those windows aren’t gonna budge,’_ you noted as you inspected them; glanced outside at the full moon and the twinkling stars. In the distance you could see a wolf running past the gate, stopping momentarily to look at you before disappearing.

“There you are!”

Startled, you turned around to find the white-haired man staring at you. “Dinner’s ready – I bet you’re starving after being konked out for three days. Come on, before it gets cold,” he added.

_Grumble…growl…_

He laughed hearing your stomach agree to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were seated between Lucifer and Belphegor, the latter dozing off in his chair while the former tucked a napkin into his collar. Beelzebub walked to and fro, bringing dishes from the kitchen to the dining room – it was then you realized how hungry you really were as the food not only looked appetizing but also smelled good.

“Levi, put your phone down – continue your game after you’re done eating,” Lucifer stated. “But why does Mammon still get to use his at the table?” Leviathan protested. “I ain’t using it right now,” the vampire-in-mention stated, “Asmo is, though – he’s snapping pics for his Fangbook again.”

“Oh, please – dinner looking this good deserves to be seen!” the champagne-haired vampire claimed. “Says the one who already took at least 5-10 photos and then decides on just one after all that trouble,” Satan muttered, his eyes never leaving the book he’s currently reading.

“Aren’t you hungry, MC?” Lucifer asked, noticing you still hadn’t taken your share of dinner yet. “I thought I’d wait until everyone else filled their plates first,” you politely replied, blushing slightly as you felt Belphegor leaning on your shoulder. Noticing his still-sleeping brother, the eldest quietly reached over and poked him in the forehead. “I’m up, I’m up…” the latter mumbled, rubbing his eyes before helping himself to some food.

Keeping your nerve in check, you tucked a napkin into your shirt collar before getting yourself a decent helping of dinner; displayed proper table etiquette as you ate quietly with the others. “Heh, didn’t know humans could be so fancy…” Mammon muttered, “I thought it was just Lucifer.”

You giggled in response. “Well, not all humans are barbarians – it all depends on how one is raised,” you replied. “Speaking of which,” Satan piped up, “Asmo, I thought you had the other human in your care. Why isn’t he here?”

 _‘Solomon!’_ you thought, mentally slapping yourself for forgetting him momentarily. “Ah…about that,” Asmodeus sheepishly spoke, “I…I lost him.”

“You _lost_ him? How do you lose a human that’s locked in the basement?!” Leviathan demanded. “I don’t know! I just went down to check on him like I always did – and he was just not there anymore!” Asmodeus retorted. “The window was open,” Belphegor nonchalantly mentioned, “I heard a draft blowing in and closed it. Probably climbed out when we were having that argument.”

You recalled passing by the basement earlier tonight and hearing a slight scuffle from within, but you had decided to ignore it as you were accompanied with Leviathan and Beelzebub. Part of you now regretted that decision, while another was fuming – you and Solomon were close friends and always had each other’s backs. _‘And he just abandoned me? That fucking asshole!’_ you thought.

“Sorry, MC – are we upsetting you?” Satan asked, noticing your sour expression. “I’m fine,” you managed to respond, “It’s just…I can’t believe he just left me. I thought we were friends.” Lucifer sympathetically patted your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down.

Beelzebub then had a thought. “Wasn’t the basement window locked and we lost the key a long time ago?” he asked, “How would he get out?”

You sighed. “Solomon used to pick locks to get us into restricted rooms when we were kids,” you replied, crossing your arms, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he still could do that.” The moment you mentioned that, you noticed some of them looked impressed; others were concerned, especially Lucifer.

“Satan, you know what to do,” he instructed, seeing his brother nod and mutter a word as he waved his hand.

_Click. Click-click. Click-click-click._

The sound of several locks simultaneously clicking closed echoed around you; you looked out the nearest window and noticed a translucent veil flowing down as though someone draped a curtain over the entire mansion. “Aww…was that necessary? I was about to head out,” Asmodeus whined.

“Everyone put your plans on hold – we can’t risk being exposed because of one mere human,” Lucifer ordered, “We’re to remain under lockdown until we’re sure the danger has passed.” He then pulled you out of your seat and began escorting you to your room, your dinner held in his other hand. “As for you,” he added, “You’d better not attempt to escape – unless you want to witness how ravenous we could get from chasing prey.”

 _‘As if I had a choice,’_ you thought, letting him seat you at the table before leaving you alone to finish your dinner. You sighed and cleaned up your plate before laying down in bed, knowing he had locked you in as though to assure himself you wouldn’t be going anywhere.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had no idea you dozed off, but you were once again awakened by someone whispering your name and gently shaking your shoulder. You sleepily opened your eyes to see Asmodeus looking down at you. “How did you get in? I thought Lucifer locked the door,” you pointed out, seeing him hold up a key – you figured he either stole it or he had a spare. “You seem to know Solomon so well,” he stated, sitting beside you as you sat up, “I suppose you don’t mind telling me more about him, if that’s okay.”

“Why should I?” you asked, seeing him grin. “How about this – you tell me everything that we need to know so we could track him down, and I’ll help you escape without Lucifer knowing,” he offered, “Do we have a deal?”

You looked away, mentally weighing your decisions. You could accept his offer and you’d be able to go home, but that wouldn’t guarantee your freedom as Lucifer would eventually find out and bring you back – as dinner. On the other hand, refusing Asmodeus meant you get to live another day, but you’ll continue to be trapped within these walls – and you’d still be dinner if you step out-of-line.

Before you could say anything, you were suddenly pinned down by a now-hungry Asmodeus, lust evident in his eyes. “You were taking too long, sweetie…” he purred, “And I could smell how sweet your blood is. I suppose one little bite wouldn’t hurt…”

Panicking, you attempted to push him off of you but your feeble actions seemed to entice him further. “Just hold still,” he hissed as he grabbed your wrists, “I’ll make sure nobody would notice I fed on you, but I can’t if you keep squirming.” When you refused to listen, he then moved himself between your legs and teasingly pressed himself against your privates; snickered as you blushed furiously. “Seems you’re needy too…” he purred, “That could be arranged.”

You tried to protest but instead let out a moan as he grazed his fangs against your neck, his warm breath making you shiver. “Just a nibble…” he muttered, readying himself to break through your skin and -

_BANG!_

“Oi! Get off of them!”

Asmodeus turned and growled at Mammon, only to have the latter hiss back at him. “Ugh, you’re no fun!” the former whined, getting off of you, “I was just playing!”

“Doesn’t look like that to me,” the latter pointed out, “Now get outta here before I rat your ass to Lucifer.” Asmodeus huffed and left the room, intentionally knocking shoulders with his brother on his way out. “You okay, MC?” Mammon then asked, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed your flushed expression. “Don’t mind him, alright? He’s just upset because his human ran away and he wanted an excuse to get off,” he explained.

“Is he always like that?” you asked once you regained your composure.

“You should’ve seen him when he went feral – he’s several times worse that way, though not as bad as Lucifer.”

“Feral?”

“Forget I mentioned that,” he gushed, walking in to pick up your empty plate. “It’s also pretty late for you to be up,” he mentioned, “Go ahead and get some sleep; I’ll keep watch outside your room.”

You waited until he left and closed the door, quickly changing into your pajamas before getting back under your blanket. Part of you feared Asmodeus would try again knowing he has the key to your room, but another felt at ease as Mammon promised to watch over you.

At first, you decided to stay up as long as you could…but eventually you drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since "Devilgram" is Devildom's version of Instagram, "Fangbook" would've been their version of Facebook - thanks again to the one who helped suggested that!


	3. A New Life

“Are you sure you’re okay? We haven’t heard from you for a while.”

“I’m alright, Luke. Don’t worry about me.”

A week has passed since you decided to accept your current fate. Once the brothers were sure you weren’t planning to escape their clutches anytime soon (and no news about Solomon ratting them out), you found both your travel charger and your power bank conveniently placed on your bedside table one day. However, you still couldn’t make any phone calls as for some reason the reception is still quite bad.

Which is why you’re communicating with Luke via video call as they allowed you access to their Wi-Fi. “They’d better not be hurting you while you’re there – who knows what those men were thinking when they kidnapped you!” Luke accused. “I wasn’t kidnapped,” you reminded, “And it’s my fault for deciding to walk into their home uninvited.”

“But you apologized! They should’ve let you go!”

“Apparently, that’s not how it works in this mansion.”

“Could you at least visit us?”

“I’ll see if I could, but I couldn’t guarantee if that’s possible.”

“Alright…I miss you, MC. We miss you.”

“Me too, Luke.”

“MC, could you be a dear and help me with breakfast?” Satan called out from the kitchen. “I have to go,” you told Luke, “We’ll talk again some other time.” You ended the video call and headed downstairs; found Satan alone in the kitchen. “What do you need help with?” you asked. “Ah, MC – there you are,” he sighed in relief, “I made a mistake with the measurements and didn’t prepare enough pancake batter. Could you help whip up a new batch?”

You nodded and began gathering ingredients while he continued to cook at the stove, flipping another pancake to add to the towering stack beside him. During your stay you gathered enough information regarding each brother to the point you know what they like and dislike – you figured you’ll need that if you’re going to be staying with them and not become a meal yourself.

“Should I get started on the coffee too?” you asked as you stirred a fresh bowl of batter. “Go ahead,” he replied, “There should still be enough beans the cabinet above you.” Handing him the finished pancake batter, you began preparing a large pot of black coffee; while it brewed you went ahead and grabbed the creamer and sugar as well.

…except they felt lighter than usual; you opened both containers and realized they’re empty. “Looks like we’re having just black coffee today,” you sighed, “I’m not really a fan of it, but I guess I’ll have to get used to that eventually.”

“Would you prefer a smoothie instead?” he asked, turning off the stove, “I’ll help you.” You thanked him and began cutting up some fruits. “Ow -!” you quietly yelped, accidentally cutting your finger in the process. Before you could wrap it up, Satan grabbed your hand and licked your finger; you immediately noticed his expression shift. “So sweet…” he breathed, “Now I understand how Asmo felt that night.”

You tried to pull your hand away but he pulled you back; pinned you against the counter as he bared his fangs. He was just about to bite when your frantic squirming snapped him back to his senses; quickly clenched his teeth shoved himself off of you. “S-Satan?” you whimpered. “Get out,” he hissed, hugging himself as he continued to resist. As much as you knew leaving him is the best option right now, a part of you wanted to stay and help.

“Satan, here! Drink up!”

Mammon rushed in and tossed a blood pack at his brother while pulling you behind him. You watched as the Fourth-Born hungrily tore into the pack and greedily swallowed its contents. “You okay?” the Second-Born asked, immediately noticing your still-bleeding finger; helped clean and wrap it up for you. “One little drop and you immediately lose it – learn to control yourself better,” he muttered, his words directed towards his brother.

“Wait, you’re not affected by this?” you asked. “I’ve learned to resist biting out of instinct,” he explained, “Lucifer and Levi could do that too; everyone else are still having some issues with that, but at least we got some workarounds.” You turned your attention back to Satan who has finally calmed down. “Sorry, MC…” he apologized, “I really thought I could manage.”

Deciding to put that behind you, you continued helping Satan with breakfast; Mammon helped too but was also supervising as well. “You can go ahead and set the table,” said the latter as he prepared some eggs and French toast, “Satan and I will finish up here.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You went ahead and checked the “chores” list Lucifer conveniently stuck on a cork board in the Common Room – he decided to put you in charge of grocery shopping today. _‘Just one issue – I don’t think I have the funds to afford anything! I’ll need to look for a job first,’_ you thought.

“You can borrow my card for now,” the First-Born stated, smirking as you jumped slightly. “Solomon’s right – you do get scared easily,” he sneered. “W-Well, two of your brothers almost fed on me – it’s not my fault I’m a bit on edge,” you countered, blushing slightly. He chuckled and patted your head. “Perhaps you should try not to cut yourself more often,” he teased, “Now run along.”

You hesitantly took his card and a grocery list he prepared; headed outside for the first time since your stay.

…

You looked between the list and the assorted spices sitting on the shelf before you. _‘Lucifer didn’t mention if he wanted ground or fine pepper,’_ you thought, eventually deciding to grab both just in case. “Looks like that’s all I need,” you muttered, “Time to head home.”

“And where would home be?”

Recognizing that voice, you turned and glared at a smirking Solomon. “Still alive, I see. Luke was so ecstatic talking to you earlier,” he stated, chuckling as you punched his arm. “You abandoned me, and now you’re gonna act like it never happened?” you huffed.

“I didn’t know where they kept you,” he stated, shrugging indifferently, “And I saw an opportunity to escape, so I did.”

“And you left me behind. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?”

“You’re still alive and kicking – that’s all that matters, right?”

“For now – and I didn’t tell Luke but I narrowly escaped being a meal for two of them already.”

Solomon’s carefree attitude immediately dropped once you said that. “You heard me. I almost got fed on _twice_ and there’s no guarantee if I would survive the next one,” you added, “Then again, maybe I should’ve let them drain me dry. I don’t think we should be friends anymore because of what you did.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You think I’m joking?”

“MC, I know I left you on purpose but I was planning to come back and get you,” he explained, “I just didn’t know when would be the best time to do so without getting caught again.”

“Bullshit!” you snapped, ignoring a small crowd that’s slowly gathering around you, “I thought I could trust you, Solomon – but here I am, a week later, handling their groceries and doing whatever chores they’ve assigned just to ensure I get to live another day!”

“Alright, that’s enough…” sighed a familiar voice, followed by a gentle hand on your shoulder. You followed Solomon’s glare and looked up at Lucifer glaring back at him. “MC, I see you’ve gathered everything we need. Let’s go home,” he stated, leading you through the dispersing crowd.

You didn’t notice Lucifer shooting Solomon a smirk for a quick moment.

…

The walk back to the mansion is eerily quiet and uncomfortable – mostly for you. “I don’t know how much you’ve heard back there,” you started, “But about the last part, I -”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Lucifer interrupted, “You’ve made your point, and it’s his fault for leaving you to your fate. You, on the other hand, decided to accept it.”

You were about to say something else but quickly dismissed it, continuing to walk in silence as you both carried groceries. You then noticed him stop and scan his surroundings, snarling quietly. “What is it?” you asked, confused when he grabbed all of the bags in one arm and then snatching you up with the other. “H-Hey! What gives?!” you demanded, feeling him half-walk, half-run the rest of the way.

When he didn’t respond, you decided to look around to see what riled him up. In the distance, all you saw was a pair of glowing golden eyes staring back at you.

…

Lucifer excused himself and retreated to his room, leaving you and Mammon to sort out the groceries. “No idea what caused him to behave like that,” you told him, “It’s as though he didn’t want to be around whatever that was.”

“Well, naturally we’d all do the same,” Mammon explained, “Usually that happens if we sense danger…or a wolf.”

You paused midway from putting some eggs in the fridge when he mentioned that. “Why wolves?” you asked, seeing him look over at you with confusion. “You never heard the stories?” he asked, “There’s a reason why Vampires and Werewolves don’t get along.”

“I don’t think I have…” you replied, “And I doubt it’s accurate in any movies that involve them.”

Mammon rolled his eyes. “Some are, some aren’t,” he scoffed, putting away the last of the items you bought, “Guess it’s story time with The Great Mammon.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Vampires and Werewolves have similar behaviors – both are nocturnal, have a tendency to feed on humans, and gather in groups of their own kind. However, with humans being a limited source there would always be competition on who gets to have the most in their share. In other words, they believe one should never co-exist with another._

_Before the segregation, both species used to live in harmony with_ _each_ _other – Vampires only hunted humans that gravitated towards committing crime; Werewolves mostly feasted on those that managed to escape punishment, usually catching them off-guard if they happened to trespass into_ _any of their territories_ _._

_All was well until one night, when an innocent human was brutally murdered and left to rot until someone found them. Some blamed the Vampires as they were completely drained of blood, and yet others blamed Werewolves since the body was too mutilated to be recognized and it was within one of their territories. This caused an uproar between the species and it brought about a civil war that lasted several years._

_In the end, the Vampires were victorious and any remaining Werewolves went into hiding, never to be seen in public again. Unfortunately their reign didn’t last long as the humans rose up and began hunting Vampires,_ _dwindling their numbers and forcing them to go into hiding as well._

_Till this day, it wasn’t clear on who was truly responsible for ending that one human life – and it shall never determined. It was from then on, both sides have only one mission to ensure survival: the elimination of the other species._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And that is why we get wary if there’s a werewolf around,” Mammon finished, “All that crap about Vampires being weak to Werewolves is just some made-up myth by someone who doesn’t know the real story.”

You thought back on Lucifer’s sudden change in behavior and the glowing eyes you’ve seen. “I now know vampires are real, but werewolves?” you muttered to yourself. “I haven’t seen one in centuries,” he stated, “Their numbers were already pretty low, but I ain’t sure if they’ve died from extinction already.”

“How would you know that?”

“I was part of that civil war myself. How do you think I know all this?”

“Bringing up our history, I see…” Lucifer spoke as he approached you. “Hey, they got curious!” Mammon defended, “But now that you’re here, mind telling us what spooked you back there?”

Lucifer remained silent for a while. “You already know the answer,” he finally responded, “Make sure MC isn’t left unguarded tonight. I have a feeling someone may attempt to reach them.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

“Ugh, what the hell…” you groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

_Tap. Tap-tap._

“Alright, alright…” you muttered, heading towards the window…and stopping when you noticed a familiar face. Not only that, but you noticed the nails were gone and the window’s been slid open. “Solomon?” you whispered, “What’re you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” he countered, “I said I was planning to come back and get you – so here I am!”

You looked towards your bedroom door and back to him; quietly climbed out and stifled a yelp when you slipped, sighing in relief when he managed to catch you. “Come on, let’s go!” he whispered, taking you by the hand and leading you towards the main gate. He was just about to lead you through when you resisted; turned to see you looking back at the mansion. “We’ll get your stuff later,” he insisted, “Now come on, let’s go before anyone sees us.”

He tried to pull you again but this time you wrenched your hand away from his grip. “What are you doing?” he asked incredulously. “I’m not leaving, Solomon…” you stated, stepping away from him, “Just go on without me.”

Solomon looked furious. “After all this trouble, you want to stay?!” he half-yelled, “What about what you said earlier? I’m trying to get you away so you don’t have to risk your life living with them!”

“Says the one who left me behind on purpose in the first place!”

“But I’m getting you out now, aren’t I? Why are you hesitating?!”

“I’ve gotten used to living here – and I’d rather stay with them than go with a former friend who proved himself as a traitor.”

“ _Traitor?!_ That’s bullshit – they probably brainwashed you or something!”

“They didn’t!”

“The MC I know wouldn’t say such things. Was I too late then? Did they already do something that made you side with them? _Tell me who did and I will personally end them myself!!_ ”

“I’m telling you, they did no such thing! If they did I wouldn’t even be out here following you, asshole!”

“Oh yeah, right! You’ll willingly follow me out here _and then suddenly tell me that you’d rather be a walking blood pack!!_ ”

“ _You take that back!!_ ”

“No, that’s _exactly_ what you are – I might as well call you that from now on, Blood Pack!!”

“ _Fuck off, Solomon!!_ ”

“No, _fuck you!!_ ”

“ _ **Fuck you!!**_ ”

“What’s going on out here?” Belphegor called out from his room, glaring as he sees you outside with Solomon; in a blink he’s suddenly right beside you. “So that’s it then?” Solomon huffed, “You’ve decided to say with a family of bloodsuckers. It’s your fucking funeral.”

“Go to Hell, Solomon,” you snapped. “I believe they already refused your offer to leave this place,” Belphegor added, backing you up, “Now go before I get the rest of my brothers out here – and you don’t wanna see how they’re like being disturbed at this hour.”

Solomon shot you one final glare before turning away, slamming the gate as he left. All the anger you felt then quickly dissipated into regret, making you fall to your knees as you sobbed quietly. “Let’s head back inside, it’s chilly out here…” Belphegor offered, helping you up and walking you back through the main entrance where the rest of his brothers were standing – you figured they saw and heard everything.

Lucifer was right – you had willingly accepted your fate.

And after your clash with Solomon, it was then you realized – there’s no turning back.


	4. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

“I knew I’d find you up here.”

You turned around to find Leviathan staring at you. “What’re you doing in the attic?” he asked. “Nothing, just…needed a breather,” you replied, going back to staring out the window. “Are you still feeling bad about that whole argument with Solomon?” he asked, “It’s already been a few days since that happened.”

“I know, yet I still feel bad. Solomon and I were really close since we were kids, and we had a fair share of disagreements but I think this is the worst one we’ve had.”

“I don’t blame you – you had to choose between running away or staying since your life is on the line. I’d do the same if I were in that situation,” he agreed. He then quietly walked over and stood next to you; looked out at the darkening horizon as night approaches. “Are you also missing home?” he asked, “I know it’s sudden that Lucifer decided to make you stay with us, but there’s a reason for that.”

Interested, you turned to him hoping he would say more. “It’s better if you learn that yourself,” he added, “Telling you now would just confuse you.” As he walked away, you stood there thinking if you should follow and pester him to tell you or if it’s better to look up some history before asking further questions.

 _‘Research, it is…’_ you thought.

…

Satan hummed to himself, carrying a fresh stack of books in his arms as he headed towards his room. He passed by the Library when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Knowing Lucifer wouldn’t be home for a few hours as he had business to handle, he stepped inside to find you poring over history books.

“I don’t think this is it,” he heard you mutter, watching you get up to return the book to its place on the shelf before heading back to the stacks you’ve accumulated on the floor around you. “You know, there are comfortable armchairs and a table right next to you,” he mentioned, chuckling as you looked up at him with a slight blush on your cheeks. “I know,” you said, “But I have a habit of stretching out while reading and I don’t want to kick the table doing so.”

“Ah, fair point…” he agreed, “Remind me to invest in a beanbag chair or two so you wouldn’t be sore sitting there for long periods in the future.” He then settled himself into one of the armchairs, placing his new books down on the table and then picking one off the top; crossed his legs as his eyes skimmed over the text.

Occasionally he’d sneak a few glances your way to find you shifting your positions – one moment you’d be sitting cross-legged; the next you’re either laying on your back, side or belly. He soon got concerned that you’re never going to remain comfortable at this rate, so he quietly put his book down and walked over; picked up and gently seated you in the other armchair before moving your books to the table.

“Don’t worry about the table – I’m quite sure Lucifer or one of the others kicked it or did worse during their time here,” he assured, propping his feet up as though to prove his point. You went back to your little research but you couldn’t concentrate as you could sense Satan still stealing glimpses from time to time. “That’s an interesting collection you’ve gathered,” he stated after a few minutes of silence, “May I ask what those are for?”

“Levi mentioned that there’s a reason why Lucifer wanted me to stay here,” you responded, eyes not leaving the book you’re currently holding, “But he wouldn’t tell me so I’m just looking it up instead.” You were about to get up to return another book when you felt Satan looming over you. “You’re a little close…” you muttered, blushing slightly as he didn’t budge.

“You wouldn’t be able to find what you’re looking for in these books,” he mentioned, gathering and returning them to their respective positions on the shelves before you could protest, “We may have lived for centuries but I don’t recall any of our kind documenting what we all went through – because if so, you wouldn’t be curious.”

He then offered his hand, gently pulling you along when you took it. “I don’t think any of us has been here in a long time,” he added, “So apologies in advance if it’s a little dusty in there.” He then stopped before a wall and placed his free hand against it; you noticed some glowing symbols appear. “It’s Romanian,” he pointed out.

_“Când steaua dimineții a locuit în ceruri, lumina ei a strălucit asupra acesteia, strălucind strălucitor, al optulea din opt.”_

“Lilith,” he muttered.

You watched as the wall slid back, revealing a secret room – the walls were pastel green, contrasting the beige ceiling above you; translucent white curtains were draped over large windows framing the view outside; framed pictures were hung against a wall close to an unlit fireplace. You could make out a couple of armchairs, a coffee table, a bed, a dresser and a partition screen covered in white cloth – and just as Satan mentioned, it’s quite dusty in here.

“Gesundheit,” Satan muttered as you sneezed. He then let go of your hand as you explored the room; found a portrait of a blonde girl with azure eyes smiling and standing before the seven brothers. “That’s Lilith – our youngest and only sister,” he explained, “Lucifer painted this portrait after we fled our old home to commemorate her.”

“…if you don’t mind sharing, what happened to her?” you asked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Lilith, you don’t have to do this! There must be some other way!”_

_“There’s no other way! Now go before they catch up!”_

_The all-too-familiar sound of wood cracking indicated the villagers have broken through the front door, their angry cries echoing through the castle halls as they neared their location. “They’ll be here any minute – Lilith, go with the others!” Lucifer begged, “I’ll take your place!”_

_“No!” his sister argued, “I’ve already made my decision. Now leave!”_

_“This is suicide!” Mammon retorted, “You won’t be able to hold them back for long!”_

_“I’m aware, but all that matters is that I’m buying all of you some time!” she countered._

_The villagers are now pounding at the door, almost shaking the room they’re in. “Leave! Now!” she begged. Left with no room for further argument, the brothers fled via a secret tunnel hidden behind one of the paintings; the last one to leave was Belphegor, tears streaming down his cheeks. “It’s alright…” she assured, “We’ll see each other again. I promise.”_

_…a promise that was soon broken – the brothers watched from a distance as their home was set ablaze. “Where do we go now?” Beelzebub asked, comforting his twin. “Anywhere but here,” Lucifer replied, “It’s what Lilith would want.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We ended up drifting from one country to another, keeping our identities a secret to avoid being hunted again,” Satan explained, “Eventually we found this old mansion and made it our home.” He chuckled as memories came flooding back to him. “This land was quite desolated back in the day and we rarely had visitors,” he added, “And it was fun watching the changes over the years.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you all want me to stay here,” you pointed out. “But isn’t it obvious?” he asked incredulously, “Look at the portrait and tell me what you see.”

You studied the family portrait again and that’s when you realized it. “There’s no way I could be related to her,” you argued, “I mean, sure she existed centuries ago but -”

“Perhaps not by blood, and may I remind you that Vampires and Werewolves were human once,” he interjected, “It’s possible that before we were cursed to become creatures of the night, a relative of Lilith may have survived that civil war and continued to live on; created a bloodline of their own.”

“And what made you assume that I could’ve been her descendant?” you pressed, almost regretting your choice of words as he grinned. “Wait, you said you haven’t fed on me while I was unconscious!” you pointed out, “So how -!”

“We haven’t tasted – well, I had a little drop – but we could smell it, and it’s so similar to hers.”

“That’s impossible – I doubt you’d even remember if that was hundreds or even thousands of years ago!”

“Then maybe I should allow myself another taste just to prove it.”

You shrieked as he suddenly lunged at you, quickly dodging him before bolting out of the room – and bumped into a surprised Lucifer who had just come back home. “MC, I was just kidding!” Satan chuckled as he walked up to you, “I already fed a while earlier, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Well, your little “joke” scared them…” Lucifer scolded, holding you close as you shivered. He then noticed you were both in Lilith’s room but before he could ask, you admitted that you got curious about why they made the decision to let you stay in the House of Lamentation. “You could’ve just waited for me to come home,” he sighed, “I would’ve told you everything.”

“They’ll find out either way,” Satan pointed out, “I just thought it’s best to give a little more insight about our family.”

Once you finally calmed down, Lucifer mentioned he has an important announcement to make. “Gather everyone and meet me in my office,” he said, “MC, that includes you too.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So…why are we all here?” Mammon asked, “And could we make this quick? I have something to deal with.”

“Does that involve paying back the money you owe me?” Leviathan asked. “Does it always have to be about that?!” the Second-Born retorted, “And I told you I’ll have the cash soon – just hang on a bit longer.”

“Argue about that another time,” Lucifer huffed, “We have more pressing matters to discuss.” Mammon and Leviathan begrudgingly stopped their argument in favor of their eldest brother. “Now, before I continue – does anyone recall Lord Diavolo?” the First-Born asked.

You noticed some of the brothers perk up hearing that name. “Who’s that?” you asked. “He’s the Vampire Prince – heir to the throne of the late Vampire King,” Leviathan replied, “I’m surprised he’s still around.”

“He went into hiding just as we all did,” Lucifer explained, “However, I just happened to run into him today. Turned out he moved into a castle not far from our location a few months back – and he’s throwing a get-together party this weekend.” Excited murmurs were exchanged among the brothers. “As for MC, let’s just say I accidentally mentioned them during our conversation,” the First-Born admitted, “He wants to meet them too.”

“Uh…Lucifer?” Asmodeus piped up, “Is he aware that MC is a human? Last time there was a human in Diavolo’s presence, he kept them for months until they were bled dry!”

Suddenly you felt that maybe you should’ve run away with Solomon last night. “I think most of us agree that this is a bad idea,” Beelzebub added. “Why did you have to mention them?!” Belphegor groaned. “Hey, as long as we’re around he can’t go hurting MC,” Mammon defended, “And besides, he probably already has alternatives in order to curb his urges – so I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.”

“Since when did you learn to use your brain to convince us?” Leviathan joked. “I hate to be the one to admit this, but I agree with Mammon,” said Satan. “Looks like it’s settled then,” Lucifer stated, “Keep your schedules free this weekend – and MC, make sure you stay close with at least one of us when that day comes.”

You nodded in silent agreement. After Lucifer dismissed everyone, you couldn’t help but notice Mammon looking over at you momentarily before looking away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night…

“Hey…hey, MC? You awake?”

“I am now,” you muttered, sleepily opening your eyes, “What do you want, Mammon? If it’s to help pay back Levi I got nothing.”

“It’s not that,” he assured, “It’s about that party.” Intrigued, you sat up as Mammon seated himself next to you. “What Asmo said earlier – that ain’t a joke,” he said, “Back in the day, he was offered virgins as meals to appease him; he even had a private harem.”

The thought of declining Solomon’s offer to run away with him haunted you again, but you pushed it aside. “So what’s that got to do with me?” you asked, seeing Mammon look uncomfortable. “Stop stalling and tell me already,” you insisted. “I’m not sure how to put this, but here goes…” he sighed, “There’s a way to prevent him from stealing you behind our backs.”

“And what would that be?” you asked, seeing him look serious as he looked at you. “He can’t touch you if you’ve been marked,” he finally mentioned. “Marked? What do you mean?” you pressed. “What do you think it means?” he countered.

…it immediately clicked. “Y-You can’t be serious…” you muttered, blushing furiously, “I’ve only been around for a little over a week and you’re suggesting we -”

“I’m not gonna force you if you’re not comfortable with it,” he cut in, “But I heard it’ll help in case any of us are separated from you.” You looked away as you weighed your options – go “unmarked” and you’ll risk Diavolo stealing you for himself, whether or not he still has a harem; go “marked” and it’ll keep him away, but that meant getting Mammon in trouble since he’d be the first to break Lucifer’s rule of not biting you.

Despite that, you made your decision. “Is it going to hurt?” you asked, feeling him caress your cheek. “Just for a second,” he replied, “And Lucifer made us promise not to drain you, so it’s only a few sips.” You placed your hand over his, seeing him move close as you did. “Alright, be gentle…” you requested.

…

You weren’t expecting to be stripped down along with him. “I-Is this part of it?” you whimpered, covering your privates. “Blood tastes better after a little sex,” he assured, “And from the looks of it, I’m guessing you haven’t done this before?”

You nodded, still blushing out of embarrassment. “Guess that makes me your first,” he purred, moving himself on top of you, “You can tell me to stop anytime.” He then placed his lips against yours, smirking as you moaned into his kiss; subtly asked for permission by licking your lip, twisting his tongue against yours when you allowed him. “Not bad…” he mumbled when he pulled away, a thin saliva bridge still connecting you, “Ready for more?”

“Yeah…” you breathed, watching him gently part your legs before licking his fingers; squirmed as he slowly pushed his digits into you. “You’re pretty tight…” he snarled, “You really haven’t had anyone take you, huh? I’ll make sure you remember this.” He moved down and began licking your privates, holding you by your legs as you squirmed. “M-Mammon…” you whimpered, “It feels so good…d-don’t stop…”

You could feel the heat coiling inside of you before it released, your body shaking as you came. “Your first orgasm,” he snickered, “I bet that felt great.” He then moved back up, allowing you to see his hard cock already dripping with precum. “Just relax, okay?” he purred, slicking himself with your fluids before slowly pushing into you.

“M-Mngh…aah…ow…” you whined. “F-Fuck, you’re tighter than I thought…” he hissed, kissing away your tears while waiting for the pain to recede. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” you whispered after a while, moaning more as you felt him slide all the way to the base. “Alright, I’m gonna try moving…” he mentioned, pulling out and then shoving back in while watching your expression.

Eventually you got used to him thrusting within you that he picked up the pace, slamming his dick harder and letting you feel his balls slap against you with each thrust. “You’re doing great for a first-timer,” he commented, groaning as your walls clenched around him. You were getting overwhelmed with pleasure that you didn’t realize you’re clawing his back, enticing him more as he thrust faster. “I’m getting close!” he groaned, “S-So are you, I bet!”

You screamed in ecstasy as you came again and drenched him; he followed a second later and came inside you, any excess slowly dripping out. He then bared his fangs and sunk them into your neck, taking a few sips of your blood as you moaned. “You taste so good, MC…” he hissed, licking the fresh punctures, “Your blood is sweeter than I thought.”

He then pulled the blanket over you as he snuggled, his dick still inside you. “It’s definitely gonna leave a scar, but at least it’ll show you’re taken…” he added. The warmth of his body held against you slowly lulled you to sleep; within moments you were both passed out.

…neither of you saw or heard Lucifer walking in a few minutes later. Seeing what his brother had done, he felt the urge to punish him for what he did – but it was quashed when he sensed you were overall unharmed. _'I'll have my turn one day,’_ he assured himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian text translation (may not be as accurate): "When the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight."


	5. Competition

The next morning…

You slowly opened your eyes to a warm sensation and the feeling of being held close; soft breathing against your neck. Memories of last night flashed in your mind as you recalled your first experience with Mammon. “Hey, babe…” he mumbled sleepily, “You’re up early.”

He then slowly pulled out of you, it being a reminder that it definitely wasn’t a dream. Flustered, you quickly scrambled out of bed and inspected your reflection – and sure enough, there were teeth punctures and dried streaks of blood indicating where he had bit you. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured, “Just pass it off as a hickey or something.”

“Wait, am I a…a…” you trailed off, confused. “You’re wondering why you ain’t a vampire?” he finished for you, “That’s easy – I didn’t drain you; I only had a few sips, like I said.” He then got out of bed and joined you at the mirror, his fingers gently tracing his bite mark. “Gonna have to make sure that’s covered up though,” he added, “Then again, it’s a sure-fire way to show that I was your first.”

_BANG!!_

“ _ **Excuse me?!**_ ”

You jumped as Asmodeus barged into your room, eyes flaring and fangs bared as he glared at you angrily; thankfully Mammon moved quick and wrapped you both with your blanket to hide your privates. “So you get to have the first taste while I was shoved away? You’re such a scumbag!” he snarled. “And I thought you had dropped your old eavesdropping habits,” Mammon calmly argued, “Plus, I asked for their permission and they let me.”

“I’m telling Lucifer!” the Fourth-Born threatened, turning away only to find said brother behind him. “That’s not necessary,” the latter stated, “And as long as MC is alive and well – and still a human, of course – then I don’t see a reason for punishment.”

You caught Mammon smirking as Asmodeus blanched, appalled by what Lucifer mentioned. “Breakfast will be ready in a few moments,” the First-Born added, “MC, Mammon – make sure you’re both decently dressed rather than in a makeshift joint blanket toga.”

You didn’t know it was possible to blush harder than a tomato.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The weekend came sooner than you expected.

You thought that since Lucifer mentioned Diavolo is a vampire with a “high-ranking” status, you believed it’s best if you were properly dressed for the occasion. You had asked Asmodeus for his opinion on what you should wear and while he’s up-to-date with all the latest fashion trends, his suggestion was…

“There’s _no way_ you’re going out looking like you’re barely wearing anything – get back in there and change!” Mammon demanded. “Aww, come on! They look good!” Asmodeus argued, “And it’s their wardrobe – it’s only fair I got to choose their outfit for the party.”

Mammon huffed and shook his head. “They look more like they wanna hang out in an alley or a nightclub,” he pointed out, “You know what, I’ll help you choose a better outfit.” As he took you by the hand back into your room, he ignored his brother ranting up a storm before closing the door on him. “Seriously, you should’ve come to me first…” he muttered as he looked over your selection of clothes, “Asmo’s nothing but trouble if you let him do this kinda thing.”

“Are you speaking because you’re the first guy that “marked” me, or is this based on your experience as a model?” you asked, giggling as he blushed slightly. “A-A little of both,” he admitted, “And anyway, the last thing we both want is to have Diavolo staring at your ass all night.”

After browsing your wardrobe, a small frown creased his lips. “I don’t think any of these would do,” he sighed, “Come on, let’s see if any of my clothes would work.” Before you could protest, he took you by the hand again and led you to his room; had you sit on his couch while he looked through his wardrobe. “Too big…too flashy…too small…too colorful…huh, I forgot to toss this in the laundry – oops,” he mumbled.

While he’s occupied, you decided to wander around. His room looked more like a small-but-spacious studio – a living room, game room and bedroom all in one place. He seemed to be taking a while so you distracted yourself by playing some pool, knocking a few balls around and even managing to sink one into a pocket.

You then noticed a flight of stairs and climbed up, finding a car parked at the very top. “Nice car,” you commented, walking around as you admired it. “Heh, thanks – it was a birthday gift from Lucifer,” he responded, “Now get down here, I wanna see if these clothes would fit you.”

You headed back down and approached Mammon who dropped a bundle of clothes into your arms. “What’re you waiting for? Go ahead and change,” he said. “Okay, but no peeking…” you muttered, moving to the space where his bed would be. “What’re you getting flustered for? I already saw you naked,” he reminded.

 _‘You don’t have to remind me!’_ you thought, stripping down and then getting into his borrowed clothes – which appear to be a little too large. You decided to show him and he immediately burst out laughing. “Well, I like this better than what Asmo got you into,” he said, grabbing a sewing kit, “But it looks like I need to make some quick modifications – hold still.”

…

“Yeah, strut it! Strike a pose!” he called out, watching you walk on an imaginary runway while he snapped photos, “Hell yeah, baby! At this rate I should let you wear my clothes more often!”

“I thought we were supposed to be leaving for Diavolo’s castle already,” Lucifer mentioned, smirking while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, “And yet here you are playing pretend with MC.” You and Mammon chuckled sheepishly before joining him as you all head outside to a parked limousine where the rest of the brothers were already waiting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Lucifer! So nice to see you after such a long time.”

“Good evening to you too, Barbatos.”

Mammon stepped out out of the limo and held out his hand, gently helping you out of the car before the rest of his brothers followed. “I’ve seen this castle before, but I had no idea someone moved in,” you muttered. “I don’t think any of us did – then again, we’ve all been keeping low profiles,” Satan explained.

“Good evening to the rest of your brothers as well,” the butler greeted, “And hello, you must be MC.” You looked up at a man with dark green hair with long bangs that slowly fade to turquoise; emerald-green eyes seemed to linger on you for a while. “Lord Diavolo will be joining you shortly – come in,” he continued, leading all of you into the castle.

The first thing you noticed was gold – or rather, almost everything seems to be gilded in gold it’s almost blinding. “Looks the same as ever,” Lucifer commented, “I’m surprised whoever you hired has managed to make a replica of his home from centuries ago.”

“Worth all the trouble too, if I may add.”

You followed Lucifer’s gaze towards the owner of that voice – he had reddish-brown hair and light golden eyes that seem to emit joy from seeing all of you; you figured this must be Lord Diavolo. “Lucifer! You look like you haven’t aged the slightest bit,” he joked, sharing a hearty laugh with the eldest brother. “Barbatos, I hope dinner has been prepared,” he added.

“Ready to be served, my Lord,” Barbatos responded, “Everyone, follow me to the dining room.”

“Alright, remember – stay close to me,” Mammon whispered, smiling slightly as you held onto his arm.

…

“Ow…” Mammon hissed while cradling his hand, shooting Lucifer a subtle glare as he was caught almost trying to steal some cutlery. “Levi, put your phone away,” Satan scolded, “You too, Asmo – where are your table manners?”

Beelzebub noticed you trying to reach for a dish and helps you out before serving himself and his twin, the latter trying to stay awake. “I thought he napped earlier,” you quietly noted. “He gets a bit sleepy after feeding,” the older twin explained, “He’ll be fine.”

“So, MC – Lucifer mentioned you’ve been staying with them for quite some time now,” Diavolo mentioned, “I trust they haven’t tried anything life-threatening while at it?”

“Oh no, nothing of the sort,” you replied, maintaining a calm composure, “If anything, they’ve been quite…protective, in a way.” You weren’t wrong – ever since your clash with Solomon none of the brothers would let you out of their sight. “Then I suppose you don’t mind explaining that interesting mark on your neck?” the Vampire Prince stated, chuckling as you instinctively covered it.

 _‘Damn it, I_ _knew it was gonna be noticed_ _!’_ you thought while discretely shooting a silent glare at Mammon – who responded with a smirk instead. “Speak about it when you have time,” Diavolo chuckled, “For now, I would like show Lucifer around the premises; the rest of you are free to do as you wish.”

Lucifer accepted his offer while pulling Mammon along, a silent gesture stating he would not let him wander around unsupervised. “Alright, alright – I’ll go with you!” the latter huffed, turning to you before he added, “Just stay with one of them, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Leviathan stood by your side as he watched the two eldest walk away with Diavolo, Barbatos not far behind; the rest of his brothers decided to do some exploring themselves. “So…how was your first experience?” he asked. “You mean my first time stepping into the Vampire Prince’s castle? A bit overwhelming,” you replied. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he stated, smirking slightly as he caught you blushing. “What made him take your v-card then?” he pressed, “Was it something he said? Or was it something we lacked? Or -”

“H-He said that if I was “marked”, Dia – I mean _Lord_ Diavolo – wouldn’t be interested in taking me for himself,” you admitted, your embarrassment turning to confusion as the Third-Born laughed. “He really believed in _that_? What a moron!!” he exclaimed, sneering as he looked back at you. “Guess he won’t mind if I “marked” you as well,” he added.

You already turned and ran before he could finish that last sentence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diavolo’s castle appeared to be bigger than you thought – or you’re simply just getting lost. Both, most likely. _‘Gotta get away – hopefully I’ll run into Mammon!’_ you thought, blindly taking another turn hoping you wouldn’t run into -

“Oof!”

“Watch where you’re -! Oh, it’s just you.”

Belphegor held out his hand and pulled you up from the floor; helped dust you off. “What’re you running away from?” he asked, his answer being the sound of Leviathan playfully calling your name in the distance. Adrenaline surged through your veins and you began to bolt when the Seventh-Born held you in place, much to your shock. “Belphie, let go!” you demanded, squirming feebly in his arms and then freezing completely when you saw Leviathan eyeing you. “They’re all yours,” the youngest snickered before handing you off to his brother.

Leviathan pulled your chin up, forcing you to stare into his cobalt-amber irises. “Have you forgotten what Lucifer mentioned?” he teased, “You made me chase you, and now it makes me want you more.” You didn’t have time to protest as he pressed his lips onto yours, his kiss hard yet gentle at the same time. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he muttered, “But you were always around my brothers, and now -”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mammon demanded, seeing his brother release you. “N-Nothing!” Leviathan lied, using one of his hands to cover the blush on his face. Diavolo took one look at this scenario and laughed. “Seems your brothers are already planning to woo MC,” he said, “I couldn’t blame them – their blood is simply too sweet to pass up.”

“Crap, so what I did didn’t really work, huh…” Mammon muttered, “I was so sure of it too.” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “My apologies you had to witness this – perhaps we should show ourselves out,” he said to Diavolo. “You’ve only been here an hour, why leave so soon?” Diavolo stated, “And besides…”

You watched the Vampire Prince walk up and cup your chin in his hands, making you look up at him. “It wouldn’t be long before MC submits to all of us,” he finished, smirking at your flushed expression. “I wouldn’t try now,” he went on, “So I’ll let you slip through my fingers for tonight.”

 _‘What did he mean by that?’_ you thought, but you already knew the answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the get-together party went by smoothly – and by the time you’ve all reached home, you were exhausted. It was also quite amusing to see Mammon getting teased for believing his little “plan” worked despite him claiming that most movies about vampires were inaccurate.

Regardless, you felt you deserve a good night’s rest after all that excitement. You had just changed into your pajamas and was about to crawl into bed when for some reason, you felt something – like a force pulling you. You shook it off but after a few seconds you felt it again; this time you looked out the window to see if whatever that was is drawing your attention.

It was mostly too dark to make anything out, so you decided to grab a robe and sneak outside.

…

A lone, whitish-silver dog was the first thing you saw when you stepped out the front door. “Well, hello…” you greeted softly, crouching to pet its head as it walked close to you. You giggled as it sniffed and licked your hand as a greeting. “Are you lost?” you asked, “You don’t seem to have a collar or anything to identify that you have an owner.”

You then stood up as it walked away, beckoning you towards the wrought iron gate. The situation seemed familiar – you recall Solomon holding his hand out as he offered to take you away from here; take you home. One look into its golden eyes and you almost felt as though it’s pleading for you to follow it.

The dog then walked back to you, nuzzled your hand and trotted back to the gate; whined softly when you didn’t budge. It repeated this gesture a few more times, wagging its tail when you finally moved. You had just touched the gate when the dog suddenly growled, golden eyes glaring at a presence behind you.

“Go away, mutt.”

_Bark! Bark bark!_

_Hiss!!_

You turned to find Leviathan staring down at the dog; Mammon and Lucifer joined him seconds later. As if sensing a threat, the dog let out an irritated snort and wriggled through the gate’s bars; disappeared into the night. “What was that for?” you complained, “It could’ve been someone’s beloved pet just seeking shelter for the night!”

“That ain’t a dog,” Mammon stated, “You saw how it reacted when Levi was out here – it knows it isn’t welcome.”

“All dogs do that when they don’t recognize a scent – it’s their way of protecting their owners from danger,” you defended. “But you don’t own that dog, so why would it growl at me but seem calm around you?” Leviathan countered. You realized he has a point. “Plus – as Mammon said earlier – that’s not a dog,” he added.

It took a few seconds for you to finally understand what they’re saying; the lore Mammon told you from a while ago served as a reminder. “That’s right, MC…” said Lucifer, “And I don’t mean to sound languorous, but I believe none of us have the strength to fight off a pack of wolves after tonight’s event – should any drop by, that is.”

You opened your mouth to protest but quickly stopped yourself, knowing you don’t really have a valid argument for that. Without any further exchange, you allowed the brothers to escort you back to your room; had the mansion under lockdown again for assurance.

Sleep was the last thing on your mind as a single thought lingered in the air. You don’t know why, but seeing that wolf reminded you of someone. Not wanting to spend anymore time on it, you decided to shake it off and buried yourself under your blanket; fell asleep after several minutes.


	6. Recurrences

_‘This dream again…’_

_You’ve had it for a few nights now – standing outside, the whitish-silver wolf beckoning you to run away with him. Only this time you decided to follow it, walking out the gate as it led you to some unrecognized land._

_‘What is this place?’_

_A large dark castle looms in the distance, its towers appearing to pierce the darkened sky. For some reason you felt drawn here; walked towards it as coincidentally the wolf is leading you there as well. You eventually reached a small village – and much like most of your dreams, you couldn’t hear them as their words came off as mumbles or garbled speech; you noticed they couldn’t see or sense you._

_You’d continue to follow the wolf before seeing it sit and stare at someone a short distance away. ‘Lilith?’ your thought, seeing her blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze. Her azure eyes glowed faintly as she turned towards you, fangs glinting in the moonlight as she smiled._

_She held out her hand and just as you were about to walk to her, the castle suddenly bursts into flames. You let out a small gasp as she spontaneously combusts at the same time, her smile still lingering even as she crumbled into a pile of ashes before being blown away._

_You then blinked and found yourself inside the now-charred castle, anything and everything too burnt beyond recognition. You looked around and found the wolf slowly heading up some stairs; followed it to a room that for some reason seemed untouched. Strangely enough, this room is just covered wall-to-wall with portraits – some showed the brothers, some showed Lilith, and there were also some of Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. But one painting stood out and it was the same one you’d always see before you wake up._

_Clasping hands and looking into each others’ eyes, it was a painting of Diavolo and Lilith._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“MC, do you have a moment?”

You paused the game and looked up as Lucifer requested your attention. “Meet me in my private office in a few minutes – there’s something I wish to discuss with you,” the First-Born explained before leaving the room. You weren’t sure what that was about, but after sharing a quick look with Leviathan you both silently agreed to finish your co-op game once you’re back.

…

Mahogany wood is the first thing you noticed upon stepping into Lucifer’s office. To your left, a short staircase leading to a second floor lined with rows of bookshelves; to your right, shelves holding several varieties of alcohol with small cabinets holding glasses. A large, horned skull was hung decoratively looming before a coffee table and two armchairs; behind those stood a warm and blazing fireplace.

You found Lucifer standing at the large window with his back towards you, leaning against the back of his chair. You noticed a small pile of papers next to a lamp on his desk, unattended. “Have a seat,” he greeted, hearing you settle down into one of the armchairs before he saunters over to you. “Care for a drink?” he offered. “Some wine would do, if that’s alright,” you replied.

He poured a couple of glasses and handed one to you before sitting down himself; watched you sip yours. “Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” you asked. “I just got off a call with Diavolo earlier tonight,” he started, “Apparently he wanted to arrange another meeting – this time only with you.”

You paused mid-sip as he mentioned that. “And I suppose you have an assumption that this is a bad idea,” you pointed out. “You’re a quick learner,” he quipped, “So that’s why I suggested if he wants that, one of us should come along as well.”

“Has he agreed to it?”

“I haven’t heard yet – he said he’ll get back to me on the matter.”

“I thought you both knew – sorry, know each other quite well.”

“It’s been centuries since we saw each other last. And back in the day -”

“He had a personal harem full of humans and you don’t have any plans of making me part of it – and this counts whether he still has one or not.”

“Well, that too – but mainly because…”

He trailed off, his crimson-onyx eyes lost in thought as he recalled a distant memory. “There’s one other thing I wanted to talk to you about,” he finally spoke, putting his wine glass down, “Actually, it was Belphegor who brought this up. He mentioned you were muttering “Lilith” in your sleep.”

You mentally flashed back to the recurring dream you had, quietly placed your near-empty wine glass onto the coffee table. “I didn’t want to bring this up,” you explained, “But yes – I’ve been having a certain dream lately.” Lucifer patiently listened as you walked him through. “And it always ends with me seeing that same portrait,” you finished, “Any idea what it means?”

Lucifer heaved a soft sigh as he placed his wine glass next to yours. “Lilith…” he spoke, “Lilith was Diavolo’s betrothed – or she was up to some point.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“I’m sorry, Your Highness.”_

_“But why? Why would you choose a human over me?”_

_L_ _ilith looked over at Diavolo, her azure eyes meeting his confused light golden ones. “He was my lover before you were; before I became what I am now,” she explained, “And the moment he saw me, I_ _could tell_ _that he still yearns for me.” She gently placed a hand against his cheek, caressing it._

 _“I love you, I really do…” she added, “But my first love would always be him.”_ _He held and kissed her hand, her fingers soft against his lips. “If you wish to see him, then who am I to stop you?” he admitted, seeing her smile._

_…_

_“If it would allow me to take you away from them and back into my arms, I’d do it.”_

_“You can’t – not without risking your life!”_

_Lilith held her lover close before looking at him pleadingly – the same look that had him reconsider his rash decision._ _She may be a vampire now while he still remained a human, but their love remained strong._ _“I promise to at least visit you once a week,” she assured, kissing him before fleeing back to the castle._ _It wasn’t until a_ _few nights later_ _when_ _an uproar between Vampires and Werewolves ensued regarding an unknown corpse; one side blamed the other and with no agreement settled, a civil war began._

_The Vampires reigned victorious but it was short-lived as the humans began hunting their kind. Fearing the safety of everyone close to her, Lilith offered to sacrifice herself._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“She had a human boyfriend,” you breathed, “She _was_ human before she turned.”

“We all were at varying timelines,” Lucifer corrected, pouring himself more wine, “Even though it’s been centuries, I doubt Diavolo has moved on from losing Lilith.” He silently offered a wine refill and you nodded, watching you pick up your glass and almost chug the liquid in one gulp. “I understand now,” you said, “If you and your brothers already assumed I’m Lilith’s descendant, then Lord Diavolo wouldn’t hesitate to rekindle his lost love through me.”

“Exactly – and I’m sure he’s already planned that as well,” Lucifer added, “In fact, he personally told me that your blood smelled exactly like hers.”

Your attention was interrupted by the sound of Lucifer’s phone ringing – he took one look at the screen and frowned slightly before answering it. “Yes, Diavolo? …tonight, are you sure? …yes, I’ll inform them,” he spoke, hanging up and heaving a slow sigh. “Get dressed – he’s expecting you,” he mentioned, “I’ll meet you at the front door when you’re ready.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The trip to Lord Diavolo’s castle was quiet and unsettling. In order to steel your nerves, you kept glancing out the car window at the passing scenery. For about a split second you thought you saw the wolf, but quickly dismissed it as Diavolo’s castle came into view. “Good evening, Lucifer; MC,” Barbatos greeted as you both stepped out of the car, “Lord Diavolo is waiting for you in the living room.”

As Barbatos led you inside, Lucifer placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as an attempt to further calm yourself. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered. Diavolo appears to be shuffling through some papers when you both walked in; smiled as he set them aside. “So happy you both made it,” he greeted, “I hope neither of you were busy when I called.”

“Not at all, we were free the rest of this evening,” you responded, “You mentioned you wanted to see us?”

“Well, just you but I agreed that Lucifer could be your chaperone,” he admitted, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to keep you all night.” Just as you seated yourselves, Barbatos walks in carrying a tray of tea and cookies; set it down before filling up some cups. The tea helped ease your nerves a bit more…a little too much, in fact. You didn’t pay much attention to it as you engage in light conversation with Lucifer and Diavolo for some time.

“MC, is it alright if I have a word with you in private?” Diavolo then asked. Lucifer was about to object but stopped himself as you placed your hand over his. “It’ll be alright,” you assured him, mimicking his tone from earlier.

…

You walked beside Diavolo through one of the halls, engaged in some idle conversation. You then entered a room and almost immediately a familiar scene flashed in your head. “Such beautiful pieces,” you commented as you inspected the paintings. “Thank you – I painted these myself,” he beamed.

You took your time studying them all while he quietly trailed behind you…until you both came across a certain portrait. It was the same one from your dream – Lord Diavolo and Lilith, clasping hands and looking into each other’s eyes. “Ah yes, this one…” he sighed, “Sadly the original was burned a very long time ago. Fortunately I could still remember what it looked like and re-created this from memory.”

He gently placed his hand on the small of your back as you admired the painting together. “Beautiful, isn’t she?” he noted, “If she were still around today, I’m sure you both would get along quite well.” You could feel his gaze linger on you for a moment, turning away when you tried to catch him. “I’m certain you know who she is, right?” he asked.

“Lilith,” you answered, “I only learned about her recently, and that includes the part that you two were a thing back then.” You felt his hand move up your back and rest on your shoulder, squeezing gently. “It wasn’t just “a thing”,” he corrected, “We were betrothed to each other, but she still had a connection to a human. A connection that ended as mine did.”

You couldn’t quite place the tone in his voice – it sounded sad, but it also sounded…regretful? Upset?

“Even when she had been turned, she still had the same heart as when she was human,” he continued, “When I had been informed that she had given up her life to save her brothers, I…”

The grip on your shoulder tightens, making you slightly uncomfortable. “There hasn’t been a day when I would stop thinking about her,” he continued, “They say one should let go to move on, but it isn’t easy if you have the ability to live for several centuries.” You let out a quiet whimper as his nails dug into your shoulder, drawing a few drops of blood. He noticed and immediately let go while you used your hand to cover it up out of instinct.

However, you realized it was futile as you watched him lick his fingertips; noticed a shift in his expression. “Just like hers…” he whispered, slowly baring his fangs, “There’s no doubt about it – seems her bloodline continued after all.” You slowly backed away as he began advancing towards you, his sinister smirk matching the gleam in his light golden irises.

“I-I think it’s time for me to head home,” you excused, running for the door. Unfortunately he moved a lot faster and shut it, locking the door from his side. “We’ll be together again,” he purred, “Just hold still, alright? I’ll make it quick.”

You didn’t know where else to run, and you didn’t want to take your eyes off of him in case he tries anything else. “ _Lucifer!!_ ” you cried out, hoping he would hear you. Diavolo snickered and continued to advance slowly towards you; eventually had you cornered. You shuddered as his warm breath tickled your neck, skin exposed as he tilted your head to one side. “Lord Diavolo, please…” you begged, “Don’t do this. _I’m not Lilith!_ ”

“I know…” he purred, “But her blood flows through your veins. I let you slip away last time, but I wouldn’t repeat that tonight.” You tried to push him off and even squirmed under his grip, but it was fruitless – his fangs were already grazing your neck and slowly breaking through your skin.

_BANG!_

“Lord Diavolo, _stop_!” Lucifer demanded, seeing the Vampire Prince pull away and turn towards him in shock. The distraction was more than enough to allow you to escape, half-stumbling as you ran towards the First-Born. “Ssh…it’s alright, I’m here…” he whispered, pulling you into a tight embrace while nuzzling your hair as you sobbed quietly.

Diavolo snapped out of his stupor once he saw you in Lucifer’s arms. “I-I’m sorry – I didn’t know what came over me,” he excused, “MC, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You did,” the First-Born pointed out when he noticed the nail and fang indentations as well as blood staining your clothes. “We’re leaving,” he added, leading you towards the door, “Goodnight, Lord Diavolo.”

Barbatos didn’t even try to stop either of you as you showed yourselves out the front door; quietly inspected the broken lock in the portrait room. As soon as you got in the car, Lucifer handed you some medical gauze to press against your wounds to stop the bleeding.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mngh! Ow…”

“Oh, lighten up – they’re not _that_ deep,” Lucifer chided, applying some iodine on your wounds. “It still stings!” you argued, stifling another whimper as he dabbed a bit more. He then grabbed some fresh medical gauze and secured them in place with medical tape; advised you not to take them off until your wounds healed.

“I can’t believe he’d try that,” Mammon growled, “I knew I should’ve come with – even though I wasn’t invited.”

“You’re the one who fucked MC and you don’t see us complaining,” Leviathan countered, “Well, other than Asmo I guess.”

You were more concerned about the other brothers eyeing you when you arrived home earlier, the scent of your blood seeping through the gauze grabbing their attention. Beelzebub looked like he was about to lunge at you when you threw one of the blood-stained gauze towards him, sending him and the others into a frenzy while Lucifer rushed you to your room. “Good thinking back there, by the way,” the First-Born commended, “Not what I had in mind, but the distraction worked nonetheless.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Asmodeus peeking in before being shooed away by Mammon and Leviathan; soon you were left alone with Lucifer in your room. “I knew it was a terrible idea – and yet I was the one who did as he requested,” he muttered, “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” you assured, “If anyone has to be blamed then it should be me – I already knew something was up but all I did was stand there until it was too late.” You both sighed, figuring you both were to blame anyway. “How did you find me anyway?” you asked.

“I was wondering what was taking you a while so I decided to go look for you,” he replied, “It just so happened I heard you call my name when I turned a corner.”

_Bling!_

Lucifer pulled out his phone as a message game through. _“_ _I truly apologize for my behavior tonight,”_ Diavolo texted, _“Hopefully MC is okay. Rest assured I’ll maintain my composure the next time they drop by.”_

 _‘That’s assuming there is one,’_ the First-Born thought, his fingers tapping away as he composed a message. _“They’re alright – merely a scratch that will soon heal. Until next time,”_ he replied, sending it just as you let out a soft yawn. “Goodnight, MC…” he whispered, kissing your forehead before excusing himself from your room.

You were just about to fall asleep when you caught a fleeting silhouette out your window.

A familiar wolf silhouette with golden eyes…


	7. Ferality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

_“MC, take my hand! Hurry!”_

_Solomon holds out his hand_ _while the other holds the gate open_ _, ready to pull you away. Adrenaline rushed through your veins as yo_ _u reached out to him, but your fingers barely brushed his as something pulled you back. “Solomon!!” you cried out, seeing the distraught look in his eyes as you were enveloped by darkness._

_“You’re not leaving me again, MC…”_

_His voice sent a shiver down your spine; you looked up and backed away from Lord Diavolo as he advanced towards you, his fangs bared as he sneered. “S-Stay back!” you demanded, realizing too late when you’ve been backed into a corner. “Lucifer? Mammon?!_ _**Anyone?! Somebody help me!!**_ _” you cried out, screaming as the Vampire Prince grabbed you in his arms._

_You tried to call out when he latched hard onto your neck, making you shriek in agony. You could quickly feel your life ebbing away as your vision fades to black…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“MC, hey! Wake up!!”

You drew in a sharp gasp and sat up in bed, your pajamas drenched in sweat. “Whoa, easy…ssh…” Belphegor shushed, pulling you into a hug as you tried to steady your breathing, “You were talking and screaming in your sleep – it was so loud you probably woke everyone up.”

“Probably? They definitely did,” Asmodeus scoffed, stowing away his irritation when he noticed how frightened you look. “Should I get you some food to calm you down? Or maybe a drink?” Beelzebub asked. You wanted to answer but you couldn’t, still shaken from your dream. Belphegor sighed and picked you up bridal style, carrying you into the kitchen before seating you on a counter. He then rummaged through the cabinets until he found some milk powder while heating up some water; prepared a mug of warm milk before giving it to you. “Careful, don’t burn yourself…” he muttered.

You blew away some of the steam and sipped, the warm liquid helping you relax. He then pulled himself up and sat next to you on the counter, draping his arm around your shoulders. He looked up as Asmodeus and Beelzebub walked in to check on you. “Are you feeling better, sweetie?” the Fourth-Born asked, one of his hands gently caressing your cheek.

You managed a small nod as you continued to drink, seeing him sigh in relief. “Do you wanna talk about it?” the Sixth-Born asked, regretting his choice of words when you looked shaken again. “I-It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he added, “I – we understand if you’re not comfortable.” Belphegor had an idea what it was about based on the garbled cries he heard coming from you.

“In that case, I’ll just get back to sleep,” Asmodeus yawned, “I might as well sleep an extra hour just to make up for this unexpected awakening.” Beelzebub decided to leave as well – but not before grabbing a raw steak to snack on first. You and the Seventh-Born sat in complete silence aside from the quiet sips you’re making.

“Do you want more?” he asked when you finished your milk, seeing you shake your head; watched you slide off the counter to clean up your mug before putting it away. “Thanks for the milk,” you finally spoke, “But I don’t feel like going back to bed just yet. Would it be okay if you stay with me a bit longer?”

…

The two of you laid side-by-side on a pillow pile on the floor, looking up at some stars while in the Planetarium. “I spy... _Ursa Minor_ ,” you called out, your finger pointing towards a cluster of stars. “Actually, that’s _Ursa Major_ ,” he corrected, “But it’s a good guess – those two could be confused with each other.”

A few moments of silence pass before he decided to break it. “You’ve been with us for almost a month now, right?” he asked, seeing you nod, “Are you sure you’re still not having second thoughts after what you’ve been through?”

“I don’t think so. Why are you bringing this up?” you replied, turning your head to look at him as he continued to look up at the stars. “You had a chance to escape with Solomon but you changed your mind at the last second, and you almost became a meal for Lord Diavolo,” he pointed out, “You could’ve just walked out any time, so why?”

You hadn’t really thought about that; went back to staring at the sky as you racked your brain for an answer. “If Lucifer hadn’t told me of what would happen if I did?” you finally replied, remembering the First-Born’s words, “I would’ve stayed anyway – sure I had friends but family is a different matter."

That piqued his interest and you felt his eyes on you. “Why’s that? If you don’t mind me asking,” he said, hearing you sigh. “You probably noticed that I don’t get contacted by them, right?” you began, “The last time I spoke to anyone aside from you or your brothers was Luke; I haven’t heard from Simeon but I’m sure he got filled in on my current situation. And then there’s Solomon, but you know how bad it is between us at this point.”

“However, in regards to my own family? I might as well be walking into an empty home,” you continued, “Everyday felt the same – my parents always favored those who either had traits I lack or are more talented than I am.”

Belphegor didn’t know what to say – he’s one of the youngest among his brothers but Lucifer knows when he needs some attention even if he didn’t ask for it. “I’m sure they miss you as your friends do,” he stated, “They probably just don’t know how to approach you or something.” All he heard from you was a forced small laugh. “I doubt it,” you scoffed, “The first night – no, the first week I was here they haven’t bothered searching for me. What do you think that says about them?”

_CRASH! BANG!! ROAR!!_

“What the fuck was that?!” you yelped as you and Belphegor stood up, the commotion echoing through the halls. “Oh no…” was all he said before he broke into a run; you followed right behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hold him down!!”

“I’m trying! _We’re fucking trying!!_ ”

Beelzebub hissed and roared as he squirmed violently, giving Mammon and Leviathan some difficulty as they attempt to restrain him. Belphegor rushed over to help when his twin suddenly broke free; immediately lunged at and pinned you to the floor. Before you could even shove him off, he already latched himself onto your neck; screamed as he began feeding on you.

“Beel, no!” Belphegor yelled, pulling his twin off and in the process having a small portion of your neck ripped off, causing you to bleed profusely. As you struggled to stop the bleeding, you noticed some of the brothers look away and even hold their breath as the scent of your blood wafted through the room. “MC, run! Get outta here!!” the Seventh-Born demanded while he struggled to hold a now-more-ravenous Beelzebub back.

Left with no other choice, you bolted away from the everyone and out the front door. Just as you reached the gate, you felt weak and your vision was already getting blurry; before long you let out a pained whimper and collapsed to the ground.

_Whine…_

Through your fading vision you recognized the whitish-silver wolf licking your outstretched hand as though silently telling you to hold on. You tried reaching up to pet it but your hand felt too heavy to lift.

Within seconds, you blacked out.

…

It’s cold…really cold…

“Mngh…where…where am I…”

You slowly opened your eyes – the lights have been dimmed, but the first thing you see is blue. You blinked a few more times and noticed this room has an ocean theme to it – jellyfish lamps hanging above you that they appeared to be swimming; the ceiling has a motif that makes you feel you’re underwater, the blue lighting hidden behind that adding to the illusion.

Looking around, you noticed what appears to be a gaming system set up in a corner next to a large aquarium; there were so many Ruri-chan figurines and numerous posters you couldn’t even bother to count – just noting the ones positioned on one of the shelves would take some time. You also realized you’re laying in a bathtub, a Ruri-chan blanket draped over you. _‘Wait, this is Levi’s room…’_ you thought as you finally regained your bearings, _‘How did I get here?’_

Attempting to sit up, you fell back down as pain finally registers within you. “F-Fuck…” you winced, feeling a burning sensation on your neck. “Hey, try not to move so much,” a familiar voice begs, “You’ve already lost so much blood that even Lucifer was having trouble holding back.”

You watched Leviathan walk into the room and seat himself in a nearby chair, dumping fresh medical supplies on a glass coffee table next to him. “I was just about to change your bandage,” he explained as he slipped on a cloth mask, “Already did that at least twice while you were passed out, but I guess this will make it a bit easier now that you’re awake.”

 _‘Awake and in pain!’_ you mused, not having the strength to complain as he gently propped you up. “I should probably change those too,” he muttered, seeing a few drops of your blood staining his Ruri-chan pillow, “I’ll do that once it’s safe for you to head back to your room.”

All at once, you remembered what had happened. “Beel’s okay, in case you’re wondering,” he went on, “He was just hungry – it’s our fault for not noticing that he wasn’t feeding enough these days.”

“What…what happened to him?” you managed to rasp out. He doesn’t reply immediately as he was more focused on unwrapping the soiled bandage around your neck; tossed it into a nearby trash can. He then prepared a cool sterile solution of soap and water, using a soft washcloth to clean off any excess blood on your skin. “Looking good – at least the bleeding’s not as severe now…” he muttered.

You stayed silent as he opened a tub of topical ointment before applying it to your neck, mumbling apologies if he touched a sensitive area. He then placed a fresh gauze over your wound and secured it in place with some bandage; used a couple of bandage clips to hold it in place. “There we go…” he breathed, helping you lie back down. “What happened to Beel?” you repeated your question from earlier, “Why did he attack me?”

“He turned feral,” he replied, sighing slightly, “It’s what happens if any of us hadn’t fed on enough blood for a certain amount of time. Some of us could manage a few days at least, but with him? He’d be responsible for emptying a large blood bank within a day if he’s that ravenous.”

He went on to explain that it’s the main reason they have a stash of blood packs ready in case this kind of situation occurs. “What about animal blood? Wouldn’t that work as a substitute?” you asked, seeing him make a disgusted face. “The last time some of us did, it ended with us puking violently within seconds,” he said, “ _Not_ doing that again.”

“Where did you even get those blood packs?”

“Lucifer has some connections with smaller blood banks – any surplus in their inventory and they just pass it to him, no questions asked. It’s way easier than having Mammon steal some before that deal was struck.”

“How did you manage before blood banks existed?”

“We fed on actual humans, of course. After we ran from our old home our usual choices were anyone who were homeless, runaways and criminals. _That_ was even harder once they learned to hide from us.”

You then heard the door open and noticed Mammon peeking in, also wearing a cloth mask. “Hey Levi, got another batch to burn up?” he asked, his eyes widening slightly when you weakly waved at him. “MC, you’re awake!” he exclaimed, running over to you, “I thought you wouldn’t make it! You even stopped breathing for -!”

“Hey, back off! They’re still recovering,” Leviathan scolded, thrusting the trash can into his brother’s hands, “Just go burn this batch before we get another feral situation to deal with.”

“Alright, alright – you don’t need to yell…” the Second-Born muttered, almost bumping into masked Lucifer when he exited the room. “MC, are you alright?” the First-Born asked. “I am…and I take it you’re all wearing those masks because of me?” you responded. “Well, you _were_ bleeding all over the place,” Lucifer pointed out, “Those messes had been cleaned up but the odor still lingers – especially the puddle by the gate.”

You wanted to apologize but you felt drowsy, failing to stifle a yawn as it escapes you. “No more talking now, MC…” Leviathan instructed, “Go back to sleep. You need it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“That’s it! I’m coming up there and demanding them to let you go!”

“Luke, let’s not be irrational.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle as Luke glared at Simeon while you’re still on a video call. “That’s not funny, MC – one of them chewed on your neck! What if you end up in a body bag the next time?!” the younger Angel whined. “That’s not going to happen,” the older Angel assured, “Besides, if they planned to kill MC they wouldn’t just tear out a chunk and leave them for dead.”

“Obviously they’re just keeping them alive – seeing that they’re an easy meal,” Solomon muttered. “Shut up,” you snapped, “And how did you get in here? I didn’t invite you to this call.”

“I’ve always been here – this is our group chat, after all.”

“Well, get out.”

“No can do, Blood Pack. Simeon created this group in the first place – he gets to decide.”

“Will you two stop fighting already?” Simeon sighed, “And I know you’re still sour about MC’s choice to stay with them, but it’s their decision.” Solomon rolled his eyes and exited the call out of spite; Luke decided to get off too as he has to tend to some cookies. “To be honest, I’m genuinely worried about you,” he admitted, “Even Luke’s concerned about your well-being.”

“I’m still alive, at least. That’s what counts, right?” you assured, but you knew from the look he’s giving he’s not satisfied with your response. “Just…be careful, okay? I know your family hasn’t even bothered looking for you but that doesn’t mean you get to live recklessly,” he said, “You know you could always stay with me and Luke if things go south where you are.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you noted, “Just make sure the couch is ready if I do come over.” You both shared a laugh – it wouldn’t be the first time you slept over at their place whenever you needed a break from your family. “Nice talking to you again, MC – keep in touch when you could, alright?” he asked, seeing you nod.

You ended the call and attempted to get out of Leviathan’s bathtub bed, failing as your body still feels a bit weak. What’s even worse was that your stomach began to growl – you don’t know how long you’ve passed out but you definitely haven’t had breakfast; probably skipped lunch too. “Just in time,” Leviathan joked as he walked in, “Alright, hang onto me as best as you could – I’m gonna move you first.”

He slid his arms under and easily lifted you up, carrying you bridal-style to your room. On the way you could pick up the strong, pungent odor of bleach in the halls – it’s making you gag. “H-Hey, don’t throw up while I’m carrying you!” he half-scolded, sighing in relief as you managed to fight it.

When you both reached your room, you noticed a blood pack stand right next to your bed. “Lucifer and Satan had to head out earlier to gather more packs for your blood type,” he explained, “When we had to calm Beel down he almost finished the entire stock.”

“Are you sure nobody’s asked questions about what you really needed those blood packs for?” you asked. “They all believe Lucifer is a doctor so it’s all good,” he assured, gently laying you down before prepping your arm for needle insertion. Just as he was about to pierce your skin, he caught you turning away and closing your eyes. “Not a fan of needles, huh?” he chuckled, “Lemme get something to distract you for a bit.”

Taking out his phone and selecting a video, he lets you hold and watch it; waits until you’re fully distracted before he breaks your skin and secures the needle in place. “All done,” he softly announces, holding back another chuckle when you realized what he did. “Stay put; I’ll get you some dinner,” he said as he patted your head, “Try not to move so much, okay?”

As soon as he left, Simeon’s earlier words echoed through your mind: _“Just…_ _be careful, okay? I know your family hasn’t even bothered looking for you but that doesn’t mean you get to live recklessly.”_

 _‘Three counts of danger and the last one almost took my life,’_ you thought, _‘Sometimes I even surprise myself that I still want to stay here.’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took you almost two weeks to fully recover from Beelzebub’s feral feeding attack – both mentally and physically. Said vampire kept his distance from you during that time, but when it was certain you weren’t going to send him away things are back to normal between you two.

“Stop picking at it,” Leviathan scolded, moving your hand away from your neck, “I don’t care if it itches but if you keep touching that scab, I might as well keep your neck wrapped up until it falls off on its own.”

“That’s definitely going to leave one nasty scar, though,” Asmodeus pointed out, “I suppose a little makeup could hide it, but then again with some of us _slowly_ yearning for a taste -”

“Don’t even finish that sentence!” Mammon interrupted. “Oh, come on!” the Fifth-Born snapped, “Satan had a little drop, you fucked and sipped from them, and even _Lord Diavolo_ had a sample – so why can’t I?!”

“How about you explain what happened to _every single human_ you fed on in the past? You might as well be “Lord Diavolo 2.0” if you kept that up!”

“I didn’t have a harem! Or I would’ve if you hadn’t allowed them to escape while I was passed out!”

“There were “Missing People” posters everywhere during that time – the last thing we needed was for you to get us exposed!”

You and Leviathan sighed, both of you deciding to leave the room while the two continued to bicker. “Wanna go try out a new game I just got?” he offered, “It says that two players are a minimum and Mammon’s too busy right now to play with me.” You nodded, following him to his room – anything to get your mind off the sound of furniture being upturned in the room you both left a minute ago.

…

“Down! Get down! Wait, I mean up! Get on top of me!”

“Why is this so hard?!”

“Just bounce on me!”

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit – we need to use something else.”

“No, wait – just slide it in.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, yeah – looks like it fits.”

“Something’s coming out – was that supposed to -”

“ _ **What is even going on in here?!**_ ” Lucifer demanded as he slammed the door open – only to see you and Leviathan at his computer; you’re sitting on his lap as you thought this would help in sharing the keyboard as you’re playing some co-op game. “Need something?” the Third-Born asked, looking as confused as you are. “No, no – my apologies,” the First-Born muttered, slowly closing the door as he leaves the room. “What was that about?” you asked, seeing Leviathan shrug before you resumed playing.

Halfway through the game you slowly began to notice him slacking off. “Levi, focus!” you half-scolded, getting distracted yourself as you feel him sniff and nuzzle your neck. You pulled away and caught him looking elsewhere with a blush on his face. “Do you need a break?” you asked, “We could stop for a bit.”

“N-No, keep going…” he insisted, adjusting himself so you’re both still comfortable. Thinking nothing of it, you both resumed playing when he began slacking off again; felt him nuzzle and lick your neck. “L-Levi, w-what’re you – a-aah…” you stuttered. He placed his hands over yours, interlacing his fingers through your own while ignoring the blaring “Game Over” screen on his monitor.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hold back anymore…” he admitted huskily, “From the first day I offered to nurse you back to health, I had to resist the urge to have a taste.” He continued to lick and nibble teasingly, not enough to break through your skin. “And with you literally on top of me right now, that temptation has gotten worse,” he added, “I need to finish off what I started since Lord Diavolo’s party.”

A brief memory of him stealing a kiss after chasing you through the castle halls flashed back as a reminder. As he continued to tease, you felt his hands slowly remove your bottoms followed by his own; slapped and rubbed his hard cock against you as you squirmed. “It wasn’t fair that Mammon had you first,” he snarled, “But luckily he’s not here to interrupt like last time.”

You couldn’t protest, but you also couldn’t resist – and the moan escaping your lips as he slid himself inside you confirmed that. “Been a while since you had fucked, huh?” he snickered, “Guess Mammon hasn’t had his second round with you yet. More for me, then.”

_SMACK!_

“Mngh!” you whimpered as he slammed into you, your hips slapping together as you rode him. One of his hands slid under your top and along your torso, making you cry out as his fingers played with your nipple. “You’re getting a bit loud~!” he purred, “Are you trying to lure Lucifer back in here? Naughty, MC…”

He then stood up and quickly cleared a spot on his table, still inside you as he bent you over; began thrusting so hard his Ruri-chan figurines would’ve fallen off if he hadn’t secured them in place. “You feel so good!” he groaned, lifting one of your legs as he moved harder and faster while your moans turned to screams. “L-Levi, slow down!” you pleaded, your words falling on deaf ears as he continued pounding into you.

Just as you were about to come, he slowly pulled out and the sudden absence made you whimper. “I want you to look at me,” he demanded, flipping you around before shoving his dripping cock back into you. “You make such lewd faces, MC – even better than any hentai game I played,” he purred. You could feel your orgasm building up more; your panting and moaning almost matching his as you both got close to your release. “M-MC…” he whimpered, “I can’t s-stop! I – _f-fuck!!_ ”

A final thrust and he held himself still, groaning and emptying himself inside you as you came at the same time. He couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled out again, watching his cum spill out of you and onto the floor. You were still a bit dazed when he leaned over, exposing your neck before sinking his fangs into you; felt him take a few sips before letting go.

“Now you’ve been “marked” by me as well…” he snickered, licking the blood from your puncture wounds. “It wouldn’t be long before another brother gets his chance, so I’m going to savor this moment as long as possible.” He then carried you off the table and laid you into his bathtub bed, draping a blanket over you as you closed your eyes.

“Sleep tight, MC…” he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead before cleaning up the mess you both made. It didn’t take long and he was soon laying beside you, pulling you close as he drifted into a deep slumber.

…

Lucifer hadn’t left, opting to eavesdrop on you and Leviathan hoping neither of you would notice. Fortunately nobody caught him as the rest were either already asleep or too occupied with whatever they were doing. He felt a small pang of jealousy listening to the sounds you made, but he managed to control himself and headed back to his room once it was over.

A part of him yearned for you to be his – and _only_ his – but another decided to continue waiting. _‘Give them time…’_ he reminded himself.


	8. Echoes and Reflections

_‘No, no, not again!’_

_You ran through the House of Lamentation’s halls as_ _a feral_ _Beelzebub_ _snarls_ _hungrily behind you. Every door you tried to open was either locked or it led you to a room that it was not supposed to lead to._ _Eventually you stumbled out into the entrance hall and made a beeline for the front door._

_But instead of being outside, you found yourself back in_ _side_ _a castle – the same one you’ve been visiting in your past dreams,_ _only this time it’s still_ _in pristine condition_ _. However, there was no time to explore and you ran just as the Sixth-Born was within an arms-reach of grabbing you._

_“This way! Follow me!”_

_You looked up and saw Lilith standing at the top of some stairs, gesturing you to follow her. “Come on, hurry!” she pleaded, taking you by the hand once you reached her and leading you into her room. “Stay here and be quiet,” she whispered, “I’ll take care of my brother.”_

_She then draped a large thick sheet over you before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. You stayed curled up where you were, hugging yourself in an effort to make yourself a bit smaller. Exhaustion finally caught up with you and you felt your eyelids droop; fell asleep_ _on the floor_ _within seconds._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_‘It’s so cramped in here…’_

You blinked slowly and opened your eyes to see a still-sleeping Levi before you – and also notice his arms and legs are wrapped around your body. You make an effort to get up but he holds you in place. “Just a bit longer…” he mumbled, “You’re so warm.”

“Levi, I really need to go to the bathroom…” you muttered, trying once more to free yourself from him. He chuckled, giving you a chaste kiss before finally releasing you; watched you scramble around to find and slip on your bottoms while he lounged lazily over the side of his bathtub bed. “Looks like you’re going commando today,” he commented, smirking as you looked at him.

Playfully rolling your eyes, you were just about to leave his room when you bumped into a surprised-and-confused Mammon when you opened the door. “Oi, MC – what’re you doing in Levi’s room?” he asked. You were just about to give an excuse when he noticed your neck – semi-dried blood streaks from a couple of puncture wounds. “No time to explain, I gotta go!” you blurted, rushing past him as you made your way to the common bathroom.

Mammon half-glared at Leviathan, the latter whistling nonchalantly while he browsed through his phone. “Something tells me that you didn’t just feed on them last night. What brought that on?” the Second-Born pointed out, seeing his brother look at him innocently. “No idea what you’re talking about – we were just playing games all night,” the Third-Born explained.

Without warning, Mammon then walked into the room and picked up your underwear from the floor – had you looked closer earlier, it was just laying in a crumpled heap under his gaming table. “Explain this,” he snickered, smirking as Leviathan blushed, “Looks like Levi had a nice time – felt good, didn’t it?”

“Sh-Shut up!” the Third-Born hissed, failing to hide his reddened face as his brother laughed. “Levi finally stuck his dick in something that’s not a toy -!” Mammon called out, his sentence unfinished as Leviathan tackled him; the two ended up wrestling playfully on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today’s your turn to prepare meals, according to Lucifer’s list of chores. You were busy cracking some eggs into a bowl and scrambling them when you began to hum a tune; sing after a while.

“I’ve heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don’t really care for music, do you?”

Just as you were about to continue, another voice continued the lyrics.

“It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah”

You turned to see Lucifer leaning against the door, arms crossed as he smiled softly at you. Giggling, you both continued…

“Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah”

“You didn’t tell me you could sing,” he commented, walking towards and preparing a pot of coffee to help you out. “That’s because I normally don’t,” you explained, “But today I just felt like it.” You began cooking the eggs and allowed it to sizzle while you chopped up some bacon; tossed the meat into the pan before using a spatula to fold them in. “Needs a little more salt,” you muttered, not taking your eyes off the pan as you blindly reached for the salt shaker.

Lucifer gently nudged it to you and for a moment your fingers brushed together. He pulled away first, going back to tending the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup; decided to prepare one for you too. He then heard you play the same song with your phone and watched you sway to the tune; put down his mug and gently pulled you to him as though mesmerized, dancing together.

_“Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I’ve walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

Slowly, he leaned close and pressed his lips against yours – he was soft and gentle as he kissed you. He could feel your heartbeat quicken as he continued, his arms wrapped around your waist. It was then he could sense it – how sweet and warm your blood is, tantalizing him to have a taste. You felt him nuzzle your neck and you willingly moved your head to the side, felt his fangs graze you enough to send a shudder through you.

…and then he stopped. You watched him step back and place a hand over his mouth as he looked away. “No, I can’t…” he muttered, “Not now.” You tried to reach out to him but he stepped back further, shaking his head. “You’re going to burn breakfast, by the way,” he stated, seeing you rush to turn off the stove before you lost the omelet you were preparing earlier.

 _‘What was I thinking? Surely I had more control over_ _this_ _,’_ he thought, sipping his coffee in an effort to calm himself. He then remembered he had prepared a mug for you too; cleared his throat as he offered it. “It’s still quite hot – don’t burn yourself,” he mumbled, smiling softly as you sipped some. “Do you need additional assistance with the rest of breakfast? It’s to make up for distracting you earlier,” he offered.

You nodded and asked him to help prepare some toasted sandwiches while you grabbed ingredients for a fruit salad.

…

Later that afternoon…

 _‘Beel just had to snack on the ingredients I needed for preparing dinner,’_ you mused, carrying some shopping bags to the kitchen. As you were sorting out the groceries you heard a faint tune – someone’s playing a guitar. Curiosity took over and you quickly packed away each item before following the music; stopped just a shy away from the music room as you heard a familiar voice.

You carefully and quietly pushed the door open and peeked through the crack. Lucifer is sitting on a chair, strumming a guitar; singing with his eyes closed blissfully. You recognized the song as the one you were singing / listening to earlier – only he’s singing it in a different language. “I know you’re there,” he called out, “Come in, MC.”

He chuckled softly seeing a faint blush on your face as you walked in. “I’m not familiar with that language – but you sing it so eloquently. It makes the song sound more beautiful that way,” you admitted. “It’s Yiddish – and yes, indeed it does,” he explained, “However, some of the lyrics and verses are slightly different when translated to English.”

A comfortable silence fell between you two for a moment, broken by a soft sigh from Lucifer. “About earlier this morning,” he began, putting down his guitar, “I apologize for being a little too forward – you just happened to remind me of someone I once knew.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_A few weeks had passed since they fled their home…_

_Lucifer was sitting by himself in a bar, looking quite aloof to the other patrons as he sipped his drink. He had a high alcohol tolerance but he believed he may have taken a bit too much tonight – his vision was getting blurry and he was half-stumbling as he tried to make his way to the door; at some point he passed out._

_When he came to, he noticed he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. “You’re awake,” said a gentle voice, “I found you_ _acting delirious_ _outside the local pub_ _last night_ _. I couldn’t just leave you there, so I took you with me.”_ _It was a human he had never seen before – then again, he and his brothers were constantly on the move fearing they may be hunted down by anyone who’d recognize them. Speaking of which…_

_“That’s very kind of you, but I must get going – my brothers are probably wondering where I am,” he said, trying to get up but collapsing back onto the pillows as his head throbbed painfully. “I believe you should rest first,” they said, “I’ll fetch you some medicine to quicken your recovery.”_

_He was well-enough to walk after a few hours and thanked them for their hospitality. “Do you suppose we’d see each other again?” they asked. “I couldn’t guarantee it, but I’ll definitely recognize you if we did,” Lucifer replied, the two sharing a small laugh before they parted ways._

_They never did meet up again – vampire hunters raided the town that night and had set fire to every building in their path, hoping to smoke them out and uncaring if innocent lives were taken. Lucifer and his brothers barely escaped but as they were fleeing, he looked back one last time and saw the same human looking back at him from a window as their house got consumed by roaring flames._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“They didn’t deserve that,” Lucifer sighed, “If I could, I’d have gotten them to safety – but my brothers always came first.” He turned towards you as you sympathetically placed your hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault,” you assured, “You had to ensure your brothers were safe; you didn’t want to lose them as you already lost Lilith.”

He nodded, placing his hand on yours in silent agreement. “I should get started on dinner,” you stated, slowly pulling your hand away…only to have him pull you back, making you stumble and land on his lap. The temptation to sample your blood flared within him again, his hand gently caressing your neck where a vein would be. He leaned closer, nuzzling and licking before baring his fangs and -

“Well, what do we have here~?”

Lucifer immediately pulled himself back and clenched his jaws shut as Asmodeus chuckled, the latter leaning casually against a wall. “W-When did you get in here?” you stuttered, seeing the Fourth-Born smirking. “Long enough to see Lucifer almost take a bite out of you,” he replied, “And it looks like he’s trying _so_ hard to fight it. And here I thought you had control of your urges, big brother.”

“Shut it, Asmo!” the First-Born hissed, standing up and protectively putting you behind him. Without another word, he then took you by the hand and led you out of the music room; ignored Asmodeus sneering behind him. “It won’t be long until you give in, you know~!” the latter called out.

As much as he wants to deny it, Lucifer knew he was right – it wouldn’t be long until he has grown attached to you like some of his brothers already were at this point. _‘Then again, I think it’s already too late…’_ he thought, sparing you a quick hug before leaving you in the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“See, Luke? It’s not so bad in here.”

You had invited Luke and Simeon to visit you over the weekend – with Lucifer’s permission, of course. “I still think I shouldn’t even be here,” the younger Angel whined, “I’m right in the middle of a monster’s home – or rather, _a home of seven monsters_!”

“Luke, it’s fine – sure, I had some “close encounters” but I’m still alive,” you assured. “Forgive me for being a little too forward, but…” the older Angel stated as he studied your neck, “It appears you’ve been fed on just recently – those teeth punctures look somewhat fresh compared to those other scars.”

You giggled sheepishly and rubbed your neck, trying to ignore Luke’s shocked expression. “Are you willingly letting them take your blood?!” the latter blanched, “MC, you’re gonna get yourself killed! Now I understand why Solomon called you ‘Blood Pack’ last time.”

“It was only a few sips – and it’s not on a daily basis. Besides, they have an alternative to curb their cravings,” you explained. As if to prove your point, Beelzebub walked past the open living room door sipping on a blood pack – much to Luke’s disgust and Simeon’s interest. “MC, I knew I’d find you here…” said Lucifer as he walked in, “And hello, Simeon – long time no see.”

“Likewise, Lucifer…” Simeon greeted back, “I see you haven’t changed much.” It took both you and Luke a few moments to understand what just happened. “I knew him and his brothers longer than you two would assume,” he explained, “If I have to be specific, this was _before_ they became vampires.”

“You already knew vampires exist _and you didn’t say anything until now_?!” Luke exclaimed. “I believe he has his reasons to remain silent about their existence – especially after that one incident centuries ago,” you explained, discretely sharing a look with Lucifer. “MC, you know something too? Tell me everything!” the younger Angel demanded.

“Not until you’re ready, Luke…” Simeon chuckled, “However, I can now safely say that all those movies you saw about vampires may or may not be as accurate as you think.”

You giggled as Luke continued to ask for details only to be refused each time. “Anyway, MC – after you’re done with your little meeting, I’d like you to accompany me in gathering additional blood packs,” said Lucifer, “Everyone else is already preoccupied and I wouldn’t risk having Beel tag along for this even though he’s free at the moment.”

…

It was then you realized the actual reason why he’s letting you come with him – you learned that normally it would either be Lucifer or Satan dropping by certain small blood banks to gather any surplus in their inventory, and seeing that he trusts you enough he’s letting the phlebotomy technicians know that you’d be taking part in this errand as well.

“All you have to do is tell them I sent you in case you’re dealing with a new hire,” the First-Born explained, “And make sure you don’t mix up the packs or let them them tear – the last thing we need is to have contaminated supplies.” You agreed, helping him load labeled boxes into the trunk. “I believe this should be more than enough,” he noted, “Let’s head back and -”

He froze mid-sentence, hissing quietly as he looked around. You were about to ask what’s wrong when you heard a low growl; saw the whitish-silver wolf approach you before stopping at a fair distance. “Lucifer?” you whispered, silenced as he holds up a hand towards you. “Just close the trunk and get in car,” he instructed, not taking his eyes off the wolf, “Don’t make any sudden movements.”

You nodded slowly and did as he requested, but the second you tried to open the door the wolf lunged and sank its jaws into your arm; your scream echoed so loud it drew the attention of anyone in the blood bank you’re still quite close to. Lucifer wasted no time and wrestled the wolf off of you but before he could land a punch, it ran away.

“L-Lucifer…” you whimpered, cradling your bleeding arm. “Shit! Hang on, MC…” he snarled, helping you into the passenger seat and quickly wrapping some bandage around you arm; sped back home via a shortcut he’s familiar with.

His yearning for your blood was immediately overtaken as realization hit him – you’ve been bitten by a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is "Hallelujah"  
> \- Leonard Cohen (original version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjJy6_toYaI  
> \- Aurelio Voltaire's cover (Heart-Shaped Wound album): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEbjM7tsupg  
> \- Yiddish version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH1fERC_504


	9. Possession

You don’t remember passing out while Lucifer sped through the streets.

You didn’t hear him frantically shouting into his phone telling his brothers that you need immediate medical assistance; feel him carrying you out of the car and into your room, ignoring the worried looks some of his brothers were throwing your way.

You also didn’t hear the arguments being exchanged on whether or not a wolfsbane concoction is required for your treatment, nor did you feel your arm being treated with the same but in small amounts as the last issue they need is for you to be poisoned from it.

What you do know is that by the time you regained consciousness, you realized you’re back in the attic and your heavily-bandaged arm has a faint herbal smell coming from it. As you sat up, you noticed there’s a thick metal collar on your neck which is locked closed with a padlock; it’s connected to a heavy metal chain that’s bolted to the wall close to the bed. Thankfully it’s long enough to allow you to reach the barred door, which is obviously locked. “Hello? Anyone out there?” you called out, “Mammon? Levi?”

…you were met with silence. Sighing, you trudged back to the bed and flopped backwards onto it; closed your eyes. You hadn’t been asleep for long when you were woken up by gentle knocking – Beelzebub smiled as he held up a plate of food. “I knew you’d be awake in time for lunch,” he said, “You’ve been unconscious since last night.”

He unlocked the door and let himself in, placing your food on the table. “Why am I locked in here?” you asked, seeing him frown slightly. “After Lucifer told us what happened, Satan decided it’s for the best to keep you locked up,” he replied, “There was an argument about it – but we have to do this just in case you… _turn_.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been bitten, MC. From what we remember, werewolf bites are dangerous – however, there’s a small chance you wouldn’t turn but that’s only if you’re lucky.”

“How long am I going to stay up here?”

“Until the next full moon – which is about a week from now.”

“And this metal collar?”

“Lucifer decided to go all-out. He treated you with some wolfsbane potion and the silver collar is to help “weaken” any possibility of you becoming a werewolf – but we’re just gonna have to wait and see if that happens.”

“…are you going to kill me if I become a werewolf?”

He silently turned away, giving you the impression that he would rather not talk about that. “Go ahead and eat; I’ll come back in a bit to clean up,” he muttered, leaving you alone once he locked the door and headed downstairs. You studied the dish before you – grilled sirloin steak with a side of baked potato; steamed riced drizzled with gravy. At first you didn't feel like eating after you learned what you’re about to go through, but your stomach protested otherwise and you emptied your plate within minutes. _‘_ _Might as well enjoy my last moments_ _as I am_ _,’_ you thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hm…” Lucifer hummed as he inspected the bite wound on your arm, “It’s healed just fine; luckily there were no broken bones involved.” He opened up a small tub of homemade ointment and gently rubbed some on your skin, taking care not to use too much before wrapping it up with a fresh roll of bandage – almost immediately you recognized that faint-but-familiar herbal odor. He then unlocked your silver collar and checked for any damages; cleaned it up before locking it back on your neck.

“Isn’t wolfsbane supposedly poisonous?” you asked, worried that this would kill you before you even became a werewolf. “It is, unless one knows how to neutralize the toxins beforehand,” he replied, “This batch has been freshly prepared but it’s still a tricky one to master – one mistake and we’d be burying you already.”

You realized he does have a point – which then brought up your next question. “I could’ve just left you to your fate,” he added before you could ask, “However, I had an assumption that either way you’d still come back – this mansion is your home, after all.”

“And you didn’t want your brothers to ask why I wasn’t with you if you did that,” you finished, seeing him nod. “We still have time before the night of the full moon,” he explained, “I’ve already made arrangements that at least one of us would come up here to check on you and also provide some company so you’re not alone.”

“Can’t I just roam around but keep this collar on? If one of you has to hold onto the leash, I’m fine with that too.”

“It’s too risky – if you happen to turn earlier than scheduled we wouldn’t be prepared. So it’s best to keep you confined in one place.”

“But I can’t stay up here until that night! What if I need to use the bathroom? What if I want to step outside for a while? What if -”

“Everything has been arranged to tend to your needs,” he interrupted, “I know this is selfish of me – of us, rather – since our safety matters, but we can’t take the risk.” You sighed and hugged a pillow, looking away from him as tears threatened to fall. “I know you’re scared,” he went on, “But we’ll manage one way or another. I just hope we wouldn’t have to -”

He stopped himself, mentally pushing away the thought of killing you if that outcome comes to fruition. “It’s going to be okay,” he assured, about to pull you into a hug when you moved instead; patted your head softly as you sobbed. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he repeated, staying in place as he comforted you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure you’re not feeling weird?”

“I feel fine – I just don’t like how those people are staring at me.”

Mammon knew what you meant – not long after you had your little talk with Lucifer, he gathered the rest of the brothers to discuss some changes while you’re being “quarantined”. Eventually it has been decided that you are allowed to step out of the attic once in a while so you wouldn’t feel confined all day.

It’s a cloudy evening and the Second-Born decided to take you out for a walk, but he was given strict instructions to not take the collar off or let go of the leash while at it – which led to both of you getting awkward looks in your general direction. “Don’t mind them,” he said, “Just pretend we’re doing a cosplay or something like that.”

After a while you both decided to stop and have a snack. While you were waiting on a bench, you spotted the whitish-silver wolf staring at you from a distance. “Oi, MC – you daydreaming?” Mammon’s voice cut in, causing you to look at him, “Scooch over, we’re gonna share this.”

You moved over so he could sit beside you and looked back to where you saw the wolf, only to see it has disappeared. “What is it, MC?” he asked, bringing your attention back to him. “I thought I saw…” you began, shaking your head slightly, “Nevermind, it’s probably nothing.”

“If you say so,” he muttered, pulling you close and ignoring the blush on your face, “Come on, this drink can’t stay cold forever.” You stared at him for a moment before looking at the large [flavor] bubble tea he’s holding. You noticed your noses are barely touching as you sipped through separate straws – and when you least expected it, he gently pecked your nose, smirking as your blush deepened a bit.

You didn’t want to admit it but that cheered you up from what’s going to happen to you…even though it’s just for a while. “Hey, MC?” he then spoke, making you look at him, “I…I just want you to know – no matter what happens, I promise to be there by your side. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Now it’s your turn to make him blush as you lightly kissed his nose. “Thanks, Mammon…” you giggled. He couldn’t help but smile back in return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“MC, I got a new game!” Leviathan called out through the barred door, seeing you look up at him from your phone, “Come up to the door so you could watch me!”

Excited, you got out of bed and rushed to him – and almost choked yourself as the leash is now half its original length. Lucifer caught you out of your collar one day trying to pick the door lock; after some coaxing, he learned it was Mammon’s idea since he shared the thought of you roaming around freely instead of being stuck in one room for most of the day.

The Second-Born got you a lockpick set and even taught you how to use them, but you wouldn’t be using them again anytime soon as not only did the leash get shortened, but the padlock has been replaced with one that requires a special kind of key to unlock it. As for Mammon – he’s currently hung upside-down in his room and tied up in such a way that he’s both embarrassed and excited (though he’s suppressing and somewhat failing on the latter) at the same time.

“Oh right…” the Third-Born sighed, “And I don’t have the key since I forgot to ask Lucifer before he went out.” He was just about to turn away when he had an idea – slipping his portable console through the bars, he then quickly turned himself into a bat and flew through; picked up his console once he changed back. He then sat next to you on the bed so you could watch him play; allowed you a few rounds as well.

…he hadn’t noticed you dozing off after about a few hours when he felt you leaning on his shoulder. _‘_ _So cute…_ _’_ he thought, quietly snapping a photo of you in this position before gently laying you down properly in bed; draping a blanket over you. He then thought about sleeping next to you but upon remembering the eldest brother’s rules, sighed and settled for a chaste kiss to your forehead instead.

“Goodnight, MC…” he whispered before leaving you alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Click. Creak…_

“Oh, sorry – did I wake you?” Satan apologized as he saw you raise your head and half-glare at him sleepily. “No, it’s fine –I’m supposed to wake up anyway,” you assured him, yawning and stretching as he walked close carrying a tray. The smell of freshly-cooked waffles drizzled with honey brought a smile on your face, much to his delight. “Go ahead and eat up – I had to protect your share from Beel since he looked extra ravenous today,” he half-joked.

He sat a small distance away from you and began to read a book – although he looked preoccupied, he was also watching and waiting for any signs of your current condition. _‘_ _Maybe it’s still too soon to know?’_ he thought, _‘It’s only been a few days,_ _after all.’_ And then he had an idea. “MC, do you think it’s alright if I take you out today?” he asked, “I promise it wouldn’t be as awkward as when you were with Mammon.”

…

_Meow! Mew~!_

You looked in awe as cats and kittens of all shapes and sizes wandered around the caféteria. As if to make it less embarrassing, you and Satan donned cat ear headbands; he even wore a collar and leash to match with you. “I usually come here when I needed a break from home,” he said, “And I heard there’s something new on the menu today, so I thought I’d try it with you.” You both decided to seat yourselves by a window – the cold, gray and gloomy atmosphere outside had set the perfect mood for one to settle down and have a warm drink. Speaking of which…

“Yes, I’d like to have two orders of the newest item today,” he told a caféteria attendant, “Same for the usual.” You watched as he shared some light conversation with them as well. “Oh, this?” he went on as he pointed to his car ear headband, “MC and I will be headed to the park after our meal – we’re cat-watching today.”

 _‘Was that a fib or did he actually mean it?’_ you thought. You were then momentarily distracted as a Maine Coon kitten hopped up onto the table as though to take a closer look at you. “Well, aren’t you a little cutie~?” you cooed, gently picking and holding it against your chest; giggled as it purred.

_Me-e-ew!_

You looked down at your feet to see a Persian kitten looking back at you, which was then joined by a Turkish Angora…and it didn’t take long for you to be completely surrounded by felines of several breeds. “Well, what do we have here?” Satan chuckled, “Are you sure you didn’t put some catnip on yourself?”

Without warning, he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo while you still had kittens crawling all over you. Just as he was about to upload it to Fangbook, he noticed a few felines surrounding him as though asking to be cuddled too. “Alright, alright, one at a time…” he cooed, picking up a Russian Blue followed by a Siamese.

…unbeknownst to you, the wolf was still watching you from a distance…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alright, MC – time for a bubble bath with yours truly~!” Asmodeus called out as he climbed up the stairs, “I’ve also got some new products I would like you to try first.” He let himself into the attic to find you buried and curled up under the blanket. “Come on, don’t be shy…” he chirped, “Get out of there before I make you.”

You responded by curling up even more. He sighed and proceeded to pick you up – blanket included – and headed downstairs, ignoring your squirming and muffled pleas to put you down. When you were finally released from his clutches, you poked your head out of the blanket and blinked your eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

The first thing you saw were sepia-colored marble walls. There were mirrors set against the walls that wherever you look, you’d see your reflection from all angles; one of them happened to be a dresser where you assumed he kept all kinds of beauty products. Right in the center is a large circular bathtub surrounded by slender columns; translucent curtains held back by rose-themed tie backs hang elegantly around it and there’s a chandelier hung right above the center.

You noticed a bath is already prepared, rose petals and bubbles floating on lukewarm water. “Don’t tell me you’re going to get in there with your clothes on,” he giggled, “I’ll look away and cover my eyes so you can strip down and get in.” You watched as he did as he promised before quickly shedding your clothes and getting into the water; watched him turn around just in time. “D-Don’t look!” you scolded as you tried your best to cover your privates.

He chuckled and proceeded to strip down himself, smirking as you looked away. “Sweetie, two of my brothers already saw you naked – I don’t see why I shouldn’t,” he teased, getting into the water behind you, “Besides, I promise this is just a bubble bath and nothing more.”

You eventually loosened up and allowed him to move close to you; let him wash your hair and even scrub your back. “Do you want me to do the same?” you offered, seeing him smile and nod. “A little lower…” he directed, “Lower…even lower…keep going…”

“Asmo, I’m about to touch your ass.”

“That _is_ my ass.”

You yelped and pulled back, seeing him chuckle. He was about to turn around and say something when you suddenly splashed him in the face; saw you smirking. “Oh, you wanna play? _First one with wet hair loses!_ ” he challenged. The sound of playful laughter followed by splashing water echoed around you for quite some time.

Eventually you both wore yourselves out and leaned against the edge of the tub, soft classical music playing from his phone. “Hey, Asmo?” you asked, making him look at you, “Is it really true that nobody comes up here to visit when you guys moved in?”

He thought for a while. “Not that I recall,” he replied, “I believe even back then the townspeople either thought this place was abandoned and never bothered inspecting; we rarely went out ourselves due to the whole “run-away-and-lay-low” scenario we had going on.” He then studied your expression and saw a certain emotion in your eyes – you looked worried.

“Is something wrong, MC?” he asked. “What’s gonna happen to me once I turn?” you muttered. He sighed, wading close enough to huge you. “Let’s not think about that, okay?” he replied, “I personally believe you’re not going to turn – mainly because I don’t see any symptoms that would lead to it.”

“…really?”

“Really, really. For now, let’s continue our little bath and I’ll follow it up with some home salon treatment. How’s that sound?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Beelzebub noticed you hadn’t even touched breakfast today – and it’s your favorite too. “MC, are you okay?” he asked, seeing you curl up in bed. He knew all too well what’s going on through your head. “It’s not gonna happen,” he assured, “We’ve all talked about this and some of us agreed that you’ll be perfectly fine.”

“What about the others?” you mumbled. “To be honest, we’re still on the fence on that…” Belphegor replied, “But in the meantime, eat something at least – and I’m not taking your moody attitude as an excuse.” He sat next to you and picked up your plate; attempted to feed you. “Come on, don’t be difficult…” he huffed, trying again only to have you cover your mouth.

One look at this twin and the two shared an understanding nod. “H-Hey! What the -!” you protested as Beelzebub yanked off the blanket and pinned you down while Belphegor began tickling you, both grinning as you squealed and laughed while trying – and failing – to escape them. “Mission accomplished – get MC to smile again,” the Seventh-Born snickered. “Okay, you both win…” you groaned, eating your cold breakfast as they watched.

The three of you then spent the day watching several movies together until it was bedtime – and when your anxiety returned. “Please don’t leave me…” you begged, seeing the twins exchange worried glances. “You can stay with MC; I’ll come up and get you before Lucifer finds out,” Beelzebub offered as he walked out, “It’ll be just like the time you ran and hid in the local cemetery during one of his feral episodes.”

You couldn’t be more relieved. “Alright, move over a bit…” Belphegor insisted, “I know the bed’s large enough but I wanna make sure you’re comfortable and not going to roll off.” He even went ahead and fluffed up the pillows before laying down, allowing you to lay on his chest as he pulled the blanket over yourselves. He noticed you didn’t fall asleep right away so he began to sing softly.

“Goodnight, Demon Slayer, goodnight  
Now it’s time to close your tired eyes  
There’s devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they’d better hide  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, my little slayer, goodnight”

“Was that supposed to help me sleep?” you half-joked. “Did it work?” he responded, chuckling as you playfully slapped his chest. “I’m not going anywhere,” he assured. He laid awake a while longer until he was sure you’ve finally konked out, his fingers gently stroking your hair; he soon fell asleep himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_‘This is it…this is probably my last day as a human.’_

You’re currently sitting on the floor, hugging your knees while nervously watching the sky darken outside. Earlier today you heard the brothers debating on what they should do when you turn – you later learned that from Satan that Lucifer, Mammon and Leviathan were convinced that you will become a werewolf; Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor argued that since you weren’t showing any symptoms, you wouldn’t.

_“What about you, Satan?”_

_“I’d rather not choose sides, MC – the last thing we need tonight is for this family to tear apart, so I remained neutral.”_

You eventually stood up, wobbling slightly as you had been sitting in that position for quite some time. You walked over to the mirror and checked your reflection – so far you didn’t see any physical changes, but the anxiety remained. _‘Is it possible to not show any symptoms and still turn anyway?’_ you thought, secretly hoping that’s not the case.

“MC?”

You turned to find Satan at the door, his hands clutching the bars as he looked worriedly at you. “How are you feeling?” he asked, part of him knowing it’s a stupid question. “I’m f-fine…” you replied, turning away from him as tears began to pool in the corner of your eyes. Satan looked over at his brothers sitting on the stairs – they had all decided to wait together despite the possible danger.

“This isn’t helping,” Asmodeus whined, “Lucifer, can’t at least one of us get in there? They’re obviously scared!”

“You know we can’t risk that,” Lucifer argued, “And I thought we all agreed that we’re not going to step into that room unless it’s -”

“Screw that agreement! They’ve been getting more anxious each day and right now they’re at their breaking point,” Belphegor argued. “I don’t think I can stand this much longer,” Beelzebub muttered, “I know we’ve all done our best to make sure they remain calm, but -”

“Where did Mammon go?” Leviathan suddenly cut in. Satan quietly pointed towards you in response. “I’m here, okay?” the Second-Born whispered, hugging you from behind, “I promised I ain’t gonna leave you no matter what, didn’t I?”

You couldn’t hold back anymore; turned around and hugged him back as you cried. “Ssh…” he continued, gently swaying you back and forth, “I’m here. I ain’t leaving.”

_Awroo~!!_

The distant howling of a wolf echoed outside. “Uh…Mammon?” Satan called out, “You might want to look out the window.” Said brother peeked along with you – sure enough, the full moon was in clear view and was casting its light on the floor. The Second-Born quickly looked back and checked you all over…but nothing’s happened. “Do I look weird? I don’t feel anything,” you asked nervously.

He didn’t respond and continued inspecting you; double-checked even. “What’s on your mind right now?” he asked, cupping his hands on your cheeks. “Uh…” you replied, “I’m scared but now I’m confused?”

“Guys, I think it’s safe – they didn’t turn!” Mammon announced, seeing Lucifer rush in and allowing the First-Born to confirm his claim. “Everyone head downstairs to my study,” he requested.

…

Diavolo and Barbatos rushed over as soon as they received Lucifer’s call. “They’re perfectly healthy, my Lord,” the butler confirmed after a quick check-up, “Scarred, but still healthy; no symptoms to be seen.” The Vampire Prince nodded and turned to the brothers. “That wolf bite wasn’t meant to turn MC at all,” he deduced, “It was to mark them.”

“What do you mean?” Satan asked, seeing Diavolo expose your neck. “I believe some of you had already bitten MC at this point,” the latter explained, seeing two of the brothers blush slightly, “Likewise, this wolf must’ve sensed it and its natural instincts kicked in; caused it to bite MC that night.”

“But that would mean that the wolf _knows_ MC,” said Mammon, seeing the rest of them agree. “Are you aware that anyone you might know may have been a werewolf this entire time?” Diavolo asked you.

You shook your head. “I already know Simeon and Luke are Angels; Solomon has been my friend since we were kids, but he hasn’t been talking to me much since our last fight,” you explained, “I don’t know anybody else aside from them and everyone in this room.” You decided not to mention seeing the wolf whenever you were in public, but for some reason you had a feeling that was the same one that bit you.

Silence blanketed the atmosphere as everyone exchanged concerned glances. Nobody said a word, but it was clear they all had one thought: they can’t risk leaving you out of their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is "Goodnight, Demon Slayer" by Aurelio Voltaire  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMl1M8NDNug


	10. Between Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

You already knew they’d never let you out of their sight since your spat with Solomon – but that somehow increased ten-fold now that there’s a werewolf stalking you. You didn’t really mind it that much, but there are times it could get a little suffocating.

“I swear you’ve become a magnet for trouble lately,” Luke whined, “First these vampires made you stay, and now there’s a wolf after you. What next, a zombie?”

“You’re overreacting a little bit there,” you giggled as you set your phone down on your dresser, “But yeah, I just wish they could back off a little bit these days – it’s so bad that I can’t even be left home alone if everyone’s headed out.”

“Not even with the doors and windows locked? Seems they underestimated that you could look after yourself,” Simeon commented. You rolled your eyes and reached for a comb, smoothing out any knots and tangles in your hair. “I guess that’s how it is – you knew them long before I did, so you probably know why they’re more overprotective than usual.”

The older Angel nodded, knowing all-too-well that the bad blood between vampires and werewolves still remained even though it’s been centuries after their civil war. “They also could’ve just killed you and got this over with,” joined another voice, “If only you had just run away with me -”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Solomon!” you huffed, “And get over that already – it was my decision to stay, and you’re acting as if I made a terrible mistake.”

“It _is_ a mistake – you’ve been fed on, attacked and almost died, and now you’re a target in a dangerous “tug of war” between two species that are hellbent on killing each other. None of that would’ve happened if you had just listened to me that night!”

“Well if you hadn’t escaped _by yourself_ in the first place, you wouldn’t have to come back a week _after_ I decided to stay!”

“Oh, so what you’re trying to say is that it’s _my_ fault that you’re a walking Blood Pack?!”

“We always had each other’s backs when we were kids – _and that night you just abandoned me!_ ”

“I didn’t want to get caught escaping and – this is a reminder – _you_ were accompanied by those bloodsuckers so there was no way I’d break you out if that would get us both killed!”

“You used to take me on risky excursions in restricted locations back in the day, but you wouldn’t risk it if my life was on the line?!”

“Well, “back in the day” it was different – there were no vampires, werewolves, ghouls, or any fucking monsters that would feast on us or otherwise!”

“ _ **Stop fighting!**_ ” Luke shouted, relieved when you both decided to listen to him. “I have to go,” you muttered, immediately ending the video call before holding your head in your hands; sighing shakily. You then stood up and paced around your room, hoping your anger would simmer down. It didn’t and before you realized what you were doing, you grabbed an item from your dresser and threw it towards the mirror.

_SHATTER!!_

“ _ **AAGH!!**_ ”

“MC, stop!!” Satan shouted, immediately pulling you close to himself as you panted heavily. Seeing your angered expression among the broken glass had knocked your senses back to you. He quickly mumbled a few words and you watched as the mirror got repaired before you. “Come on, let’s go for a little walk…” he offered, gently tugging you along until you willingly followed him.

Tonight seemed to be a little chilly, so Satan offered his blazer to keep you warm. “Sorry about the mirror,” you started, “I just wanted to let out some steam and I just -”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he cut in, “I understand what you’re going through. We all do.” He then opened the main gate and allowed you to pass through before rejoining at your side. “Are we headed to the cat caféteria again?” you asked, “I don’t think I’d like to be there right now.”

“We could stop there later if you want,” he replied, “But for now, I’ll take you somewhere better.”

…

You’ve been in the town’s public garden before, but not at night. “Whoa…” you breathed, watching some fireflies flit around above you through the leaves. Satan gently guided you down a path lined with roses of all shapes and colors. “I’m sure this place is even brighter during the day,” he commented, “However, it seems to look more magical at night, don’t you agree?”

Just as he said that, a light posse of fireflies landed on his head forming a luminous crown; he chuckled as some landed on you too, scattering after he took a selfie as you stood next to him. As you both walked along while sharing some light conversation, a familiar laughter caught your attention; you turned towards it and just past a few tress, you could see your family – they’re having a nighttime picnic and look like they’re having a great time.

…without you.

“MC?” Satan called out as you briskly walked away, breaking into a run when he began chasing you. “MC, wait up!” he called out again, managing to catch up when you finally stopped. He quietly pulled you into an embrace, afraid you’d run off again if he was too sudden with his actions. “They looked so happy…” you muttered, “It’s already bad enough that they didn’t bother looking for me back then, and now they’re treating it like I never existed.”

“Then they don’t deserve you,” he said, looking straight into your eyes, “Even if they bothered trying, I doubt Lucifer would willingly let you return and run the risk of exposing us.” He does have a point – after all, you did walk into their home uninvited that night. “Let’s just go elsewhere – preferably away from your “former” family,” he suggested, offering your his hand and smiling when you held it.

Before long, the two of you were laughing and chasing each other through the trees; eventually allowed him to catch you as you both reached a shimmering river. “You’re right – this park looks more magical during this time,” you agreed, fascinated by the rippling reflection of the moon in the water. “I’m feeling quite peckish – wait here and I’ll go get us a snack,” he said, leaving you alone on a bench as he walked off.

“I see you’ve been getting along quite well.”

You spun around to find Solomon glowering at you from a short distance away. “What the fuck are you doing here?” you snarled, standing up and backing off when he tried to approach you. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question? Besides, I thought you’re aware that I take nightly walks through this park,” he replied.

“Then are you here to finish our argument from earlier? Well sorry, I don’t know what else I should say to you.”

“That’s a shame, because I have a lot more to tell you.”

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon,” Satan cut in, standing by your side, “Now if you don’t mind, MC and I are going to continue our little walk.” You shot one last glare at Solomon before turning to leave with the Fourth-Born. What you weren’t aware of was what he’s thinking at that moment. _‘Something_ _seems_ _off with that human…’_ Satan mused.

The cat caféteria was just a short walk away – the reason you’re both here was because Satan sensed there was something watching him earlier in the park; he immediately abandoned the idea of getting you a snack from the nearest kiosk as he was concerned for your safety. “You think it’s the wolf?” you asked, seeing him nod subtly. You looked up as the caféteria attendant served your food – cat-themed cake, cookies and latte. You also noticed some cat treats for any little feline visitors that walked up to you, namely a pair of curious Calico kittens.

_Bling!_

_“Satan, where are you?”_ Lucifer texted. _“At the usual caféteria with MC right now – we may be a bit late for dinner,”_ Satan texted back. _“Stay where you are. I’m coming over,”_ the First-Born replied, making the latter groan. “What’s wrong?” you asked, being shown the text as a response. “I thought he was busy,” you stated. “Apparently he isn’t,” Satan sighed, “What a shame – I was hoping to spend some alone time with you.”

Lucifer arrived within a few minutes, ordering something for himself before joining the two of you at the table. “I know what you’re thinking – but I’m just as concerned for MC’s safety as you are,” he explained before either of you could ask, “Also it was Simeon who told me that Solomon was out and about, and based on MC’s outburst earlier…”

“Were you that worried? I’ve known Solomon long enough that he wouldn’t dare raise a hand against me,” you assured. “That still doesn’t change the fact that you two seem ready to rip each other’s throats on sight,” Lucifer countered, “We already have a problem to deal with, and we certainly don’t want to add another right now.”

“How about we all just stop talking about that?” Satan sighed, “The reason I took MC out in the first place was to calm them down before they break anything else.” You and Lucifer silently agreed and enjoyed your light snack, occasionally having a few kittens drop by asking for treats.

…and to watch Lucifer being treated as a cat tower at some point, much to Satan’s amusement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey MC, wanna head out to the gym with me?”

You gazed up from your phone to see Beelzebub looking expectantly at you. “Wasn’t Mammon supposed to go with you?” you asked, seeing him shake his head. “He and Asmo got a photoshoot to attend, so he canceled at the last moment,” he replied, “He was supposed to be my spotter, so I thought you’d take his place instead.”

“I don’t know if I could…”

“It’s simple – you just have to watch if I’m lifting weights right or not. You could also work out a bit if you want to.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve tried asking everyone else but they’re busy; Belphie’s not allowed to come over when he was caught sleeping on the equipment one time.”

 _‘Maybe hanging out at a gym wouldn’t be so bad…’_ you thought, _‘It’s also an excuse to wear that workout outfit I hadn’t used in a while.’_

…

You didn’t expect him to lead you to one of the biggest gyms in town. “Don’t I need a membership to get in here?” you asked. “Not really – and I’ll just tell them that you’re with me,” he explained, “Besides, Mammon doesn’t have one either and he comes here to work out occasionally.”

Pushing open the doors, he was immediately greeted by some of the regulars as well as the staff who recognized him. “Stay close and don’t wander off,” he whispered when he noticed some of the gym assistants looking you over. You nodded and trailed behind him, making sure that you’re either on the equipment next to one he’s currently using or sitting in a nearby seat when you’re resting. “Uh…that looks pretty heavy,” you pointed out as you watched him load extra weights onto the bench press bar. “I could lift heavier, actually – this is nothing,” he assured, getting into position while you stood behind him.

You agreed to be his spotter, but the way his muscles rippled under his workout clothes seemed to distract you a bit. It wasn’t until some reps later when he noticed how red your face looked. “Are you okay?” he asked, seeing you turn away. “Do you need to cool off a little more? There’s a caféteria in the next room,” he said, “I’ll be over at the power rack if you’re looking for me.”

You nodded and quickly headed over to said location, getting yourself a smoothie before sitting alone at a table. You had just managed to calm down when you had an unexpected visitor headed in your direction. “You must be Beel’s friend, right?” the gym assistant asked, “He usually comes over with his brother, but I didn’t expect him to bring along a cutie.”

 _‘Oh great, here we go…’_ you mused, quickly finishing your drink before standing up. You decided to head out when you noticed them tailing you. “Yeah, Mammon had plans to be elsewhere so he asked me to tag along,” you responded as you opened the door, “Now if you’ll excuse me -”

“Come on, stay and chat for a while…” they insisted, “After all, the big guy’s probably not gonna be done with his reps until an hour or two.” You smiled politely and tried to leave, but it was clear they’re not planning to let you go as they trapped you in a kabedon. “Look, I _really_ would like to stay and chat – but this isn’t a good time,” you excused, awkwardly ducking under their arm before yanking the door open.

You didn’t need to look back as you could hear their footfalls catching up as you headed back into the gym. _‘Beel said he’d be at a power rack – but what does it look like?!’_ you thought, scanning the area quickly hoping to find a familiar head of orange hair. You hadn’t gone quite far when you felt someone grab your wrist; looked back and saw the same gym assistant. “Are you lost?” they asked, “Come with me to the staff room – I’ll have Beel pick you up when he’s done.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Beelzebub glared down at the clingy gym assistant, silently telling them to release you. “N-Nothing to see here; I’ll just be on my way,” they stuttered, immediately leaving you alone as the Sixth-Born kept staring. “I was doing some reps when I saw them following you,” he explained, “I think it’s better if I end my workout session a little early.”

You agreed without a second thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe they actually had the guts to pull that off behind Beel’s back! Man, now I regret taking up that modeling gig since you almost got in trouble for it,” Mammon grumbled. “You also aren’t the type to simply turn down a photoshoot for a famous magazine either,” Asmodeus pointed out, smirking as his brother rolled his eyes.

“At least Beel immediately noticed something was wrong,” you pointed out, “And just so you guys know, he didn’t suspect anyone in there to be a wolf in disguise.” The two brothers sighed in relief when you mentioned that. “On a lighter note, Lucifer’s called to have some contractors make a few modifications to the mansion,” the Fifth-Born mentioned, “It’s going to take up the entire weekend, so he booked us a couple nights at a hotel.”

You asked which hotel he was referring to – and seeing the shock on your face seemed amusing to them. “Isn’t that hotel well-known for its expensive rates?” you blanched. “MC, do we have to remind you that we all lived in a castle once?” Mammon reiterated, “We’re used to living a life of luxury.”

“And we’re going _this_ weekend?” you asked. “Better start packing already~!” Asmodeus chimed, “I’ll help you out.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mammon helped load your luggage into the back of a car while you climbed into the passenger seat. “I’ll be having my own room,” Lucifer explained, “Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo – you’re getting adjoining Twin Rooms; Beel and Belphie will be in a Twin Room which is connected to MC’s Single Room.”

“Why do I have to share a room with Levi instead of MC?” Mammon whined; Leviathan grumbled but he was thinking the same thing. “Knowing that you two would be fighting over who MC gets to sleep with, I figured it’s best I keep you both in one room instead,” the First-Born replied, “And this makes it easier for me to check on all of you.”

“Aww…Lucifer’s worried we’d misbehave in public – as if that never happened before,” Satan commented sarcastically. “That’s means he’s okay with the arrangement,” Asmodeus chuckled. Lucifer sighed and shook his head, parking his car before heading to the trunk to grab his luggage; the rest of you followed suit.

Upon entering the building, you realized why this hotel was picked in particular – the theme was mostly red-and-black, a common color combination for most vampire lairs. The windows are tinted black and the interior design is a mix of modern and regal; the warm lights shining from the chandeliers in the main lobby added to the ambiance. You noticed a few bats hung in such a way that they appear to either be flying or resting; upon closer inspection you noticed they were real.

You then turned to look outside and saw a familiar silhouette – the wolf has followed and is staring at you from a distance, hiding among the shadows. “MC – you’re not going to stand there all night, are you?” Lucifer called out, snapping your attention to him as he held the elevator doors open. You quickly looked back and noticed the wolf was gone. _‘I’m probably just seeing things,’_ you thought as you left your luggage with the bellhop before joining everyone else in the elevator.

…

Lucifer pulled back the curtains in his Double Room and smiled – even from the 13th floor, it has a wonderful view of the entire town. “I call dibs on the bed next to the window!” he heard Mammon announce. “Fine, whatever!” Leviathan grumbled, “Now don’t disturb me – I’m in the middle of a boss fight!”

Satan whistled as he scanned the room along with Asmodeus. “How cute~! They even got bat-shaped soap bars!” the latter chimed from the bathroom. _‘_ _And cue him taking them home by the end of this weekend stay,’_ thought the Fourth-Born, already stacking some books on a bedside table for some light reading later.

You giggled as you watched Belphegor immediately making himself comfortable on one of the beds, smiling blissfully. “Don’t fall asleep yet – we’re heading downstairs to the restaurant in a few minutes,” Beelzebub reminded, helping the bellhop with everyone’s luggage. You had just settled in yourself when the Fifth-Born walked in holding up an outfit. “I got this for you the last time I went shopping – let me help you get dressed,” he offered.

…

Dinner went unexpectedly smooth tonight – if one ignores the silent glares Lucifer keeps throwing at the usual troublemakers. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?” the emcee announced, “As you are all aware, tonight is Karaoke Night – feel free to choose whichever song you wish to perform on-stage. Don’t be shy and have fun!”

“Lucifer, why don’t you head up there and show off a bit?” Satan snickered. “It sounds more like _you_ would want to do that – so why don’t you step up instead?” the First-Born countered. Before there could be any further exchanges, you stood up from your seat and walked up to the stage; whispered your choice to the emcee.

“Seems we have our first volunteer – here’s MC singing “Hotel California”,” they announced, handing you the microphone and stepping back so you have the stage. You took your time steadying your nerves as the song intro played out…

“On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas  
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night”

You noticed Leviathan holding up his phone, silently recording this moment. _‘Keep going…’_ you told yourself.

“There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
‘This could be Heaven or this could be Hell’  
Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say”

By now you noticed some of the brothers joining in as well as some other patrons who are familiar with this song.

“Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year)  
You can find it here”

You continued to sing your heart out, occasionally letting the audience join in while you discretely caught your breath at some point. You were then so into it that you even mimed playing a guitar for the song’s ending before leaving the stage, blushing slightly. “We should make you sing more often,” Mammon chuckled, “Maybe even let you and Lucifer do a duet.”

At the mention of that, you and Lucifer silently exchanged bashful glances at each other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night…

Unable to sleep right away, you stayed up with Beelzebub and Belphegor quietly watching a movie together in their room; eventually you both noticed the younger twin has fallen asleep. The Sixth-Born carefully picked up and tucked him in before rejoining you on the floor. “I don’t feel sleepy yet…” you whispered. “Me neither,” he whispered back, “I heard there’s a Jacuzzi on this floor – wanna check it out?”

 _‘A warm bath could help at this time,’_ you thought, nodding in agreement.

…

You tested the water with your elbow before stepping in, sighing in relief as warmth surrounded you. “Is it warm enough? I hope I didn’t mess up the settings,” Beelzebub muttered. “It’s just right – come on in,” you responded. You watched as he slowly slid himself in, a small smile gracing his lips as he sat down. “We should get one of these someday,” he stated, “But I bet Asmo would be hogging it most of the time.”

“He does have a strict beauty regime for a vampire – which is strange since you guys will always look young no matter how much time has passed.”

“Tell me about it – there wouldn’t be a single day when we’d find him either in a bath or trying some new beauty product he saw while he was out.”

“I’m also surprised he could fit so many clothes in that wardrobe of his.”

“He likes to keep with the latest trends – the second he learns anything new in that field, expect his wardrobe to suddenly change overnight.”

You both continued to talk for a while, jumping from one topic to another as time passed. “I think we’ve been in here long enough,” you suggested, about to step out of the bath when he caught your wrist; looked at him quizzically. “I wanted to ask you something,” he muttered, making you sit back down and a bit closer to him.

“Sure, what is it?” you asked. “Well…you know how you let Mammon and Levi “mark” you? I wanted to try that but I’m afraid of draining you,” he replied, “So I thought…I could try but you would have to stop me if I’m taking it too far. Is that okay?”

You blushed, looking away from him as you mulled over it. “You don’t have to decide that now if you’re not comfortable – I’ll understand,” he added, about to leave when you stopped him. “Just try to keep it down, okay?” you asked, seeing him smile and nod.

…

He was bigger than you anticipated, your hand looking small in comparison as you stroked his length. “Th-That’s it…keep going…” he groaned, muffling himself with the back of his hand. You touched yourself at the same time, wondering if you would be able to fit him inside you. His breath hitched as you fondled his balls, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Before you could continue pumping him, he grabbed and bent you over the side of the tub as he lined himself up. “A-Aah…” you gasped as he slowly entered you, stretching your inner walls. He finally managed to sheath his entire length into you, holding himself still as you adjusted. “Are you okay?” he asked, seeing you nod. Holding your hips, he began to thrust slowly into you; watched you muffle your moans as best as you could.

“You feel so good…” he groaned, moving a bit harder once you’re used to him. “B-Beel…” you whimpered, clutching the tub’s edge as he continued to slap his hips against yours. He then pulled you up and kissed you, his tongue twisting around yours as he continued his pace.

_Click. Creak…_

You both froze as you heard the door open, followed by muffled footfalls. _‘Please don’t see us, please don’t see us!’_ you thought, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t walk in to where you both were.

_Creak…click._

You and Beel sighed in relief as the unexpected visitor left. “Where were we?” he teasingly asked, immediately resuming his pace before you could answer. “Mngh! Beel!!” you whined, momentarily forgetting to muffle yourself as he kept thrusting into you. “You said we should be quiet but those sounds are too good not to hear,” he growled, moving faster within you, “Who’s being naughty now?”

“Th-That’s because – ah fuck! – you feel so good inside me,” you whimpered. A few more thrusts and he could feel he’s close to his release; sensed you were too. “I can’t pull out,” he snarled, “You keep sucking me back in, I – oh fuck!!”

You cried out in unison as you both came, his warm cum filling up your insides and dripping into the water beneath you. While you’re slowly coming down from your high, he pulled you close and exposed your neck; latched his fangs into your neck as you whimpered – right above the scar where he had bitten you during his feral episode.

“Beel…Beel, stop…” you begged, gently patting his face as he continued to suckle. You then tried to push him off but he had a firm grip on you; you could feel your consciousness fading quickly. In a state of panic, you called for help hoping someone would hear you.

…and then you fainted while still in Beelzebub’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is "Hotel California" by the Eagles  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=811QZGDysx0


	11. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of masturbation - ignore if you're not used to that

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times before looking around. “MC, thank goodness…” Lucifer sighed, helping you sit up, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just kinda dizzy…” you murmured as you rubbed your head, “What happened?”

He looked towards the door that leads to the twins’ room before looking back at you. “You were calling for help,” he explained, “Belphie happened to be the first one to arrive and had to pull Beel off of you before you were drained dry.” The sudden recollection had you touching your neck – and sure enough, there were teeth indentations reminding you of the most recent feeding session. “I tried to stop him,” you stated, “But he kept going and -”

“Some of my younger brothers still have issues controlling their thirst,” he reminded, “And to think you actually allowed him to do that – if you hadn’t cried out…”

He didn’t finish the rest of the sentence, pulling you into a hug instead. You both then heard the door open and saw Beelzebub peeking in, looking worried. “Are they okay?” he muttered, looking away when he noticed you were awake. “I’m still alive,” you replied, “Though I might be staying in bed for some time.”

The Sixth-Born thought for a while; let himself in holding a tall glass of [flavor] juice. “Belphie told me that drinking juice will help you get better,” he said. You smiled and reached for it – only for them to realize how shaky your fingers are. Lucifer allowed Beelzebub to sit next to you while he grabbed a straw; watched you sip slowly while his brother held the glass for you.

Once you managed to finish your drink, both brothers decided to leave you alone so you could rest. You were watching something on TV when Belphegor decided to pay you a little visit, sitting next to you. “Thanks for saving me,” you said, seeing him glance at you momentarily before looking away. “It wasn’t a coincidence,” he muttered, “I was already there when you two were…”

He trailed off, but the way he said it made you look at him questioningly. “What did you mean by that?” you asked, seeing some guilt in his eyes. “I saw you…” he mumbled, seeing you blush when you realized what he was trying to say.

…

_Belphegor was about to leave after his bathroom trip when he noticed his twin’s towel on a nearby chair. ‘Beel’s having a late-night bath?’ he mused, having forgotten about the door and letting it click closed behind him. He then heard a sigh of relief – one was from his brother and the other was -_

_“Where were we?”_

_“Mngh! Beel!!”_

_H_ _e immediately recognized your voice; crept a little closer and peeking around the wall to find Beelzebub thrusting his hips against yours. His first instinct was to turn away and head back to their room pretending he hadn’t seen you…but the way you moaned kept him in place._ _Quietly freeing the bulge from his pants, he jerked off to the sounds you were making while muffling himself._

_“I can’t pull out. You keep sucking me back in, I – oh fuck!!”_

_‘I’m close too!’ he thought, moving his hand faster and biting into his sleeve as he came hard; covered his mouth as he panted._ _He had just recovered from his high when he picked up the smell of blood – he peeked around again to find his twin feeding on you. ‘_ _So warm…so sweet…I want a taste too…’ he thought._

_“Beel…_ _Beel, stop…”_

_H_ _e was so enraptured that he didn’t notice you struggling, only snapping out of it when you cried for help. “_ _Beel! Get off of them!!” he cried out, quickly pulling his pants back up before rushing over and managing to pry his twin’s teeth off your neck as you fainted._ _“Don’t just stand there – get Lucifer! Anyone! Now!” the Seventh-Born demanded while he wrapped your towel around you. “_ _MC! Say something!” he pleaded while holding you close, “MC!!”_

…

You weren’t sure if you should still be thankful or embarrassed. “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” he stated, seeing you place a hand on his. He then saw you hold up your pinky finger – even though you’re still a bit shaky – and looked at you in confusion. “Pinky swear?” you asked, seeing him smile. “Pinky swear,” he agreed, hooking his pinky finger with yours. “Now get some rest – you need it,” he added, gently patting your head before heading back to his room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You eventually felt well enough to stand up and walk, but Lucifer was still wary and insisted that you need more rest. “He did take quite a substantial amount out of you,” he said, “You may seem alright now, but what if you’re actually not?”

“Lucifer, if they said they’re okay then we’ll leave it at that,” Asmodeus chided, “Besides, I thought we’re supposed to be on vacation – stop being such a worrywart.” The eldest rolled his eyes, remaining silent as he accompanied you and the Fifth-Born on a little shopping spree. “Do I really need more clothes?” you asked, “I mean, my wardrobe at home could barely fit anything else at this point.”

“No offense, but your fashion taste seems a _little_ outdated at this point,” he explained, “And since you’ve been living with us for a few months now, it’s only fair that you have the best I could find.”

“Well, fancy seeing you three here!”

You looked up at the owner of that voice. “Simeon!” you greeted, rushing over as he held his arms out; pulled you close for a hug. “So good to see you, MC!” he chuckled, holding you at arms length to look at you. “Not to mention you’re also looking a little pale too,” joined another familiar voice. “Not now, Solomon…” the Angel whispered. “I’m just pointing it out,” the sorcerer responded nonchalantly, “And besides, I told you I’ve already gotten over it.”

Even though he said it, he could see you’re still chary that he may start another argument. “Is it alright if we talk in private?” he asked, seeing you look at the brothers for approval. “Take your time,” Lucifer agreed as Asmodeus nodded. You walked beside Solomon until you were out of earshot of everyone else. “I know you’re still mad,” he began, “But I’m serious – I’ve been thinking about it and decided it’s no longer worth arguing about.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you were being such a jerk.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about that too. I was the one acting out of line.”

“Are you just saying it because you really want us to stop fighting, or because Simeon told you to?”

“What I’m saying is the truth – cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.”

“Literally?”

“What, no! Don’t _actually_ stick a needle in my eye!”

“I’m kidding, relax!”

“Seems they finally made up,” Simeon chuckled as he watched you and Solomon laughing and smiling again, “I’ve been their mediator for so long, and yet this is the longest it took for these two to finally get back on level ground.”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s quite common for them to get into squabbles,” Lucifer stated. “Ever since they were children…” the Angel sighed. You and Solomon eventually rejoined the group after a few more minutes. “Shall we get going?” Asmodeus asked, “I heard there’s a sale going on and I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

You nodded and left with the brothers as Simeon and Solomon watched. “Are you sure you’re both on good terms now? Because your eyes are telling me a different story,” the Angel asked. “Whatever do you mean?” Solomon responded. “Nevermind…” the former huffed, knowing he wouldn’t get a direct answer for this anytime soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer had to leave at some point since Diavolo was asking for him. “You two better not try anything risky while I’m gone – _especially_ you, Asmo,” he warned, seeing his brother flash him an innocent smile. “Let’s go, MC! We have to pick some accessories next~!” the Fifth-Born chimed. You giggled and followed after him, both of you already carrying handfuls of shopping bags – including Lucifer’s.

“Where to next?” you asked after you were done browsing through neckwear and jewelry. “I believe it’s time for a break,” he suggested as he led you into a restaurant, “Still my treat, so order whatever you like.”

“Spoiling me today, aren’t you?”

“As I mentioned before, I’m making sure that you are getting the best of everything.”

He pulled out a chair and allowed you to sit down before seating himself; looked over the menu and relayed your choices to the waiter. “So…” he began, “From what Simeon mentioned earlier, you and Solomon are childhood friends?”

“Yeah, we met back in 1st grade,” you explained, “I was getting bullied by some slightly older kids and he stepped in to defend me; since then we were inseparable.” You went on to tell him that despite all the petty arguments and teasing from everyone else who saw you as a couple (at times), you were both still friends. “Really, just friends?” he asked incredulously, “Because it seems to me that you two could be much more than that.”

“I wish,” you scoffed, “All these years and he hasn’t even made a single move to hint that. I’m probably not his type anyway.” You looked up as the waiter brought your meals; listened as Asmodeus ordered some dessert to be brought in later once you’re done. “You seem strangely interested in Solomon,” you pointed out as you both ate, “Why is that?”

He looked around to ensure nobody was listening to either of you. “Promise me you won’t tell Lucifer?” he whispered, seeing you nod. “I knew Solomon once,” he stated, “He was in his late teens when he first encountered me.”

“You _knew_ him? But he didn’t mention anything about that.”

“We didn’t really stick around for long. I believe this was when he got interested in the supernatural.”

“Okay, _that_ I remember – he used to try and make me get into the same stuff he did back then.”

“Alright, we’re on the same page then. Anyway, I remembered him as a curious, bright-eyed young man who wouldn’t stop asking questions about me – or rather, my species. But we had to stop at one point.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, there was something about him that seemed…“off” at the time. I didn’t know what it was, but I knew if we continued to meet up it would end badly one way or another – so I wiped anything and everything in his memory as a way to cut my ties with him.”

“Then that would explain why he’s not interested in supernatural stuff at that point…” you muttered, piecing the remaining parts in your head. You then remembered something. “What about that night?” you pressed, “He was with me when we walked into the mansion – did he happen to remember you even though you wiped his memory?”

“Thankfully, no…” he sighed, “But my behavior when I saw him again almost gave away my secret – luckily nobody noticed since we were all focused on you that night.”

That got you thinking – what if Asmodeus hadn’t wiped his memory then? Would that have affected your chance of meeting the brothers? And does he know something about Solomon that you weren’t aware about? You had more questions but they all fizzled out as something soft was wrapped and clasped around your neck. “I saw you eyeing this choker earlier at the store,” he pointed out, “When you weren’t looking, I bought it for you.”

He held up a compact mirror so you could have a look – it was a black velvet ribbon with a golden heart strung through it. “It suits you quite well,” he purred, “It even helps hide those scars on your neck if one doesn’t look too close.”

“Asmo…thank you…” you breathed, looking at him. He then held your hands, looking right into your eyes. He looked as though he was about to tell you something when you noticed his gaze shift, seeing someone behind you. “If you know what’s good for you and your little date, don’t make any sudden movements,” a gruff voice threatened behind you.

“And if I refuse?” the Fifth-Born asked, regretting his choice of words when you were suddenly yanked up and held uncomfortably close against the stranger. “Let them go!” Asmodeus demanded, glaring at the intruder when he stood up. “Now then, we wouldn’t want to upset the other patrons in here,” he snickered, “Just be a good boy and walk outside; we’ll be right behind you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Asmo were forced to walk into the nearby woods where a couple of the stranger’s lackeys proceeded to kick you both down to your knees before tying your hands behind your backs. “Who are these people?” you whispered. “Based on those emblems on their chests, they’re hunters…” he replied.

“You thought you could just run away and hide from our ancestors?” one of the hunters snickered. “Thought we would eventually die out so you could walk free again?” added another. “Who knew you bloodsuckers could be so careless…” finished the third.

“Well, to be honest I thought you’d all had given up since you probably took down most of us in the past few centuries or so,” Asmodeus responded sarcastically, grunting as one of them punched him in the face. “Leave him alone!” you demanded, yelping as you were treated the same. The Fifth-Born snarled, baring his teeth as they chortled.

One of the hunters then had a closer look at you; picked you up by your nape. “Wait a minute, boys…this one isn’t a vampire,” he pointed out, squinting at your neck, “But they’ve been fed on – guess hunting has become so difficult that Pretty Boy here befriended them to be a free meal!”

“Don’t talk about MC like that!” Asmodeus yelled, groaning as he was punched again; you could already see bruises appearing. “Aww…are you getting hurt, Pretty Boy?” a hunter mocked while he freed one of your arms, “Here, we’ll let you have a drink.” You cried out as one of them used a knife to lacerate your wrist; watched him hold it close to the Fifth-Born who moved his head away. “Look at that – he’s fighting it!” a hunter jeered, moving you arm closer as though to entice him more.

Asmodeus was slowly losing his resistance, panting hard as he kept suppressing his urge. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see you struggling to pull yourself free from the two hunters holding you in position while bringing your wrist closer to his mouth. “Come on, have a drink already!” the third snarled, smearing some of your blood on his lips. _‘No, I shouldn’t!’_ he mentally told himself, but he knew it was pointless as the thirst within him began growing rapidly.

_Growl…SNARL!!_

“What th -!”

A blur of whitish-silver suddenly lunged and pinned the hunter closest to Asmodeus, biting and ripping into his chest as he screamed agonizingly. “Werewolf!!” the other hunter cried, rushing to pull out a weapon but failed as he was suddenly tackled and given the same treatment as his comrade. The last hunter decided not to take any chances and released you – only to become a quick meal as he didn’t get to run quite far.

_Growl…_

You whimpered as the wolf slowly approached you, jaws stained and dripping with blood. It stopped at a fair distance looking between you and Asmodeus; letting out a snort when the Fifth-Born hissed at him. It then trotted to one of the hunters, picking up his knife before laying it at your feet; turned away and ran back into the shadows where it came from.

_‘It didn’t attack me this time?’_ you thought, using the knife to cut the ropes binding Asmodeus’ wrists. Once freed, he took out a handkerchief and quickly rubbed off your blood from his lips before using the same to wrap up your wrist. “Let’s get out of here – I don’t wanna stick around to explain the dead bodies,” he muttered, leading you away as the sound of police sirens echoed in the distance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You both managed to return to the hotel unnoticed by the staff. “What happened?!” Satan cried out when he noticed your wrist; instinctively covered his nose and mouth. “We’ll explain later – MC needs medical attention!” Asmodeus responded. Upon hearing that, Mammon dropped whatever he was doing and rushed you to your room; Leviathan followed through by spraying a strong fragrance to mask the scent of your blood.

“At least an artery wasn’t cut,” the Second-Born muttered as he gently helped wash the laceration while tossing the bloodied handkerchief into the sink. “Levi, get a needle and thread ready!” he ordered, seeing the Third-Born prepare said equipment. “I-Is that necessary?” you whimpered, “It’s not that deep – it’ll heal on its own, right?”

“Stitching will help it heal faster than just wrapping it up,” Mammon explained, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to numb the area first.” Leviathan sat beside you, holding your hand in his and allowing you to bury your face into his chest once the Second-Born began stitching the laceration closed; whispered words of encouragement to keep you relaxed. “There we go, all done…” you finally heard, feeling your wrist being wrapped with some bandage.

Lucifer had just returned from his visit with Diavolo and was given a rundown by Asmodeus when he noticed the earlier commotion; walked in to check on you. “I’m okay,” you assured, seeing him inspect your wrist. “Did you notice anyone following you?” he asked, seeing you shake your head. “Okay, that’s good enough…” he sighed, relieved.

_Knock-knock-knock_

“Solomon?” you greeted, his presence immediately noticed by the brothers when you called his name; Simeon appeared beside him. “Sorry to bother you,” the Angel apologized, “But we were close by when we noticed MC and Asmodeus being rudely escorted out of the restaurant they were in.” As he mentioned that, you noticed they were carrying all the shopping bags you had forgotten at said location – turned out the restaurant manager held onto your purchases and gave them when they fibbed that you were supposed to meet up with them.

“Thanks – you can leave them at the table here,” you said. “Did something happen?” Simeon asked when he noticed the medical supplies next to you. “It’s nothing – just cut myself pretty badly,” you lied, not wanting to explain what you went through. “If you say so,” Solomon sighed, leaving with the Angel.

…

Later that night…

You were about to get some sleep when you heard a knock on your door. “Come in,” you said, seeing Asmodeus peek in. “I couldn’t sleep – and that’s definitely going to affect me later – but would it be okay if I stay here with you for a while?” he asked. You nodded, watching him close the door before joining you in bed; decided to watch a movie meanwhile. “Asmo?” you asked, seeing him look at you, “Back in the woods, you had a chance to taste my blood when they smeared some on your lips – why didn’t you give in?”

He looked away, heaving a soft sigh. “I was about to lose it, actually…” he admitted, “Your blood smelled so sweet and felt so warm – if I sampled it, then I’m just giving those hunters what they want.” He held you close, gently placing a kiss on your hair as he hugged you. “If I gave in, then I know I wouldn’t resist wanting more,” he went on, “However, I couldn’t bring myself to do that even if tempted – you’re still recovering from Beel’s bite, after all.”

He further added that the other reason he got you that choker was to prevent him – and possibly his brothers too – from biting you out of pure instinct as long as you wore it. “Won’t that mean you would have to bite me in other places instead?” you pointed out. “True, but it’s much easier to access from the neck if we need to feed,” he explained, “Not to mention it also symbolizes sharing a deeper connection as long as you gave your consent.”

You thought back to the times Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub willingly fed off of you – yes, you did allow them to bite you but you had no idea the gesture meant a lot more than that. “Unless we’ve gone feral, we’ve made a new agreement with Lucifer not to feed on your blood unless you gave permission,” he added, “However, there are times I feel like breaking that rule because I couldn’t always control my thirst.”

He gently caressed your cheek, looking into your eyes. “But for you…” he continued, “I’ll continue to resist until the night you willingly let me have a taste.” He then kissed your cheeks, chuckling softly as you blushed. You both continued to watch a movie until he felt you lean against his shoulder; noticed you had fallen asleep.

Smiling, he gently carried and laid you in bed; unclasped your choker and placing it on the bedside table. “Sleep tight, MC…” he whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on your forehead before leaving your room.


	12. Veracity

_‘Why am I here again?’_

_You wandered through a darkened hallway, one hand against a wall as you guided yourself; the stone felt cool under your fingertips. You then heard voices ahead of you; followed and peeked through a crack in the door. “She’s my betrothed, and yet she still loves that human even though she’s not human anymore?” you heard, “What is it that he has that I don’t?”_

_“My Lord, perhaps you should give Lilith some time to get used to her new life as a vampire?” suggested another, “After all, it hasn’t been that long since you turned her, and your suggestions could only go so far for so long.” You managed to quietly slip the door open a bit more and confirmed who you were listening to – Diavolo and Barbatos. “I suppose you’re right…” Diavolo sighed, “Alright, I’ll give her a few more months.”_

_The scene then slowly faded to black and when you turned around, you found Lilith standing with her back to you. “I do love him,” she muttered, “But my heart would always belong to the one who loved me first.” You reached out to her but she suddenly crumbled into ashes as soon as your fingers brushed her blonde hair._

_SHATTER!!_

_The sudden echo of glass breaking startled you momentarily; in a blink you were standing before Diavolo and Lilith as they’re glaring at each other. “How could you do such a thing!” she spat, “Why would you go so far as_ _what you did_ _and cause a war?!”_

_“You’re the one to talk!” Diavolo snarled back, “We may have lived in harmony in the presence of humans, but you should already be aware that the union between our kind and humans is_ _**forbidden** _ _!!”_

_Lilith refused to back down, her azure irises still flaring with rage._ _“_ _Well then I hope you like the repercussion it brought upon us,” she hissed. She then turned and walked away, but not before she spoke one last time. “You should’ve left me to die that night,” she added, her footfalls echoing quietly in the halls._ _Diavolo finally relented, burying his face in his hands. “What have I done…” he sighed shakily._

_F_ _lames then erupted and spread around the room, surrounding you within seconds while the scene changed before you – Lilith stood at a window, her azure eyes tearing up as she watched her brothers flee in the distance. You followed her vision and saw her human lover gazing back at her, carrying a small child in his arms. “Live on, my love…” she sobbed, letting the flames engulf her in those final moments._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“A penny for your thoughts?”

You blinked and looked at him once Satan asked that. “Oh, it’s nothing…” you replied. “Are you sure? Because you’ve been staring at that one page for several minutes now,” he pointed out, “Is that book not to your taste?”

“No, no, not at all…” you assured, “The plot is very interesting; I like it.” You went back to reading but you could still feel his eyes on you. “Were you having troubling dreams again?” he finally asked once he looked back at the book in his hands, “It seems to be getting a bit common for you.” You remained silent, quietly sipping your coffee as though to avoid answering him. “You can tell me, you know…” he added, “Otherwise I could ask Belphie to make you spill it instead.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“You’ve been acting slightly aloof since you woke up; stayed that way during the trip back home. Something’s clearly on your mind.”

“Satan, could we drop it please? I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I was right, then.”

Silence blanketed the air between you two, only interrupted by the subtle sound of pages turning. “Do you sometimes feel like you’re a part of something because of someone else’s rash decision?” you asked. “Come again?” he responded, looking up from his book.

“You know, like when someone made a decision in the past and somehow it’s affecting one’s present.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the butterfly effect. I don’t recall experiencing that myself – why do you ask?”

You went silent again, pretending to be more interested in your book as he kept staring at you. Unable to put up with your little charade any further, he nodded to Belphegor who had been hiding behind your chair the entire time. “Sorry about this MC, but you’ve forced my hand…” he sighed. “What do you mean?” you asked, freezing in place when the Seventh-Born’s fingers were pressed against your temples.

…you suddenly felt drowsy and slumped in your seat.

…

You eventually woke up some time later, finding yourself tucked in bed. You noticed a slip of paper under your pillow – it read, _“Belphegor had seen your most recent dream – don’t be alarmed, but we had decided to speak to Lucifer regarding that. Expect him to ask you to come see him later. Satan.”_

Sighing, you got out of bed and found a plate of food ready for you on the table. There was also another note – this one read, _“PS: You missed lunch. I made your favorite as an apology for using a sleeping spell on you. Belphegor.”_

“Thanks…” you muttered to no one in particular, sitting down to have your lunch. You were about to clean up when you heard your door open, turned to see Lucifer peeking in. “Oh, you’re awake already…” he muttered. “Were you hoping to rouse me yourself? I could go back to bed and pretend to be asleep so you could do that,” you offered, seeing him chuckle.

“There’s no need for that. However, I do need to talk to you about something – is now a good time?”

“I was about to clean up, unless you’re okay with me putting that off until after our talk.”

“Just leave it in the sink for now – this discussion is more important.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You didn’t expect to be led into Lucifer’s room, but then again he did mention he wanted to speak to you in private and not be bothered by his brothers. Shadow-colored walls with intricate gold inlay gave the impression of being in a mausoleum, the room being lit by candles set atop golden candlestick wall sconces. Framed pictures and portraits were hung upon the walls – a rather large one right above an Alaskan king-size bed and several smaller ones above a fireplace.

Soft classical music played out of a gramophone sitting above the fireplace, the flames casting a warm light before a coffee table and two armchairs; you couldn’t help but wonder if the chessboard was just for display or if he played a game or two with anyone as the gold chess pieces were already set up ready for a challenge. “Have a seat, MC…” said Lucifer, patting an empty spot next to him on the couch.

“Care for some tea?” he offered. “Yes, please…” you replied politely, watching him pour out two cups before handing one to you. “Careful, it’s still hot…” he mentioned, watching you blow away some of the steam before sipping delicately. “Satan and Belphegor told me something interesting today,” he said, “But I’d rather hear that from you, if that’s alright.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“They mentioned it was about a dream you had.”

“I thought they already told you everything while I was knocked out.”

“Yes, but they also have a habit of making up stories in an attempt to throw me off track. Hearing it from you serves as a confirmation.”

You sighed, putting down your cup before telling him what you saw. By the time you finished, you noticed a look of concern as he mulled over what you said. “Strange coincidence, but I do remember Lilith looking quite upset and purposefully avoiding Diavolo until that night,” he explained, “She didn’t bother telling me what happened and I didn’t want to ask in case it made things worse.”

“Are you trying to say that what I saw wasn’t really a dream?” you asked, seeing him nod. “It’s been proven that you’re a living descendant from Lilith’s former life so it could count as a lost memory,” he pointed out, “And based on that, it seems we need to talk to Diavolo since it involves him.”

“Maybe you should go without me,” you suggested, having a quick flashback of what happened on your last visit with him. “I know what you’re thinking, but you’re indirectly involved in this mess as well,” he explained, “It’s best to get some closure rather than leave loose ends.”

He’s right. You hate it when he’s right.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took some time for Lucifer to arrange another meeting with Diavolo as their schedules were clashing with each other’s, but eventually they were able to agree on meeting up during a weekend. The rest of the brothers soon caught wind of what’s going on and for sure, they were wary of you returning to that castle; some more so than others.

“Can’t believe you’re actually headed back there,” Mammon muttered, holding you close. “For once, I agree with Mammon – this is just raising red flags all over the place!” Leviathan whined, “It’s like that time I was still a noob player and I willingly walked into a room with a final boss that one-shot KO’d me in a second.”

“It’s just a quick talk about MC’s dream,” Beelzebub pointed out, “All they have to do is just get this over with and it’ll be fine…right?”

You wanted to agree with the Sixth-Born, but you also had a feeling this wouldn’t be easy to handle. “Maybe I should ask Lucifer if one of you could come with me – or even better, all three of you,” you said, subconsciously stroking your choker’s soft velvet as you thought back on Asmodeus’ reason for giving it to you.

_“As long as you keep your choker on, it should be enough to stop us from biting you out of pure instinct.”_

“I would suggest the same thing, but in the end it’s Lucifer’s call if we could tag along,” Mammon pointed out. “I would go if I didn’t already plan an anime-watching marathon that night,” Leviathan sighed. “And I already promised Belphie we’d go stargazing since he wanted to see a certain constellation,” Beelzebub added.

“Then maybe I should come along?”

All four of you looked up at Asmodeus who’s leaning against a wall. “I heard you talking and thought I should eavesdrop for a bit,” he chuckled, “Plus, I don’t have any plans on the night they’re supposed to visit Diavolo.”

“Didn’t you mention earlier that you have a date set up?” Beelzebub asked, seeing his brother roll his eyes. “I ended up canceling it,” Asmodeus replied, “I found out my “date” was just going to use me to make their significant other jealous, and I don’t want to get involved in a fight between them.”

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to do something else – because I’m not planning to have anyone besides MC tagging along,” Lucifer cut in. Asmodeus groaned. “I promise I’ll be good!” the Fifth-Born claimed, only for the eldest to continue refusing him. “Less people travelling makes it all the more easier for me,” the First-Born explained, “And besides, I’m sure MC could look after themselves.”

_‘And yet none of you would leave me home alone,’_ you thought, your point proven as Mammon held you closer to himself. “Seems someone’s a bit overprotective compared to the rest,” you joked, ruffling his hair, “Right to the point of _actually crushing me_.”

Hearing that, Mammon apologized and immediately let go of you – but then pulled back and pinned you down as he grinned. “If I can’t hold you, then you’re gonna have to suffer!” he threatened, sliding his hands up your top and tickling your belly. “Ga-a-ah!! Stop it! Cut it out!!” you pleaded, laughing as you squirmed. Leviathan chuckled as he recorded a video with his phone while Asmodeus cheered them on.

“I still think it’s a bad idea to go back after what Diavolo tried to do,” Beelzebub muttered. “It’ll be fine as long as I’m there,” Lucifer assured, leaning against a wall while smiling softly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Lord Diavolo is currently tending another matter at the moment, but he will be with you shortly,” Barbartos mentioned, “I’ll go ahead and prepare some refreshments while you wait.”

Lucifer nodded, watching the butler leave before turning his attention to you. “I’ve never seen roses like these before…” you muttered, your fingertips gently caressing a petal. “Those are Halfeti Black Roses,” he explained, standing beside you, “Quite a rare flower, but I’m impressed that Diavolo actually has them growing here.”

Kneeling down, he carefully plucked a few before assembling a rose crown; made sure to remove the thorns with his gloves beforehand. He then gently placed it on your head, chuckling as you tilted your head curiously. “It suits you quite well,” he commented, seeing you smile.

“Indeed. Sorry to keep you both waiting.”

Lucifer was the first to turn around, protectively putting you behind him. “Now, now – I’ve fed recently in order to ensure there won’t be a repeat of what happened last time,” the Vampire Prince assured. “Can’t be too careful with what has been happening as of late,” the First-Born countered. Diavolo chuckled, offering to continue the conversation indoors before leading the two of you away from the garden.

…

Sipping your tea, you half-listened to Lucifer and Diavolo discussing some topic that’s mostly unfamiliar to you. “However, I believe this visit isn’t just to discuss business or catch up,” the Vampire Prince stated, “And as much as I would like to put away the past, you mentioned over the phone that this has something to do with it.”

“I’m afraid so,” Lucifer agreed, “As I had already told you, MC has been having some strange dreams ever since they were staying with me and my brothers; the most recent one is what we need to talk about.”

“Surely they’re just dreams, right?”

“True, but sometimes memories could manifest into dreams – and this particular one involves the night of your argument with Lilith shortly after the Civil War began.”

You notice Diavolo suddenly fall silent, his light golden eyes creasing with concern. “My Lord, are you alright?” Barbatos asked, seeing the Vampire Prince gently place his half-empty tea cup on the table. “Barbatos, you’re excused for the rest of the night…” he muttered, “You could also take MC with -”

“No, they’re staying with me – they need to know as much as I do,” Lucifer calmly disputed. “As you wish, my Lord…” the butler agreed, leaving the three of you alone in the room. “Are you certain about what you saw?” Diavolo asked, seeing you nod. “I know this is a sensitive topic to bring up, but if what Lucifer said is true about my dream actually being a long-lost memory…” you responded, trailing off when you noticed his expression change from concern to anger.

“I was hoping to never discuss this and take it to my grave,” he muttered, standing up and walking to the nearest window; stared out into the serene night sky to calm himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Diavolo stood by a window, watching Lilith return from yet another visit with her human lover. Although he did allow her to visit him on a weekly basis, that didn’t stop the growing pang of jealously every time he saw them together. ‘What is it that he has that I don’t?’ was always the question he asked himself._

_He remembered how hard he fell for her; how heartbroken he was when he learned she already had a child and a happy family. However, his upbringing had taught him that if he wished to have something for himself he would have to do anything to get it – and his chance came when Lilith fell ill one night and everyone around her assumed she had run out of chances to live._

_Not only did he turn her, but he also convinced her that she was his betrothed – however, that didn’t last long as her human side continuously reminded of who she originally was. ‘I can’t let this go on…’ he thought, feigning a smile when he felt her arms encircle his waist, ‘She may have told me numerous times that she loves me, but does she really?’_

_He knew what he had to do._

…

_Standing alone in a forest clearing, he hid among the shadows waiting for an unsuspecting victim to cross his path. He didn’t have to wait long as a vagabond stumbled drunkenly into the area. ‘Have to be quick…’ he told himself, clawing out their throat before ripping them apart; mimicking it to be similar to a werewolf attack. Looking at his_ _ruined_ _peasant disguise_ _, he rushed home and proceeded to burn the fabric in the castle’s dungeon before stealthily sneaking_ _into a bathroom to wash off any remaining traces._

_After war had been declared between Vampires and Werewolves, it was Lilith who found out as she had heard him muttering to himself in his study. An argument broke out between them and it soon ended with her leaving him in a_ _huff. Hearing her words and feeling regret sink into him, he realized he had killed an innocent human_ _out of jealousy and selfishness._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “That’s not true…” he muttered, “Please tell me it isn’t true.” When Diavolo made no attempt to look him in the eye, you cautiously stepped back as the First-Born clenched his fists. “Why would you do such a thing?!” he demanded, “Because of you -!”

“I know it was a foolish decision on my part,” Diavolo interrupted, still facing out the window, “Even now I couldn’t forget it or even forgive myself for what I did.” Lucifer was still seething but calmed down slightly when you patted his shoulder. “What’s in the past is done,” you stated, cautiously walking towards him, “You couldn’t undo what happened, but you could always move on.”

“And you don’t assume I’ve tried that?” he countered, turning towards you as his golden eyes glowed. “If you recall what I had mentioned during our first meeting, there wasn’t a day when I wouldn’t be thinking about Lilith,” he continued, “And sensing – no, knowing – that you are her descendant rekindled the love I once had.”

“Wallowing in the past isn’t going to bring her back!” you countered. “Oh that’s rich, coming from a mortal,” he mocked, grunting as you suddenly slapped him. “You’re standing here telling us you’re still regretful for that stupid mistake, but have you once thought of how Lilith actually felt?!” you scolded, seeing the shock in his eyes, “Why do you think she willingly sacrificed herself? She could’ve just ran but stayed behind instead, giving everyone she loved a chance to escape – why were you so blind to realize that?!”

Lucifer was about to intervene but stopped himself as you lectured Diavolo, however still remained alert in case the Vampire Prince decided to retaliate. “Leave…” the latter muttered after seconds of uncomfortable silence, “We’re done here.”

“Come on, let’s go…” the First-Born suggested, hissing slightly when you slapped away his hand. “Don’t think I’m through discussing this,” you mentioned, “I don’t care how many times or how long it would take, but I won’t drop it until you’ve decided to finally let go.”

Seeing you turn around and leave immediately brought an unwarranted flashback of his last moments with Lilith. Lucifer looked at Diavolo apologetically before following you, closing the door behind him. As soon as you got into the car with him, he noticed your earlier bravado crumbling quickly as you exhaled shakily.

“I feel like I’m gonna regret that…” you whined, feeling him squeeze your hand. “For what it’s worth, I’m actually impressed you have to gall to pull that off,” he chuckled. “Just give him time and he’ll soon be over it,” he added, gently patting your head.

As he started the car and began the drive home, you decided to look out the window to try and clear your thoughts. You then shifted your gaze to the rear view mirror and caught a pair of glowing golden eyes staring back; gasped and looked behind you only to see nothing. “Is something wrong?” you heard Lucifer ask, shaking your head in response. “I’m probably coming down from the adrenaline rush that I’m starting to see things,” you half-joked, hearing him chuckle in agreement.

Later as you turned in a bit early for the night, you happened to look out your window and saw the same eyes again – it was the wolf. You didn’t know whether you should be wary because it attacked you one time, grateful because it saved you another time, or uneasy as it seems to be watching you. Fortunately it didn’t stay long and it walked away.

Whichever emotion you felt, it wasn’t easy getting to sleep tonight.


	13. Frailty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

_Cling! Clang!!_

“Your position is off again. Once more, come on!”

You panted, your legs giving out as exhaustion took over; cringed as the sword you were holding fell with a loud metallic _clang_ to the ground. “I don’t think I can handle more training right now,” you groaned, feeling the slow-burning ache in your arms and legs. Lucifer sighed and helped you up, seating you on a nearby chair.

Ever since your little display of bravado last night, Lucifer felt he could trust you enough to watch your own back – though it seems you have a long way to go if you were to prove that you could physically defend yourself. “We’ll stop for now and pick up where we left off tomorrow if I’m available,” he instructed, passing you a bottle of water, “I trust you wouldn’t forget today’s lesson by then.”

You nodded silently, taking a few gulps to quench your thirst. While you were slowly catching your breath, you failed to notice Lucifer’s crimson-onyx irises eyeing your neck – how he wanted to rip off that choker and graze his fangs along your delicate skin; how he longed to savor the warm, sweet taste of your blood coursing through your veins; how he wished to imprint his own mark claiming you for himself.

“Lucifer?”

Hearing you call his name snapped him back to his senses, his hands instinctively covering his mouth when he realized his fangs were bared. “I…I must go,” he muttered, standing up only to feel you grab his hand. “Lucifer,” you called once again, making him look at you, “If you wanna feed off of me, then I’m giving you permission to do so.”

“MC…” he muttered, sitting back down as he watched you unclasp your choker. You shuddered as his fingers stroked your skin; allowed him to pull you close. You closed your eyes and waited…but then felt him hug you instead. “I can’t. Not now,” he mumbled, taking your choker and clasping it back in place.

“Why not?”

“This isn’t the right time. I’m sorry.”

Not saying anything more, he stood up and left the room just as Asmodeus was walking in. “What’s with him?” he asked, seeing you shrug. “Anyway, are you done with training? Mammon and I are heading out to our photoshoot after lunch and we were planning to bring you along this time – what do you think?” he offered.

You decided you could use some fresh air. “Sounds good – and no, you can’t peek at me in the bath,” you half-scolded, giggling as he pouted cutely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had just entered a studio when you heard a lot of commotion going around – and apparently it didn’t sound normal as you noticed a look of concern and confusion on Mammon and Asmodeus. “Of all times, they had to quit today?!” you heard someone exclaim exasperatedly.

“Oi, what happened?” Mammon called out, running over to who you assumed is the photographer. “The third model who’s supposed to join in the shoot just called a few minutes ago,” they said, “I know they’re supposed to be an extra, but apparently they were offered a better compensation elsewhere and decided to ditch me at the last moment!”

Mammon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was looking forward to meeting them too,” Asmodeus sighed, “What a shame.” The Second-Born then had a realization and looked at you while doing a finger frame. “Hey, I think you could still pull off today’s shoot,” he said, “We’ll have MC take their place!”

“Wait, what?” you blurted, blushing slightly when the photographer began copying Mammon’s earlier hand gestures. “Yeah…yeah, perfect!” they agreed, “Alright, get them prepped – we’ll start once we’re all ready to go!”

…

“MC, come out of the changing room already!”

“No way! This…what I’m wearing is a bit too revealing!”

“It’s a summer theme – you think we’d let you come along or even volunteer if we’re gonna be in the nude?”

“ _That’s not helping!!_ ”

“Just…come out of there already,” Mammon demanded. You grumbled, pulling back the curtain and stepping out with a towel wrapped around yourself. “Drop the towel…” Asmodeus asked, seeing you shake your head. “Drop yours first,” you requested, seeing the brothers chuckle and do as you said.

…it turned out to be a bad idea – for you. _‘_ _Oh no, they’re hot!!’_ you thought, seeing them in nothing but fancy swimwear. “Alright, your turn!” the Second-Born announced, smirking along with his brother. Sighing in defeat, you dropped your towel and noticed their expression switch from smug to awe. “I think we should consider you being a full-time model after this,” the Fifth-Born suggested.

“S-S-Stop staring…” you whimpered. “We’ve already seen you nude, so what are you ashamed of?” Mammon reminded, pulling you along to the makeup station. “Alright people, let’s get moving – we’re losing daylight here!” you heard the photographer remind. After a few final touches, you were all escorted back to the photoshoot stage where an elaborate beach scene had been set up – sand, water and background included.

“Places, everyone!”

“Just relax, keep your chin up, and smile…” Mammon reminded while Asmodeus discretely wiped off any accidentally-smudged makeup from your face for a flawless look.

…

The photoshoot took a bit longer than you thought. Not only were you all expected to hold or switch poses several times, but you also learned that there were several costume changes and makeup retouches involved as well – one moment you were all dressed for a day at a beach, then you’re all in sport outfits, and then you changed into a dress code fit for a night out at a Tiki bar.

“Alright, good job everyone!” the photographer announced, “Next week we’re going with an underwater theme – I’ll text you the location of the pool we’re going to shoot in.”

You had just changed back into your regular clothes when you felt a pair or arms encircle you from behind. “You did pretty good out there,” he purred sensually, “Remind me to set up our own little studio so I could capture more of your looks for my personal collection.”

“Hey, I had that idea first!” Mammon snarled, seeing his brother chuckle. “You can join too – I wouldn’t mind,” Asmodeus chimed. “Could we just go get something to eat? I’m starving!” you whined, already making your way out the door. You then heard a message notification and pulled out your phone – it was from Simeon.

 _“Hi, MC!_  
Just checking in – you didn’t schedule a video call today so I thought you were busy.  
Call back as soon as you get this.”

You dialed his number and held your phone up to you ear – only to hear it ring before cutting off as there was no response. _‘Maybe he left his phone behind,’_ you thought, tucking it back into your pocket. Just as you got into Mammon’s car, your phone rang. “Simeon, I got your message,” you greeted when you answered the call, “I know I -”

“MC, it’s Luke – Simeon forgot his phone,” the younger Angel interrupted, “Have you seen him, by the way?”

“Uh…no, I don’t think so. Did he say where he was going?”

“He said he was gonna look around for Solomon and come back in an hour – but it’s been already been two hours and I haven’t heard from either of them yet.”

“Wait, Solomon’s gone too?”

“Since last night – Simeon tried to call him but he’s not picking up.”

“MC, what’s going on?” Asmodeus asked, seeing you put your phone on speaker. “Did Solomon say where he was going?” you asked. “No idea – he just said he had to take care of something and just walked out,” Luke replied. “Alright, I’ll see if I could reach him and let you know – thanks Luke,” you finished, hanging up and immediately dialing Solomon’s number.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_“Greetings, you’ve reached Solomon! Sorry I can’t take your call, but leave me your name and a brief message and I’ll call you right back when I can. If this is MC, relax – I’m not doing anything weird.”_

You hung up and tried again, only to hear his voicemail message play out each time. “That’s odd – he usually has his phone on him,” you muttered. Asmodeus looked at Mammon and nodded, the latter starting his car and driving down the road while you continued to call Solomon. “Hey, it’s MC – Simeon went out looking for you and you weren’t picking up. Call me as soon as you got this,” you said, sending your voice message when you still weren’t able to get a hold of him.

“Guys, I see them!” Mammon exclaimed, hurriedly parking his car and already rushing out before you and Asmodeus could catch up. Simeon looked like he had been roughed up a bit, his hair slightly tousled and his clothes scuffed with dirt; hanging limply from him was an unconscious Solomon.

“What happened?!” you exclaimed, seeing Mammon help the older Angel. “Some rowdy ruffians thought they had an advantage over an unconscious man,” Simeon replied, “They ran off the moment I showed up but Solomon’s in bad shape.” You noticed the wizard’s clothes appeared to be shredded revealing several scratches underneath – fortunately they didn’t look too deep. You then caught Asmodeus clenching his fists and holding his breath, trying not to breathe in the familiar odor of blood.

“Just drive us back to my place; I've got everything I need to patch him up,” Simeon assured. Mammon quickly handed Asmodeus a scented face mask before driving to said location, but he could still see that the Fifth-Born is having some difficulty restraining himself. “MC, could you check under my seat real quick?” the Second-Born requested. You reached under and pulled out a small cooler pouch; opened it to find a single blood bag. “How long has this been down here?” you asked. “I always make sure to grab a fresh bag whenever I’m headed out,” Mammon replied, “And I know the blood’s a bit warm since it’s been a few hours, but give it to Asmo.”

You held it out and watched Asmodeus immediately grab the bag before biting into it, moaning quietly as he drank the contents. “There we go – you good?” Mammon asked. “Thank you…” the Fifth-Born mumbled. You all eventually reached Simeon’s home and helped him move Solomon to his room. “You can go ahead and wait in the living room – I’ll take it from here,” said Simeon.

…

Half-an-hour had passed…

“Maybe we should just go,” Asmodeus suggested. “They sure are taking a while in there,” Mammon agreed, “Not gonna lie, he did look pretty bad.” You nodded absentmindedly, your gaze fixed to the floor. Upon hearing footfalls, you looked up to see Luke approaching you. “Solomon’s asking for you,” the younger Angel mentioned, “Simeon said it’s okay for you to see him, but keep your distance as he might still be in pain.”

“I understand,” you agreed, following him while the brothers waited for you. You were left alone as soon as Luke closed the door, bringing Solomon’s attention to you. “Hey…” he softly greeted, a small smile gracing his lips. “I would ask what you’ve just gone through, but it’s probably none of my business,” you responded.

“It’s not a big deal anyway – just some spell I was testing out and I somehow fucked it up.”

“Seems even a great wizard such as yourself do screw up spells occasionally – but what do I know? I’m just a regular human. That doesn’t explain those scratches we saw, though.”

“Again, not a big deal. Instead of practicing some Alchemy I summoned a creature instead -”

“You _what_?”

“Hear me out – I managed to send it back to its own realm but it took a lot out of me. Next thing I know I’m in my room with Simeon giving me a lecture.”

“So that’s what you were doing since last night? Alchemy?”

“You know I like to try something new once in a while – shouldn’t be that surprising.”

“Well yeah, but…”

You stopped yourself – even though Solomon mentioned what he had been up to, a part of you felt that his story wasn’t adding up. You knew he always preferred to practice new spells in the privacy of his room, but why would he choose to be outside where he could run the risk of being caught? And even if he decided to do so due to some spell needing any natural elements that would otherwise be absent in his room, he would’ve given you a heads up prior to trying anything in public.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“MC, we’ve been best friends since we were kids – why would I hide anything from you?”

Silence feel between the two of you for a few moments, eventually broken when he cleared his throat. “There’s something I wanted to ask you for a long time,” he stated, “I know we’ve had our shenanigans and yet still stuck together all these years, so I thought…”

He paused, placing his hand on yours while mentally preparing himself; took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is…” he went on, looking straight into your eyes, “Do you think we have a chance at being more than best friends?”

Suddenly you felt as if everything had stopped moving around you. _‘Did…did he just…’_ you mused, a blush slowly tinting your cheeks as his question sunk in. “I know this is quite sudden, but you don’t need to answer that right now,” he mentioned, snapping you back to reality, “Take your time; I’ll wait.” Before you realized what was happening, he pulled you close and planted a chaste kiss on your cheek. “You’re so warm…” he commented as he let go, just in time to hear the door open.

“MC, isn’t your turn to prepare dinner tonight?” Asmodeus asked, “Unless you’re fine with ordering takeout instead.” He then noticed your current situation and smirked. “Did I miss something interesting?” he purred. “I-I’ll be right out, Asmo – just go wait in the car,” you blurted, seeing him giggle before leaving. “Well, wouldn’t want you to become their dinner instead,” Solomon chuckled, “Go ahead.”

Simeon couldn’t help but smile as he watched you leave with the brothers; walked in to check on Solomon. “Finally decided to confess? About time you did,” the older Angel teased. “Th-They haven’t accepted yet,” the wizard stuttered, “I’ve given them time to consider, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“Funny, I should be the one saying that to you – seeing that they’ve gotten much closer with the brothers over these past few months,” Simeon countered. He waited until he left before heaving a soft sigh. _‘Simeon’s right…I_ _should’ve told them sooner_ _,’_ he thought, laying himself back on his pillow as he closed his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So…I heard you got roped into a summer-themed photoshoot today.”

You paused mid-bite when Lucifer stated that. “How was it?” he asked, “And before you ask, blame the two suspects who wouldn’t stop talking about it while you were preparing dinner.”

“Hey, the third model decided to walk out and MC just happened to be with us at that moment – no way we could pass it up!” Mammon countered. “They looked so adorable in those outfits too – a shame you all missed it,” Asmodeus chimed, “I couldn’t helping sneaking a few photos myself.”

“Wait, what? Since when?!” you demanded, blushing harder than usual when he took out his phone and sent them to everyone’s phones. “This was when you were asked to pose solo, of course – I wouldn’t miss that opportunity for anything,” he chuckled. “Oh my…never knew you could be so photogenic, MC…” Satan breathed, “The swimwear is a bit revealing, however. Didn’t you feel cold?”

“You also realize this is gonna be put up in every magazine, right? Not gonna lie, but I’m definitely snagging a few copies once they’re out,” Leviathan added. “You even got pictures of them in a sport outfit?” Beelzebub asked as he looked in awe. “I like the ones where it looked like they’re in a Tiki Bar,” Belphegor commented.

You weren’t sure whether to accept the comments or be embarrassed in this situation. “I do agree with Satan – you looked absolutely stunning,” Lucifer commented, “I wouldn’t mind coming along if I don’t have any other plans on the next one.”

 _‘If there is a next one,’_ you thought, knowing it may be inevitable when that time comes. “Dinner’s getting cold,” you muttered, “You guys can gawk at my photos as much as you want later.” By the time you realized what you said, you noticed some of them smirking as they noted your suggestion. _‘Me and my stupid big mouth!’_ you scolded yourself.

…

You were just done cleaning and packing away the dishes when you felt Asmodeus’ arms encircle you from behind. “Second time you’re doing this today – do you need something?” you pointed out. He didn’t answer right away but instead buried his nose into your hair, inhaling softly.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop earlier, but I heard Solomon confessing to you…” he spoke, feeling you tense up slightly. “Was I right that you two could’ve been a bit more than just best friends?” he pressed, “Because it seems to me he was initiating it back there.”

“He also said I didn’t have to answer that immediately,” you pointed out, gently breaking free from his embrace. “Why not? Don’t you feel the same way towards him?” he continued, smirking as you looked away. “It caught me off guard, okay? I wasn’t expecting him to just come out and say that!” you defended.

“You don’t have to act all defensive about it – just be honest with yourself.”

“I am, and I just don’t know what to tell him.”

“But it’s obvious you were closer to him compared to us.”

“Yeah, but I just…you won’t get it.”

“Oh, but I believe I do, MC – you’re just not sure if you want to move up your relationship just yet.”

The sudden awkward silence from you gave it away. “Well…since you haven’t made your decision yet, I don’t think he’ll mind if I steal you away,” he purred, closing the distance and pulling you close for a kiss. You wanted to fight back but instead melted into it, even willingly letting his tongue explore your mouth the second your lips parted. “Someone’s getting a bit needy…” he teased, “In that case, let’s head somewhere a bit more private.”

…

It didn’t take much of an effort to sneak you to Asmodeus’ room, and once you’re both inside and the door’s locked he immediately had his hands all over you. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you all to myself,” he breathed, “Even if it’s just for a night.”

You didn’t even notice how and when did he manage to strip you naked before realizing you were laying on his bed, the vampire pinning you down as he smirked. “No fair, you still got your clothes on…” you whined playfully, seeing him chuckle. “Then help me take them off…” he purred, moving back so you could sit up and do as he asked.

You had just stripped him down to his underwear when he stopped you; used his belt to tie your wrists behind your back. “Too tight?” he asked sweetly, seeing you shake your head, “Good. Now lie back down and I’ll take it from here.” He watched you as he said and immediately dove between your legs, smirking as you squirmed and moaned once he started using his mouth. “A-Asmo…” you whimpered, feeling his tongue enter you, “Th-This is too much – I’m gonna come -!”

He pulled away just before you could, snickering as you whined due to his sudden absence. “Someone’s definitely needy tonight,” he teased, moving up and revealing he had discarded his underwear. He then lined himself up to your slick entrance and slowly pushed himself in, groaning as your walls squeezed around him. “So this is what my brothers felt,” he whispered, “It wasn’t fair that I wasn’t the first to enjoy this, but I’ll make this last as long as possible.”

“W-What do you mean?” you whimpered, letting out a moan as he began thrusting. Skin slapping skin, you watched his smug composure change to one of ecstasy within minutes. “I’ve had my share of fun with others before – but none of them could compare to you,” he groaned, “I don’t want this to end so soon.”

He then switched positions so fast you barely felt him leave you for a moment, having you ride him while he’s behind you. “Does this make it even more exciting?” he panted, seeing you notice you’re both facing his dresser’s mirror so you’re both looking at your indecent selves. “You’ve gotten tighter,” he groaned, holding your legs apart, “Guess I’ll take that as a ‘yes’!”

Just as you were about to come, he pulled out again and snickered as you whined in protest. “I said I’m gonna make this last, didn’t I?” he purred, using his fingers to tease your entrance while he slowly stroked himself, “I’ve done this before, so don’t expect me to let you go that easy.”

You have no idea where he got all his stamina from – or how he knew just about every position you may or may not have heard of – but each time you were close he would suddenly stop and start again once he sensed you had calmed down. After edging you a few times he eventually felt that he could no longer keep that up as he was getting close too. “Asmo, please…” you begged, “Just let me come!”

“Are you begging me? You’re so naughty!” he snickered, groaning as he struggled to hold back a bit longer. He then had you pinned doggy style before finally releasing, screaming out your name as he emptied himself inside you. “Is that better, sweetie?” he purred, feeling your walls clenching his cock as you came as well.

You were panting too hard to answer; too tired to push him away when he finally removed his belt from your wrists. Before you could register what was happening, you were facing him and his fangs were bared. “G-Go ahead…” you whispered, seeing him smile before leaning close and sinking his teeth into your neck. You could see your vision slowly fading when he finally let go, licking his lips as he savored the taste of your blood.

“Just the way I expected it to taste,” he commented, laying you down as your breathing slowed. “Get some sleep – you earned it,” he added, watching you pass out. He then rummaged through his dresser drawers and found his bite guards; placed them in his mouth before providing you some aftercare.

Even though he could see the fading scars the others left before him, he couldn’t help but smile as his own addition stood out. _‘Maybe I’ll one day have a chance at leaving more than just a bite,’_ he thought hopefully, snuggling you under the covers as he finally drifted to sleep himself.


	14. Intricacy

_“Hehehe~! Hahaha~!!”_

_You followed the sound of laughter and saw a small child, running along a river bank. You then heard a calm, motherly voice calling out to them. “Come now, it’s time for supper!” she announced, giggling as the child ran excitedly into her arms._

_‘Lilith?’_

_The wholesome scene faded away and was immediately replaced with a forlorn Lucifer standing before a cenotaph bearing her name. “I wish it didn’t have to end this way, Lilith…” he muttered, his fingers skimming over the engraved letters. He then stood up and left, but he hadn’t gone quite far when he heard a small voice cry out._

_“Mama!”_

_He looked back to see Lilith’s human lover and their child visiting her grave, laying a bouquet of her favorite flowers. ‘Your little one looks so much like you, Lilith…’ he noted before finally turning away. “We must leave now,” he told the rest of his brothers, “This land is no longer safe for our kind.”_

_You watched them pack up whatever supplies they managed to salvage and disappear in the distance before walking back to Lilith’s cenotaph. “I wish I could’ve known about you more,” you mumbled, “But I didn’t want to upset your brothers if I bring it up.”_

_“You realize you could also talk to me or Beel – we were the closest to her anyways.”_

_Startled, you quickly turned to see Belphegor looking directly at you as your surroundings faded to black. “Shouldn’t you be getting up too?” he asked, smiling warmly, “You’re about to miss breakfast.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You slowly blinked and sat up, momentarily forgetting where you were when you heard a familiar chuckle next to you. “Morning, MC~!” Asmodeus chimed, “It’s a little past my usual wake-up schedule but we were up quite late last night.” He then walked over and handed you a change of clothes, kissing your cheek lightly in the process. “I’ll see you in the dining room,” he added cheerfully before leaving you alone.

You were just done dressing up when you heard your phone go off. Picking it up from Asmodeus’ dresser, you glanced at the screen and noticed there were actually several missed calls and text messages from Solomon – all from last night. Rolling your eyes, you dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

_“Hey, MC! I was wondering why you weren’t picking up,”_ a tired-sounding Solomon greeted when he picked up. “I accidentally switched my phone to silent mode,” you admitted, “Anyway, did you need something?”

_“I was just calling to check on you, actually. I know you could easily hold your own but you know.”_

“That’s nice of you – but yeah, I’m doing okay. About to have some breakfast with the brothers.”

_“_ … _have you thought about my proposal from last night?”_

You froze, knowing he was going to bring it up eventually. “Solomon, I know we’ve been close since we were kids but what you said was really sudden and…” you finally responded, “I need a little more time to process this, if that’s okay.” He went silent, letting your words sink into him.

_“Any idea when you’ll tell me?”_ he asked. “I can’t guarantee if it’ll be soon, but I’ll let you know,” you replied. _“Alright, take your time…”_ he finished, sighing softly before hanging up. _‘He really is serious about it – what am I gonna do?’_ you thought, pushing it out of your head as you headed downstairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mammon had just received word from the photographer that a schedule has been set up for the next photoshoot. Since you remembered it’s going to be an underwater theme, this would explain why you’re currently at a private indoor pool today – and swimming with some difficulty as the photographer mentioned mermaid tails will be involved.

“Come on, MC – keep up! You gotta at least be good at this if we’re gonna pull off the next photoshoot with no problems!”

“Shouldn’t you be practicing too? Why just me?”

“Because he and I had done this before a few times,” Asmodeus answered before Mammon could, “It’s not that hard once you’re used to it.” You tried to talk back but sputtered instead as some pool water entered your mouth. “You’re teaching them wrong,” Leviathan groaned, turning off his game before stripping down to his trunks, “I’ll do it.”

“Hey, nobody taught me or Asmo and we did just fine!” Mammon argued. Leviathan dove into the water and swam up to you; helped you out of the pool before getting the mermaid tail off of you. “We’re gonna start from the top with the dolphin kick,” the Third-Born instructed once you stood up, “Hands over your head, relax your hips and keep your legs straight; move your body top-to-bottom in a wave-like motion – like this.”

While he’s demonstrating and encouraging you to copy him (while also correcting and providing tips in regards to your position), he couldn’t help but blush slightly as Asmodeus playfully teased him about how he looked doing so. “How about you both get into your tails so I could see if you’re doing it right?” he snapped back.

“When did you become a swimming instructor?” Mammon chuckled. “Just now – and unfortunately I’m a strict one,” Leviathan added, “No more questions; tails on and get in the water!”

…

“Your form is still off – do it again! Move faster! Let’s go!”

You watched Mammon do yet another lap in the pool while Leviathan supervised. “Asmo, you’re next after I’m done with Mammon; MC, keep practicing your dolphin kick,” the latter added. “Aren’t you pushing us a little too hard today?” the Fifth-Born whined, “We’ve been swimming for so long that I could see wrinkles on both Mammon and MC from where I’m sitting!”

“Well then include yourself in the “wrinkles department” because you’re next,” Leviathan chuckled, seeing Mammon sigh in relief as he’s finally allowed a break. While the Third-Born supervised Asmodeus, the Second-Born pulled up and sat himself on the poolside next to you. “Levi sure gets fired up when it comes to swimming,” he noted, “Hard to think that when he’s normally in his room most days.”

“I know, right?” you agreed, letting him pull you up so you could regain your strength, “Guess it’s not just because of his name – kinda makes me think he could’ve been a sea monster in another universe.” Suddenly picturing Leviathan with a long and scaly serpentine tail made you and Mammon snicker at the thought.

“You finally nailed it, Asmo! Go take a break,” you heard Leviathan comment. “What the? How are you done with him so fast while it took me half-an-hour?!” Mammon whined. “Because I’m not as stupid as you,” Asmodeus teased, “Anyway, MC’s up next – shake that cute mermaid ass -!”

He was immediately dunked underwater by the Third-Born before he got to finish that sentence. “We’ll have some lunch and then pick up from where we left off once it’s over,” Leviathan suggested, ignoring Asmodeus’ coughing and sputtering when he finally released him.

…

By the time you, Mammon and Asmodeus were finally done mastering your abilities to swim with mermaid tails, you all headed home; Leviathan was the first to rush inside as he just remembered one of his favorite anime series had just released a new episode and he didn’t want to miss it. “I’ll get started on dinner,” said Mammon as the rest of you followed.

You were just done changing out of your clothes when you heard the faint sound of a piano playing. _‘Lucifer’s already back from his errands?’_ you thought, listening for a while before following the tune to the music room. Peeking through the crack in the door, you immediately recognized a head of blond hair. _‘Satan?’_ you mused.

“Desperado  
Why don’t you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences  
Open the gate  
It may be raining  
But there’s a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you”

“Let somebody love you,” you suddenly sang, almost distracting Satan but he continued to sing.

“You better let somebody love you  
Before it’s too late”

Satan let out a small chuckle. “I didn’t expect you to harmonize along,” he said, “That was quite the timing, though.” He looked up as you let yourself in, sitting next to him. “It’s just a weird coincidence you’re playing this song…” you mentioned.

“Really? How so?”

“Well…you remember Solomon? We’ve made up and we’re back in good terms with each other, but last night he mentioned he wanted us to be “more than just best friends”. He even tried to contact me earlier hoping I got an answer for him.”

“…so…what’s your answer?”

“I told him I’d let him know soon, but the truth is…I don’t even know what I should tell him.”

_‘Well, then you’re in an awkward situation…’_ he thought, draping one of his arms around your shoulders. “I’m not a charmer like Asmo – and I’m quite sure he may have noticed the connection between you two – but I say take your time with that,” he suggested, “After all, it’s not always wise to just jump in and hope everything would go smoothly from there.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

You thought about what he said, a small smile gracing your lips. “Thanks, Satan…” you said, both of you perking up when you heard Mammon calling everyone downstairs for dinner. As you both headed to the dining room with the Fourth-Born picking up the rear, you didn’t notice his calm expression switch to one of concern.

He could still remember that night when he took you out for a walk in the park. The feeling of unease when he sensed something was watching him; for some reason, he picked up a strange aura when Solomon was nearby. _‘Something definitely felt off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it,’_ he thought.

…

Later that night…a lone figure walked around the Library skimming through one book after another, muttering to himself. _‘Reminded me of MC when they tried to look up any information on Vampires,’_ he thought, only finding history depicting human-written origins of their species instead. “Humans could really get a little too creative with these things…” he mumbled.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Satan turned around to find Lucifer looking back at him. “It seems you had the same idea as I did – what a coincidence,” the First-Born added. “So are you here to lend me a hand or leave me to do all the research?” the Fourth-Born countered.

“If we’re doing some research, then I suppose you don’t mind if I join in.”

The brothers looked up to see Asmodeus walking into the room. “I thought you’d be asleep already,” Lucifer pointed out. “Not after I overheard MC talking to Satan about Solomon – I couldn’t sleep thinking about that,” the Fifth-Born explained, “And if we’re all here for the same thing…”

He didn’t need to finish that sentence as it was already clear what they’re here for. “I’ll check the shelves on the top floor; Satan will take bottom left, and Asmo will take bottom right,” Lucifer suggested, all three splitting once he’s done.They had already gone through more than halfway through their search but got nothing on Werewolves; even searching online didn’t help.

“Well, this was a fruitless attempt…” Satan sighed, slumping in one of the armchairs with a book over his face. “For once, I agree with you…” Lucifer added, putting away another book to a pile before him when he didn’t find what he was looking for. Asmodeus was already asleep in the other armchair with a book slowly slipping from his fingers.

“I believe we all deserve some rest,” Lucifer stated while carefully removing the book before carrying Asmodeus into his arms, staying still momentarily as the Fifth-Born squirmed slightly. Muttering a few words, Satan cast a spell and watched as each book returned to their respectful places. “Seems their history is as obscure as our own,” the Fourth-Born noted, turning out the lights and closing the Library doors before heading to his room.

Lucifer had just tucked Asmodeus into bed when he looked out the window – and staring back at him were a pair of glowing golden eyes belonging to a familiar silhouette. _‘Who are you…’_ he mused, seeing the wolf walk away and disappear into the shadows.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Cling-cling! Clang!_

“Excellent, you’re doing great!” Lucifer commented, “Let’s take a break for now.” He sat beside and tossed you a water bottle before drinking from his own. You then heard a familiar text message tone and watched Lucifer scan his phone’s screen, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “What is it?” you asked.

“Diavolo is requesting our presence again, claiming it’s urgent,” he replied, letting you follow as he stood up. He was in the process of texting back when another message popped up – and he froze when he noticed it was an image. “Lucifer?” you questioned, seeing his sudden pale expression. “Not again…” he muttered, pulling you along and almost throwing you into the passenger seat once you reached his car.

Before you could ask, he was already flooring the accelerator as he sped to Diavolo’s castle. “Lucifer, slow down!” you demanded, your plea falling on deaf ears as he swerved through traffic. His phone slipped out of his pocket and you immediately reached for it. “Don’t -!” he warned, but he was too late.

His phone screen was still showing the text message window – and the first thing you saw was red. You could feel bile rising up your throat when you realized you’re staring at a mangled corpse. “S-Stop the car,” you pleaded, feeling him pull to the side before shoving his phone back to him; hurriedly opening the door and rushing out. You felt like throwing up but dry-heaved instead, anxiety making your body shake.

Lucifer snapped back to his senses; rushed over to your hunched form and patted your back, pulling you close once he was sure it was safe to do so. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” he muttered, “And I’m sorry for being reckless too – I was just in a state of panic.” He felt you hug back, taking it as a silent forgiveness. “Let’s go,” he said, leading you back into his car before resuming the trip.

…

“Thankfully no one else saw the body before one of our servants did.”

Barbatos quietly served some tea before seating himself, frowning slightly when he noticed you still looked a bit shaky. “While I can safely assure that it wasn’t me this time,” Diavolo continued, “I couldn’t tell who was responsible for doing this – even went as far as leaving that corpse in plain sight.”

“Someone’s definitely trying to frame you – or rather, us…” Lucifer deduced, “The best way to find out is to study the corpse itself.” You were about to suggest letting the authorities look into this but quickly dismissed it, knowing that would probably cause more harm than good. “I’m coming with you,” you stated, ignoring Lucifer’s brief shock.

“I believe it’s better for you to stay away,” Diavolo suggested, “Barbatos will keep you company while Lucifer and I handle this.” He left no room for further argument and with how the First-Born is silently asking you to agree to that, you huffed but nodded in understanding. “Come along, we’ll take a short breather in the garden…” Barbatos offered, leading you away while the other two headed to another room.

…

You briefly recalled Lucifer making you a flower crown out of Halfeti Black Roses the last time you were both here – you figured it must’ve slipped off when you stormed out after your little display of bravado that night. “It was simply too beautiful to throw away,” Barbatos explained, “Therefore I had it preserved using magic; Young Master insisted to have it displayed in the garden.”

_‘Right in the center of all these roses bushes too,’_ you noted, seeing the flower crown resting serenely atop a Lilith bust perched upon a black marble pedestal. “He never forgot what you told him,” Barbatos added, “He was planning to reveal this to you in hopes of reconciling any acrimony between yourselves, as well as to show he finally decided to move on.”

You studied the bust a little closer, secretly impressed at how detailed it looks. “Even as a bust, she’s still beautiful…” you noted. “Back in the day, Lilith was so fond of having flowers decorate the entirety of her chambers,” the butler mentioned, “She especially loved roses, particularly Halfeti Black Roses. Lord Diavolo wouldn’t stop at anything to get her whatever she requested.”

Thinking back to when Lucifer made you that flower crown, you couldn’t help but wonder if he did that to relive old memories of doing the same for Lilith or if he simply did so to pass the time. “There you are,” the aforementioned vampire called out, walking up to you, “Are you ready to head home?”

Just as you were about to answer, he noticed the bust and paused to admire it. “I made sure to sculpt her exactly the way I remember her,” Diavolo explained as he stood beside him, “Hopefully I didn’t miss any details.” You stepped back as Lucifer held out his gloved hand to caress Lilith’s marble hair. “You even got her smile,” he commented, feeling the Vampire Prince pat his shoulder. “You’re welcome to come see her whenever you wish,” the latter offered, “Or if you prefer, I’ll make a replica and send it over so she could reside in your home.”

Lucifer thanked him and left with you, Diavolo waving you off as you were driven away. “You originally intended to carve one of MC instead,” Barbatos pointed out, “What made you change your mind?”

“It would send a different message if I did,” the Vampire Prince explained, “Besides, I did say I intended to mend my connection to MC after what happened the first time – and it worked.” As he headed indoors, Barbatos stayed a while longer to admire the work he had put in to immortalize his lost love. _‘_ _Lilith would certainly approve of this…’_ he noted, following Diavolo back into the castle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Solomon, calm down. I know you’re impatient about MC giving you their answer, but calling and texting them repeatedly isn’t going to speed it up,” Simeon explained. “But they normally give their answer either within the day or at least the following morning,” Solomon sighed, “What’s taking them so long this time?”

“It was a bit sudden to propose that you wanted to be more than just MC’s best friend, so they’re probably still in shock over that,” the older Angel defended, “Give them time; they’ll let you know.” Solomon groaned and slumped onto the couch, looking at his phone again hoping to see a call or even a text from you. “Did you already confess your true feelings to them? Maybe they’re waiting for that,” Luke suggested, “Besides, all you really did was ask if you could be their boyfriend.”

“Luke, don’t encourage him…” Simeon sighed, but he could see it was already too late. “I need to figure out how to break it to them gently,” Solomon muttered, getting off the couch and heading to his room. “I was just trying to help!” Luke defended. “I know, and I know you mean well – but this is something a bit more complicated to deal with,” the older Angel explained, “Actual romance isn’t the same as those in movies.”

Luke realized Simeon was right. “But didn’t you also say that you think Solomon and MC would make a good pair?” the younger Angel countered. “Situations change when you least expect it,” the latter replied, “Fate always has the tendency to to do that.”

“Well fate should stop doing that and let things go as they already are!” Luke argued, seeing Simeon chuckle. “If only that was simple, Luke…if only that was simple…” the older Angel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is "Desperado" by the Eagles  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aelpqWEBHR4


	15. Recrimination

On your way back home, Lucifer explained that while he and Diavolo were inspecting the corpse for clues, it has been decided that it was not the work of a rogue Vampire; however, they could not rule it out being a Werewolf either as the inflicted injuries were too lackadaisical.

“Whoever did that is hoping to make one side pin the blame on the other,” he continued, “When this happened the first time, none of us thought of inspecting the corpse closely to determine the true culprit – at least now we’ve learned that is a crucial step.”

“What do we do now?” you asked, seeing him glance at you momentarily before snapping his eyes back on the road. “We have to explain the situation to my brothers,” he replied, “If need be, we – no, I’ll tell them the truth of Diavolo’s wrongdoing if this would convince them to cooperate.”

“They’re not gonna like hearing that.”

“I’m aware, however we couldn’t just leave it out either – it will hurt but at least it’ll take the burden off our shoulders rather than continue to be silent about it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The reaction you expected from the brothers when Lucifer told Diavolo’s story was just as you expected.

“Seriously? It was Diavolo?!” Mammon snarled. “I knew something wasn’t right back then, but for someone like him to actually stoop that low just because he was jealous?” Leviathan agreed, “Why are we still friends with this traitor?!”

“I doubt that even matters anymore,” Satan interjected. “He’s right – that happened several centuries ago; arguing about that now won’t bring her back,” Asmodeus agreed. “But it’s because of him we lost Lilith – she didn’t deserve to be snuffed out like that!” Beelzebub argued. “Normally I’d side with Beel, but I think we’d still end up running if Diavolo openly admitted his crime and got executed in her place,” Belphegor countered.

“You can fight with him about that another time – right now we have a different situation to deal with,” you reminded, ignoring some of them throwing glares your way. “I know bringing up the past wasn’t the best choice and I understand most of you are still hurting from her self-sacrifice,” Lucifer admitted, “But if you must know, hearing that directly from him hurt even more.”

“And you decided to zip it until now? Bad timing, bro…” Mammon grumbled. “I’m sure both Lucifer and MC had an excuse not to tell us,” Satan defended, “But once again, that doesn’t matter now.” He then turned to Lucifer and asked, “You mentioned something about a corpse?”

Lucifer nodded and went on to explain what you both went through. “Why didn’t you take the body with you?” Leviathan asked, instantly regretting his choice of words when everyone stared at him. “I-I mean…” he defended, “If we need another look then it’s easier if the corpse is right in front of us!”

“That won’t work and you know it,” Satan argued, “Aside from transporting a slow-rotting, rancid corpse in the trunk if they did – that would raise suspicion from anyone who would catch them doing such an act _and_ they’ll contaminate any evidence left on it.”

“Not to mention it’ll stink up the place – I’m not cleaning it up if that happened,” Asmodeus muttered. “Did you find anything that would probably give us a hint of who or what killed them?” Beelzebub asked, seeing Lucifer take out a small vial holding what appeared to be a necklace.

…a necklace that’s unfortunately familiar to you.

“That’s…” you blurted, trailing off as you went slightly pale, “I know whose necklace that belongs to.” As though to prove it, you took off yours and held it up for the brothers to see – hanging from it is your half of the pendant that connects to the one Solomon wore. _“Never take it off, okay? It’s a reminder that we’ll always be best friends,”_ you recalled him saying when he bought it for your birthday several years ago with his savings.

“Strange…” said Lucifer, “Diavolo and I found this in that corpse’s hand – like they were holding onto it.” Upon closer inspection you noticed the clasp has been snapped apart. “I didn’t realize you two had matching necklaces,” Asmodeus added, “But if that dead person had it, then -”

You didn’t want to hear the rest. “MC, wait!” Mammon called out as you turned and ran out of the room. He was about to chase after you when Satan beat him to it, rushing out the door to follow you. Belphegor looked at Beelzebub and the older twin nodded, letting his brother join the Fourth-Born.

…

It didn’t take long for both of them to find you. “It can’t be him. It can’t be…” they heard you mutter, your voice leading them to the attic; found you hugging your knees by the foot of the bed. “I was just talking to him and everything’s fine,” you continued to mumble, “He wouldn’t go behind my back and kill someone at random…right?”

“MC?” Belphegor softly called out, seeing you curl up even more. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but aren’t you overreacting a bit?” he continued, speaking softly as he crouched beside you. “We may not know how his necklace got into their possession in the first place,” Satan added, “However, we also shouldn’t just jump to conclusions by simply looking at it.”

You let the brothers help you up onto the bed; allowed them to sit on either side of you. “I didn’t know he still had his half all this time,” you said, “He told me to never take mine off, but he stopped wearing his at some point so I assumed it was either broken or he forgot about it.”

“There’s one way to find out,” Belphegor mentioned, taking out your phone and searching through your contacts list, “Call and ask him directly.” Before you could protest, you heard the dial tone ring a few times as the Seventh-Born had turned on the phone speaker.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Solomon! Sorry I missed your call, but leave me a message and I’ll get back to you. If this is MC, 3-8-1!”_

You all then heard a beep indicating you to leave a voice message, but you fell silent and soon after the call was cut off. “Sneaky…” Satan muttered, knowing those numbers meant something. “I don’t get it,” said Belphegor, seeing you jump slightly when your phone rang – Solomon’s calling you back.

“No, don’t -!” you protested, growling under your breath when Belphegor accepted the call for you and even put it on speaker again. _“Hey, MC! Sorry I didn’t pick up earlier – I was cooking,”_ Solomon spoke, _“What’s up?”_

Satan had to gently nudge your side when you didn’t respond immediately. _“Hello? MC, are you there?”_ Solomon asked. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here!” you replied, your shaky voice causing both brothers to snicker to themselves when they noticed how nervous you sounded.

_“You sound like you’re a bit far from your phone. Are you on speaker?”_

“Yeah, I’m doing chores so I can’t hold my phone right now. Also, what’s with the updated voice message?”

_“I thought it was time for a change – why, did you like my old one better?”_

“It’s okay. Anyway, I…I got a few questions for you.”

Belphegor continued to hold your phone while Satan silently encouraged you to keep talking. “Do you…remember that necklace you gave me as a birthday gift some years back?” you asked, “You know, the one with the connecting pendants?”

 _“The one with which_ _I told you to never take off since the day I got it?_ _Yeah, I remember._ _What about it?”_

“Do you still have yours with you?”

The sudden silence that followed felt unnerving. _“MC, I was hoping you weren’t going to ask that…”_ Solomon finally replied, sounding upset. “Why? What happened to it?” you pressed, discretely noting the brothers questioning looks in their eyes.

_“Well…I was out doing some errands when it must’ve fallen off. I didn’t notice it was gone until I came home. I’ve even asked Simeon and Luke if they’ve seen it but they got nothing.”_

“Are you sure it just fell off? It wasn’t stolen or anything? And why didn’t you say something?”

_“I didn’t want to upset you either way – that necklace means so much to me as yours does.”_

“If I find it I’ll let you know,” you mentioned, hearing him sigh in relief. _“Is there anything else you have to say?”_ he then asked. You didn’t need to ask him what he meant, but before you could answer -

“Hey MC, sorry to interrupt but we need your help in the kitchen – Beel’s snacking on the ingredients again and Belphie’s having trouble holding him off,” Satan spoke, ensuring he’s loud enough to be heard. _“Looks like that’ll have to wait,”_ you heard Solomon, _“Talk to you again sometime?”_

“Yeah, sure – bye!” you blurted, grabbing your phone and hanging up before collapsing backwards onto the bed; letting out a groan. “He’s gonna keep asking that fucking question until I answer him,” you whined. “He sounded so hopeful about it too,” Satan pointed out, “And I can see it’s quite clear you still don’t know what to say to him.”

Belphegor looked between the two of you, confused as to what you’re talking about. “Did I miss something important?” he asked, getting a quick rundown by the Fourth-Born about your situation with Solomon. “Ugh, really? Your best friend wants to become your boyfriend and you’re still on the fence about it for a few days now?” the Seventh-Born complained, “Why not just go and say that you’re not ready for that kinda commitment?”

“I don’t wanna upset him if I say “no”, but I also don’t want him to be disappointed if I accept it and then screw up everything the next second,” you explained, “We’re close but not _that_ close, I just – _aagh, I don’t know!!_ ”

“You’ll have to make up your mind eventually if you want him to stop asking,” Satan reminded. He then remembered he had to handle a task and excused himself, leaving you alone with Belphegor. “How do you really feel about him, honestly?” the latter asked, looking at you. “Belphie, can we not talk about it? I already said I don’t know,” you replied.

“As in you don’t know if you want him as your boyfriend, or you don’t know if you’ll be a good partner for him?”

“Both. It’s both.”

“That’s not really helping right now.”

“Well, what were you expecting me to say? That I actually like Solomon but I’m currently denying any feelings towards him?”

“Funny, because it looks exactly like that to me.”

He then moved himself over you so fast that you were pinned to the bed, amethyst-fuchsia eyes staring down at you. “You do like him,” he breathed, “But since you’ve already given yourself to some of my brothers and even allowed them to feed off of you, getting into a “normal” relationship suddenly looks difficult – at least that’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

A faint blush dusting your cheeks followed by you tearing your gaze away from him gave away your admittance, making him smirk. “You’re so easy to read…” he purred, “Looks like I’ll have to find some time to steal you for myself before you run off with your best friend…or rather, soon-to-be boyfriend.”

Before you could say anything, he leaned down and teasingly licked your collarbone; grazed his fangs over your skin. “It’s not fair – Beel got to taste you twice,” he snarled, “I could almost imagine it since we’re twins, but I wanna get it straight from the source.” He continued his gestures as he pulled you up, making you straddle him. “You’re lucky you got this fucking choker on,” he growled, “But all I have to do is remove it, right? Just take it off, have a few sips and put it back on – nobody will know.”

“Belphie, you’re scaring them…” Beelzebub scolded, unfazed as his twin snarled back. “You always act so needy when you haven’t fed – now get your hands off of them and go grab a blood pack from the kitchen,” the older twin continued, watching Belphegor huff and leave you alone; bumped shoulders with his brother on his way out. The Sixth-Born waited for you to calm down before sitting beside you. “Sorry you had to see him like that,” he muttered, “It’s my fault, though – I allowed him to follow you and Satan up here.”

“It’s not your fault,” you said as you hugged him, “But thanks for showing up to stop him.” You eventually let go as soon as you felt something get dropped into one of your hands. “Lucifer wants you to take this,” he said as you stared at Solomon’s necklace that’s still sealed in the vial, “He also said that if anyone could get answers as to how this got into a dead human’s possession, that would be you.”

You looked up as Beelzebub trapped you in another hug. “I heard everything, by the way…” he added, “If you believe Solomon would make a great boyfriend, then go for it. I don’t care what my brothers would say, but I’ll support whichever decision you make.”

“…thanks, Beel…” you whispered, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you returned his embrace; felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You never felt this nervous before – so nervous that even holding Asmodeus’ hand doesn’t feel like it’s helping. “Relax already, will you?” he chuckled, “You’ve been best friends with him since childhood, but now you look like you just wanna run and hide.”

“That’s because I’m used to us being just best friends – I didn’t think he’d be serious about us being a thing!” you argued. “Just leave out the part where you willingly slept with me and three other brothers, and you’ll be just fine,” he assured, “Or just mention it eventually on my behalf, I don’t mind.”

“There’s also the option of pretending I didn’t hear what you just said.”

Chuckling, Solomon walked up and stood before you; smiled softly as you placed your hand in his. “Make sure they’re home by 10 o'clock tonight,” Lucifer reminded, “And the only reason I allowed this is because I was informed about your incessant attempts to entice them.”

“Lucifer, they’re still young – let them have fun while they still can,” Asmodeus mock-scolded, giggling as the eldest rolled his eyes. “No later than 10,” Solomon agreed, looking towards you as he added, “Shall we?”

Once you disappeared into the park with Solomon, Asmodeus dropped his cheerful façade as soon as he got into the car with Lucifer. “You sensed it too, didn’t you?” he asked, “That strange aura coming off of him.” The eldest didn’t need to reply as the look of concern in his eyes answered that for him.

 _‘It feels eerily familiar,’_ the First-Born thought, starting the engine as he drives them home.

…

Just like the night Satan brought you out for a walk, the park looked as magical as it was that night. “Hey, where are you taking me?” you asked as Solomon led you to a different area of the park that you don’t recall heading down through before. “Wait and see,” he replied, chuckling as he continued to hold your hand. He eventually slowed down and used his free hand to gently pull back a curtain of vines hanging from a garden arch. “After you,” he offered, letting go of your hand as he allowed you to step through.

“…what is this place…”

Lined along either side of a path that stretched before you were unknown glowing plants of different colors and species; a few butterflies fluttered in and out of the dark tree foliage above you, their own golden glow making them look as if they’re stars that had taken a peculiar form. “This area doesn’t exist to anyone else but me – or rather, us…” Solomon said as he quietly held your hand again and led you down the path towards a forest clearing.

You noticed a picnic blanket laid in the center where if you looked up, you’d see a natural light show provided by Aurora Borealis. “High school camping trip,” you recalled, “We couldn’t get to sleep easily on our first night, so we looked at those lights until we passed out laying on the grass.”

“I bet those camp counselors are still spreading that story about us to other campers,” he chuckled, sitting with you on the picnic blanket and taking some food. “Wait, did you cook all this?” you asked, knowing from experience his cooking is something you tried once and never will again. “Simeon and Luke did after I was ushered out for almost burning down the kitchen again,” he admitted, “I left the stove on while getting dressed.”

You giggled and bit into a sandwich, triggering another old memory. “Remember when I suggested we try baking Luke a cake for his birthday?” you asked. “Oh yeah,” he replied, “It looked perfect, but then eating it was a different story – and we got lectured by him for not using enough baking powder.” You both laughed as you recalled Luke’s excitement turn into confusion when he tried to cut the cake.

You reached into the basket to pick up another sandwich when your fingers touched something else instead; pulled it out to reveal an old framed picture of you and Solomon wearing your matching necklaces for the first time. “You told me you were saving up for some rare spell books and ended up getting us matching necklaces,” you mentioned, “I never bothered to ask why you gave up something you wanted just for my birthday.”

Solomon sighed and laid back, looking up at the sky. “You told me that you weren’t going to expect a party in your honor,” he explained, “So I thought getting those and taking you out for a trip around town would make up for it – worth all the trouble since I got to see you smile.” He then looked over at you fishing around in your pocket; his eyes widened as he sat up seeing the object in your hand.

“Where did you find that?” he asked incredulously. “One of the brothers found this laying in an alley when he was doing errands,” you fibbed, letting him take the vial. “I noticed the clasp is actually broken – which means I don’t think it had just fallen off like you said earlier,” you added, seeing a flash of guilt in his eyes. “You got me there,” he admitted, “Some vagabond ripped it off my neck, ran off and disappeared before I could chase them down. I told Simeon and Luke about what happened but none of us were able to get it back.”

He opened the vial and shook out the necklace into his hand, explaining that he had just fixed that clasp just moments before it got stolen. “At least it’s back in your possession now,” you said, watching him use some magic to repair the necklace clasp before allowing you to slip it around his neck; playfully joined your pendant halves together as you chuckled.

…without warning, you kissed his cheek.

A now-flustered Solomon looked at you as you turned away blushing, one of his hands gently caressing the spot where you lips had been. “I-I’m sorry, I know it was sudden – but I -!” you apologized, the rest of your sentence cut off as he threw his arms around you. “Shall we go for a walk?” he offered, “This forest isn’t the only place I wanted to show you.”

You willingly accepted and stood up with him; held hands as he continued to lead you further into this isolated world.

…

It didn’t take long for you to reach a lake; peering into it, you could see your rippling reflection and a rather mischievous-looking Solomon behind you. “Wh -!” you yelped as he shoved you forward, your arms flailing as you tried to regain your balance only to lose it anyway.

_Splish!_

…you opened your eyes to see that you’re standing above the water; half-glared at Solomon behind you. “You think I’d make you swim with your clothes on?” he chuckled, casually stepping up beside you as a spell kept you both above water. “You’re lucky my phone’s sealed in a waterproof pouch,” you retorted. Moving close, he held your hands and leaned close to whisper into your ear.

“Race you to the other side.”

He then took off running with you following close behind him. “No fair! I wasn’t ready!” you yelled, part of you still concerned you’d fall into the water as you tried to keep up with him. You were both running side-by-side, laughing like children in your impromptu game of Tag.

“Ah -!”

_SPLASH!!_

You stopped as you saw him slip and fall into the water, his entire body submerged under the lake. “Solomon?” you called out, peering hard into the water as you looked for him, “Can you hear me? Hello?”

Hands suddenly shot up through the water surface and grabbed your ankles, pulling you down and cutting you off mid-scream as the spell was removed without warning. You were only submerged for a few seconds when you splashed back out; swam and pulled yourself up to the lakeside to catch your breath. Solomon followed right after, grinning playfully as you glared at him. You then smirked and shoved him back into the water before getting up and running away.

“Oh no you don’t! Get back there!!” he called out, chasing you as you laughed. He eventually caught up and play-tackled you, making you both roll and tumble around on the grass for a second. Before either of you noticed you were rolling down a hill; he ended up landing on top of you once you reached the bottom.

You two haven’t had this much fun since you were children, laughing heartily as you both stayed in said position for a while. Just as he lifted himself up, you moved close and once again pecked him on the cheek – and smiled as you caught his flustered expression. He looked down at you curiously before gently pulling you up, making you straddle him.

Slowly, he interlaced his fingers with yours as he smiled back. “Was that your answer to my question?” he asked. “Oh, is a simple kiss on the cheek not enough?” you replied, “Maybe I should emphasize a bit more.” Leaning close, you captured his lips with yours while throwing your arms around him; felt him kiss back albeit with a bit more passion. Nipping your bottom lip, he was immediately granted permission and twirled his tongue around yours; both of you moaning at the sensation.

“Should we take this slow?” he asked, “I’m new to this too anyway.” You nodded in agreement, the two of you sharing another heated kiss as he pinned you back down onto the grass. You were both out of breath when you finally stopped, opting to lay beside each other as you rested a while. “Wanna stop at a caféteria for dinner before I take you home?” he asked, seeing you nod again.

…

Little did you know, a jealous pair of turquoise-heliodor eyes glared at the two of you from a distance. Satan happened to be out on a walk in the same park when he saw Lucifer and Asmodeus drop you off moments earlier; decided to follow you. _‘_ _I was hoping you would take a bit longer to make your decision, and yet here you are making out like a pair of long-lost lovers…’_ he thought, turning away as he tried to contain his anger.

He couldn’t shake away the image of you kissing Solomon from his mind, fueling his jealousy a bit more. _‘Should’ve made my move sooner,’_ he mused, a smirk crossing his lips once he had an idea on how he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-8-1 is a cyber definition / cyber speak for “3 words, 8 letters, 1 meaning – I love you”  
> -> https://www.cyberdefinitions.com/definitions/Search_numbers.html
> 
> I had a sudden inspiration for this chapter after listening to an old song - "A Dream Worth Keeping" by Sheena Easton (OST for FernGully: The Last Rainforest)  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I61G6qPM_yQ


	16. Minacious Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

You gingerly opened your mouth as you allowed Solomon to feed you a piece of steak, chuckling when you playfully held onto the fork with your teeth. “You know…” you mentioned, “It’s kinda funny now – back when we were kids, the one promise we kept was to be best friends forever. I never thought we’d be more than that now.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting this to happen either…” he admitted, “Even Simeon noticed how hard I was falling for you – when I asked him what gave it away, he wouldn’t tell me and simply said to tell you once I’m ready.”

“You think it’s fate that brought us to this moment?”

“Perhaps? Then again, I’ve always liked you but didn’t have the confidence to admit that until after I was attacked due to an accidental creature-summoning.”

“How exactly did that convince you to finally confess to me?”

“It was this thought – what would become of you if I died? Sure you have Simeon, Luke and those brothers to keep you company…but letting you go on without knowing how I truly felt about you? I didn’t want to face that.”

You placed a hand on his as you looked into his eyes. “I’m glad you finally got around to it,” you said, “If I had the ability to read your mind, I would’ve accepted a lot sooner.”

“That, and I probably wouldn’t have to hear that you already slept with some of the brothers…” he added, seeing you blush and pull your hand away. “Don’t take it the wrong way – I’m not mad about it,” he assured, although secretly wishing he could’ve been your first.

“Well…you’re not the one living in a mansion full of vampires, so what do you know?” you stated, seeing him shrug. “Speaking of which,” he started, gently taking both hands in yours, “I know we just officially became a couple tonight, but do you think we…”

He didn’t finish the rest, but you could already tell what he wanted to say based on the growing blush on his face. “Only if you’re okay with it,” you mentioned, seeing him smile. Interlacing his fingers with yours, he leaned close and kissed you hard; you responded by kissing back, moaning slightly as it turned feverish.

…he then abruptly stopped and pulled himself away, panting hard. “W-What’s wrong?” you asked as he looked away. “We’re in public,” he reminded, noticing a few patrons looking over in your general direction. You realized he was right and covered your face in embarrassment. “And I should be getting you home soon,” he added, checking the time on his phone.

You checked yours too and noticed it’s 15 minutes before 10 o’clock. “Aww, already? I was hoping to hang out with you a bit longer,” you mocked-whined. “Let’s not risk an angry vampire just because you came home late,” Solomon chuckled, “Besides, I’m sure we could arrange another date sometime. I’ll even let you pick the place.”

…

“I had a great time tonight. See you when I see you?” you asked. “If neither of us are busy,” he replied, planting a chaste kiss on your lips and pulling apart when he heard the front door open. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you too,” you whispered back, “Goodnight.”

He watched you enter through the gate and meet up with Lucifer at the door who escorted you inside. Sighing softly, he took his leave as well – and happened to catch his reflection as he passed by a shop’s window on his way home. For a brief moment, one of his eyes flashed a glowing gold as he glared at it.

 _‘Not now. Not yet,’_ he reminded himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Next morning…

“Where’s Satan?” you asked, noticing an empty chair during breakfast. “I thought I saw him walk past me in the hall earlier – he looked like he was focused on something,” Asmodeus replied. “He’s always like that whenever he’s got a new book,” Leviathan pointed out, “Probably found another one and got hooked on it.”

“Still, he wouldn’t miss breakfast over that,” Lucifer pointed out. You were just about to go find him when the aforementioned vampire walked in, eyes fixated on a book he’s holding in his hands. “Oi, you’re late!” Mammon scolded, raising an eyebrow when he didn’t get a snarky remark in response. “Must be an interesting story you got there,” Beelzebub commented, concerned when his brother didn’t respond to him either.

Satan quietly helped himself to some breakfast and poured himself some tea, still reading away. “So, MC…how was your date last night?” Belphegor piped up, smirking when that got the Fourth-Born’s attention. “I see you smiling and looking all flustered~!” Asmodeus chimed, “Come on, spill the beans! Tell us how it went.”

“Wait, you were out on a date?! With who?!” Mammon exclaimed. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know, idiot – they told you before they left,” Leviathan grumbled. “Did Solomon treat you well? I hope he did,” Beelzebub added. “From the lovelorn look they had in their eyes last night, I could tell it was a memorable experience,” Lucifer commented.

_THUD!_

You jumped as the sound of a book snapping shut reverberated through the room. “Memorable…yes, I’m sure it was…” you heard Satan mumble. “S-Satan? What’s wrong?” you asked, worried when he wouldn’t even look at anyone. “Oh, it’s nothing…” he replied, “Don’t worry about it.” He then gathered his breakfast onto a tray and excused himself, walking out of the dining room.

“Looks like Blondie’s still jealous from last night,” Belphegor snickered. “Jealous? Why?” you asked. “Sweetie, isn’t it obvious?” Asmodeus replied, “You went on a date with your best friend-turned-boyfriend – of course he’d be hissy about it.” Lucifer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just leave him be for a while,” he said, “Anyway, I’m also curious about how your little date went.”

Knowing they wouldn’t let up, you went ahead and narrated every detail as the memory was still fresh in your mind. _‘_ _I’ll go talk to Satan once he’s calmed down…’_ you decided.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Splash! Splish-splash!_

“That’s good! Keep splashing with your tail!” the photographer instructed while rapidly taking photos, “Mammon, splash MC back! Asmo, pretend you just showed up and look surprised at the commotion going on!”

“So all this time Mermaids weren’t even real?” Luke asked as he watched along with Simeon, the latter chuckling softly. They were initially planning to throw a small celebration in honor of your newfound relationship with Solomon, but since you mentioned you got a photoshoot scheduled today they decided to spectate instead.

“Alright, everyone take a quick break! We’re shooting underwater photos once I get all the equipment set up,” the photographer mentioned. Mammon and Asmodeus helped you out of the water, the three of you sitting / leaning by the poolside as you all rested. “Here, you all must be thirsty,” Simeon offered, handing out water bottles. You were taking a few sips when you noticed Solomon walking in. “Ooh, boyfriend alert~!” Asmodeus teased, “Look at him checking you out!”

You giggled as you caught a familiar flustered look on Solomon’s face. “Don’t be shy, come closer!” the Fifth-Born called out, pushing himself back into the water before pulling Mammon along so you were left alone. “I-I…wow…” Solomon stuttered as he looked over your mermaid getup, “Uhm…you look amazing.”

“Thanks…” you giggled, letting him sit next to you. “Simeon texted me to come here,” he explained, “But he didn’t say I’d see you like this.” You leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek, making him chuckle – and you both hear Asmodeus’ excited squealing from the other side of the pool. “Shut up, you’re gonna blow our cover!” Mammon laughed, both him and his brother holding up their phones to record the cute moment.

“Y-You guys! Stop with the candid photos!” you whined, now embarrassed. “I don’t mind,” Solomon chuckled, “In fact, let’s give them something worth keeping.” Without warning, he suddenly pulled you in position and held still as the sound of phone camera shutters could be heard. From the brothers’ point-of-view it looked like he was cradling you and you had just woken up in his arms, looking surprised. “Aah, so beautiful~!” Asmodeus gushed, “Do another!”

“Save it for later – we’re continuing the photoshoot!” the photographer announced, “Before we start, I wanna see how long each of you can hold your breath since this is gonna take a while.” Solomon helps you back into the pool and watched you swim to the brothers, your tail flowing gracefully behind you. Mammon offered to go first and ducked underwater while the photographer started a timer.

_Splash! Gasp!!_

“2 minutes – that’s pretty good,” they said. Asmodeus was up next, taking a few deep breaths before going under and threading water; smirking as he got a pretty good view from his current position. He didn’t stay for long and he immediately came back for air, sputtering a bit. “1 minute and 30 seconds – that’ll do,” he heard them say. “How are you guys even holding your breath that long?” you asked. “Practice and patience – lots of it,” the Second-Born replied.

You decided to copy Asmodeus’ method by first taking a few deep breaths; ducked underwater and tried to relax yourself. At first it didn’t feel so bad, and listening to the sounds being somewhat muffled helped distract you a bit. Eventually you felt uncomfortable and burst back to the surface, almost hitting the Fifth-Born in the nose when he tried to peek down at you. “1 minute flat,” the photographer noted, “Okay, we’ll work with what we got.”

…

You, Mammon and Asmodeus were finally out of the pool and wrapped up in towels by the time the photoshoot was over. The photographer then took their leave, reminding you to keep your phones on hand for the next photoshoot's schedule and location. “Haha, your fingers are all wrinkly!” Luke teased. “Hopefully those photos turned out pretty good – otherwise you all spent hours in the water for nothing,” Simeon added.

“You think we have time for more personal photos?” Asmodeus asked, looking especially at you and Solomon. “I think we should all stop for lunch first – I’m starving,” Mammon suggested, already heading towards the caféteria as he spoke; everyone else followed with you and Solomon taking up the rear. Before you could get through the door, Solomon grabbed your hand and pulled you back; kissed as he held you close. “Sorry, I couldn’t hold back any longer after seeing how beautiful you looked as a mermaid…” he muttered, “Maybe I’ll find a spell to turn you into a real one for a day.”

“Hey, lovebirds! You coming?” Mammon called out, playfully rolling his eyes as you rushed up to him. “It’s barely been a day since you became a couple and you’re both being handsy with each other – get a room you two!” Luke scolded; Simeon laughed in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You later came home to a quiet mansion – which is sometimes quite rare. Mammon had to leave after the photoshoot session for a part-time job he recently got into (you’ve lost count at how many times he got kicked out from his previous ones); Asmodeus went to get his favorite photos of you and Solomon printed and framed; Simeon and Luke had other matters to tend to; Solomon mentioned he has to pick up some books he ordered.

 _‘Guess I’m home alone tonight,’_ you thought, heading to your room to change out of your clothes when you heard a distinct _thud_ from another room. This was then followed by a _crash_ followed by muffled cursing. _‘Is someone in the attic?’_ you wondered, grabbing the sword from under your pillow; mentally replayed Lucifer’s training as you slowly approached the mentioned room. Steadying your nerves, you rushed in and swung the blade at the intruder -

“What the FUCK -!”

Satan ducked just in time, the blade just inches from slicing the top of his head. “Watch where you’re swinging that thing!” he scolded when you finally realized who was in front of you. “Shit! I’m sorry!” you apologized, dropping the blade, “I thought there was an intruder and -”

You were cut off as he chuckled and stood up. “That’s quite a good swing, though…” he commented, “However, if you plan to actually decapitate an unsuspecting target I’d suggest sneaking up quietly first.” He then picked up your sword, studying the blade. “Looks like it could use some sharpening…” he noted, “And I don’t suppose my brother taught you how.”

“What’re you doing up here anyway?” you asked. Satan turned his attention to the back of the room where a messy collection of books and assorted items lay scattered on the floor. “I was looking for some old books when I accidentally toppled them over,” he replied, “Sorry if that alarmed you.” Putting the sword away, he walked over and began cleaning up his mess when he noticed you walk over and help him.

For a few minutes you worked in silence, sorting out books that interest him from those he had already read. “Are you still mad I hung out with Solomon?” you quietly asked, seeing him freeze momentarily. “A little,” he admitted, “I know my behavior at breakfast today was unsightly, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Is it because I made my decision a little too fast after you told me to take my time?”

“Partly, but in the end it’s still your decision – I have no right to stop you.”

“Wait, what do you mean “partly”? Is there something else about my relationship that’s bothering you?”

He didn’t answer and stood up, taking a pile of books with him. “Satan, we’re not done talking – what’s bothering you about my relationship to Solomon?” you repeated, blocking him from taking another step. “It’s nothing for you to be concerned about,” he replied, “Now step aside.”

“Not until I get an answer.”

“I already gave you an answer. Could you move please?”

“That wasn’t an answer. Now tell me.”

“You really want to know? Fine. I saw you kissing him.”

You froze once he said that. “What?” you finally blurted, seeing him sigh as he dropped the books onto a nearby table. “I saw you, MC…” he admitted, “I was walking through the park and followed you two to this…magical forest that I was sure wasn’t there before.” He looked at you guiltily as he added, “I heard you recalling memories with him. I watched you play and tumble around as though you were children. I witnessed you kissing him.”

“Satan…” you sighed, pulling him close for a hug, “Just because Solomon is my boyfriend doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with you anymore.” He silently hugged you back, his nose buried in the crook of your neck. “Do you mean it?” he asked, feeling you nod.

“I knew I heard someone up here – and I walk in to this.”

You broke your hug and turned to find Belphegor at the door. “So you got to watch a live-action romance featuring MC and you get pissed about it? The rest of us had to settle for a narrative when you stormed out,” the Seventh-Born pointed out. “How long were you standing there?” you asked. “Since you almost decapitated Satan,” he replied, smirking.

He then walked in, sandwiching you between him and Satan as he wrapped his arms around you. “Bet you didn’t sleep with your new boyfriend yet,” he purred into your ear, momentarily freeing one arm to unclasp your choker, “Before that happens, how about having a little fun…with both of us?”

Satan couldn’t help but watch as Belphegor turned your head to face him; blushed as he watched him kiss you. “What’re you waiting for?” the Seventh-Born asked, “Don’t you want a taste of them too?”

Any attempts to break free was futile as Belphegor had a good grip on you. Before you realized it, you were pulled backwards onto the bed with him underneath you. Unable to hold back his urges, Satan joined in and pulled you close; kissed you hard. “G-Guys…we’re gonna get caught,” you protested as the boys quickly undressed you. “Nobody else is home,” Satan reminded, “It’s just us three alone in the attic – and you’re simply too enticing to be ignored.”

Once again you tried to break free, but the brothers had you trapped – Belphegor is gripping your waist while Satan is positioned between your legs. “Well, look at that – we just kissed you and you’re already quite aroused,” the Fourth-Born snickered, making you squirm as he inserted a finger into you. “Someone’s definitely horny,” the Seventh-Born agreed, making you flip around to face him with his brother’s help, “So are we.”

You felt Belphegor guide your hands to his clothes, blushing as he asked you to strip him. You had just taken off his jacket and shirt when Satan pulled you away, making you strip him too. You appeared to have a slight issue taking off his belt, so as he handled that you were pulled back down by the Seventh-Born; you realized his pants were halfway down exposing his throbbing cock.

Deciding to submit yourself, you began licking him from base to tip. “Yeah, that’s it…” Belphegor groaned as you started sucking him off, “You’re pretty good.” Not wanting to feel left out, Satan held onto your hips and slowly pushed himself inside of you; smirked as you let out a muffled moan. “How does it feel to be handled by both of us?” he purred, snapping his hips against yours while the Seventh-Born entangled his fingers into your hair.

Belphegor eventually let go so you could catch your breath, only to bring you back down as he continued to fuck your mouth. Satan growled and smacked your ass, smirking as you let out a mewl. You hate to admit that you’re actually enjoying this, but a small part of you felt something didn’t feel right about this situation. Any thoughts on the latter was immediately brushed off as Belphegor pushed himself deeper into your throat, both hands holding your head in place; you could feel Satan digging his fingers into your hips as his thrusts became rougher.

“F-Fuck…I’m gonna come!” Belphegor groaned. “M-Me too…” Satan panted, thrusting faster while you continued to suck on the Seventh-Born’s dick. “Mmph!!” you whimpered, coming hard just as the brothers had their release. “Make sure you swallow every drop…” the Seventh-Born demanded, pulling you off of him and smirking when you revealed an empty mouth. “Good MC…” he purred, “Was it tasty?”

You nodded mindlessly, hearing him snicker. “Hey Belphie, should we switch?” Satan asked, secretly enjoying the creampie he had given you. “Sure, I could go for another round,” Belphegor agreed. Your eyes widened as you heard that. “W-Wait!” you pleaded, seeing the brothers change places. “How are you both still hard?” you whimpered, not getting an answer as the Fourth-Born grabbed a handful of your hair and pushed you down onto his slick cock.

Belphegor entered you a second later, your earlier session with his brother making it easy for him. “This feels better than going down your throat,” he groaned, snapping his hips against yours as he growled. Satan snarled in response and shoved himself deeper into your mouth, the tip of his cock brushing past your uvula making you gag slightly. Thankfully he pulled you up for a quick breather but it only lasted a few seconds as you were shoved back down, his balls touching your lips.

“You’ve gotten so good at this, MC…” Satan purred, “Seems all those other sessions with our brothers gave you more than enough experience.” At this point you’ve lost yourself and began stroking his dick while you sucked, giving your throat a much-needed relief from an oncoming gagging reflex. A sharp _SMACK_ on your ass from Belphegor reminded you to move your hips as well, pleasing said vampire as he snickered.

“Mngh…aah-ahh!!” Belphegor groaned, feeling another release closing in. “Must…hold on…I-I can’t -!” Satan groaned, his hands holding your head down as he came hard. His brother joined in almost at the same time, emptying thick ropes into you and adding to the overflowing creampie as you came as well. Finally exhausted, the three of you collapsed into an entangled pile as you all caught your breath; laid still for a few minutes.

_Growl…snarl…_

“Guys, I don’t think I can handle a third round…” you muttered, slowly attempting to move yourself away from them. You barely moved off the bed when Satan pulled you back and Belphegor moved to sandwich you between them. You were about to protest when you noticed the latter’s eyes – and it instantly reminded you of the night Beelzebub turned feral; without looking you could tell Satan's in the same state. “Shit -!” you cried out, squirming frantically as you tried to free yourself from two bloodthirsty vampires. “Let go!!” you demanded, “ _Satan! Belphie!_ _ **Snap out of it!!**_ ”

You found yourself restrained as Satan had his arms wrapped around your waist while Belphegor had your wrists; you couldn’t kick him off as your legs were on either side of the Seventh-Born. Rendered helpless, you watched Belphefor bare his fangs and let out a shrill scream as he sank them into your neck, biting hard and deep as he fed on you; Satan followed and latched onto the other side of your neck, his fangs seemingly reaching deeper than his brother's.

You could slowly feel your life ebbing away as they continued to feed on you, your vision fading to black as warm blood flowed down your limp body and onto the sheets.

Your breathing slowed down…

…and you finally passed out.


	17. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

_“Satan! Belphie! Get off of them!!”_

_“MC! Hang on!!”_

_“Don’t die on us!! **MC!!** ”_

…

_“Let me in! I need to see them!”_

_“They’re in no condition to be seen right now – stay back!”_

_“ **MC!!** ”_

…

_“MC…follow my voice…”_

_‘Lilith?’ you thought, opening and blinking your eyes to adjust to a bright light shining before you. “It’s not your time yet,” her voice resonated, “Follow me. I’ll lead you back.” A hand reached out to you and you hesitantly grabbed it, letting her pull you further into the light. “I’m sorry my brothers had lost control of themselves,” she apologized, “Please don’t be so harsh on them when you return.”_

_You didn’t get to say anything as the light then envelops you, forcing you to close your eyes._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mngh…ugh…”

You slowly opened your eyes, and the first thing you saw is white. _‘_ _Am I dead? I’m dead, aren’t I?’_ you mused, blinking a few times and eventually realizing you’ve been staring at a ceiling light; noticed you’re in Solomon’s room. You then heard soft, slow breathing next to you – said wizard is sitting on a chair and is currently leaning onto the bedside, fast asleep.

_Click. Creak…_

“Oh!” Luke gasped, seeing you face him. Before you could say a word, he rushed out calling for Simeon. Seconds later, Simeon rushed in with Luke on his tail; the sudden commotion woke Solomon up and he was both surprised and relieved to see you awake. “About time you woke up,” the younger Angel whined, “You’ve been sleeping for 3 days!”

“How are you feeling?” Simeon asked, helping you sit up. “Dizzy…and tired…” you replied. “Luke, do we still have some juice in the fridge?” the older Angel asked, seeing the latter nod and rush out. Just as you were about to ask what had happened, your most recent memory flashed before your eyes – Satan and Belphegor turned feral, feeding on you until you blacked out. “H-How…” you started, groaning as you slumped backwards as your strength hasn’t quite returned yet.

Solomon managed to catch you on time; gently having you lean against the bed’s headboard. Luke returned and gently handed a glass of [flavor] juice to you. As you reached for it, you noticed an intravenous needle stuck in your hand; the tubing connected to a blood pack hanging from a stand. “Lucifer was kind enough to provide this,” Simeon explained, helping you hold your glass, “We’re also expecting him today to provide some replenishments.”

“I can’t believe we’re still trusting them,” Luke grumbled, “MC, why don’t you leave them already? You almost got yourself killed again.” Solomon looked like he wanted to say something but opted to remain silent instead. “Because aside from us, MC has considered them as their second family,” Simeon replied. He allowed you to finish your juice before standing up. “I’ll go ahead and call Lucifer,” he added, “Luke, I believe you still have some cookies to tend to?”

“My cookies!” the younger Angel exclaimed, rushing out of the room; Simeon followed behind, chuckling softly. Now alone with you, your boyfriend gently caressed your good hand; still remained silent. “Solomon, say something…please…” you pleaded, hearing him sigh. “Sorry, I…” he muttered, “I’m still in shock. I thought you’re gonna die.”

You sighed, using whatever strength you have to pull him close. “How did I get here?” you finally managed to ask, feeling him hug you cautiously. “I was just heading home when Asmodeus called me from your phone…” he started.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Solomon, MC needs help – hurry!!”_

_Asmodeus yelped and ducked as a table got thrown, narrowly missing his head. He and Mammon had just come home when they heard you scream; fearing the worst, they rushed upstairs to find you sandwiched and being feasted on by two feralized brothers. The Second-Born had barely managed to pull Belphegor off of you and was about to free you from Satan when the Seventh-Born attacked him, angered that his feeding was interrupted._

_Luckily, Lucifer had also_ _returned_ _and hearing the commotion immediately ran to the attic; helped Mammon_ _restrain Satan and Belphegor. Asmodeus rushed over to check on you but stepped back, hands covering his mouth and nose as the smell of your blood wafted through the room. Managing to fight his urges, he_ _quickly_ _carried you out of the attic and into his bathroom; ran a cold bath to try and minimize your blood loss_ _while pressing a clean cloth over your neck at the same time_ _._

_“In here!!” he called out when he heard Solomon’s voice. One look at you and the wizard blanched, the red-tinted water indicating you’ve been bleeding out for a while. “Move!” the latter commanded, chanting a healing spell to seal up your bite wounds. “MC…” he sobbed, holding you close before being pulled away; watched you get picked up and wrapped in a towel._

_“I’m taking them to Simeon’s_ _home for safety_ _,” he heard Lucifer mention, “You two stay here and_ _take care of_ _Satan and Belphegor.” Mammon and Asmodeus affirmed his instructions and ran back to the attic where the snarling of the aforementioned vampires could still be heard. Solomon was then pulled to his feet by Lucifer and tossed into the back of his car; saw and once again held you close, worrying when he noticed how_ _slow and_ _uneven your breathing was._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Simeon wouldn’t let me stay by your side while you were getting treated,” Solomon continued. “Wait…was I brought here butt-naked?” you asked, still feeling slightly delirious. “Luke covered his eyes when he noticed you were in just a towel,” he chuckled, “That’s probably also the reason why I wasn’t allowed inside my own room.”

Familiar footfalls were then heard outside the room – Lucifer quietly opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw you. “I got you a fresh supply,” he mentioned, carrying a pack stocked with blood packs. “Is everyone okay?” you asked as he hooked you up to a new blood pack. “Satan and Belphegor are doing alright,” he replied, “Although they’re still feeling remorseful for what they had done.”

“Did you punish them, or…”

“Having them sober up to the situation was punishment enough. It’s partly my fault too anyway – I hadn’t kept track of their feeding schedules as of late.”

“Simply letting them off with a slap to the wrist,” Solomon muttered, “I could’ve done worse if I were you.” Lucifer heard him and received a glare; glared back. “Guys, please…” you pleaded, “What matters right now is that I’m alive. Let’s not start another fight.” Both men looked at you and silently agreed, thankfully.

_Knock-knock. Creak…_

“Hey…” Asmodeus softly greeted, peeking in, “I thought I’d swing by after shopping and check on MC.” Lucifer nodded and let him in, noticing numerous shopping bags in his hands. “MC, you’re finally awake~!” the Fifth-Born chimed, placing the bags down before leaning close for a hug and a kiss. “I missed you too, Asmo…” you giggled, “And no fair, you went to that huge sale without me!”

“I wasn’t sure when you’d come back, but at least I brought gifts,” he stated, picking up one of the bags and taking out a fancy album. Resting it on your lap, Solomon leaned close to have a look at it with you – the pictures were of you and him taken on the day of your mermaid photoshoot; his most favorite one was sealed in an intricate frame. “You two look so adorable together,” the Fifth-Born gushed, “Don’t you think so too, Lucifer?”

“Yes…indeed…” the First-Born managed to reply, suppressing his own jealousy as he smiled softly. Clearing his throat, he then mentioned he has to head home to handle some other matters. “Asmo, do you need a ride home? I’ll help with the bags,” he offered, seeing his brother nod in appreciation.

“Before you go, could I have a quick word in private with you?” Solomon asked. “Of course,” Asmodeus agreed, “Wait for me in the car, Lucifer.” After telling you to get some rest and leaving you a quick peck on the lips, your boyfriend walked out of the room with the Fifth-Born. He led him down a hall and then stopped, his back turned towards the vampire as checked around to ensure they were both out of earshot of everyone.

“So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Asmodeus asked, seeing Solomon clench his fists. “You really thought I’d just forget?” the wizard replied as he turned to him, sending him an icy glare. “You may have wiped my memories of our initial encounter, but upon seeing you I remembered everything,” he added, seeing the Fifth-Born quietly panic. Placing a hand on the former’s shoulder, he added with a sigh, “But for MC’s sake, I chose to remain silent. You can go now.”

Brushing off his hand, Asmodeus hurried outside and jumped into Lucifer’s car. “Is something the matter?” the eldest asked, seeing his younger brother smile. “I’m just excited to head home – got a lot of new outfits to try on~!” he replied, seeing the First-Born chuckle while shaking his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For the next two weeks, you stayed with Solomon in his room as you continued to recover. Occasionally Lucifer would drop by to visit and replenish your blood pack supply, sometimes allowing a brother or two to tag along during his errand.

Today, two in particular finally decided to show themselves. “For the last time, I’m not mad at either of you!” you assured. “We know, but we still feel like shit about it…” Belphegor sighed, “I mean, it’s because of us you’ve been stuck here for a while.” You rolled your eyes and playfully ruffled his hair. “You also know I can’t stay mad at you forever,” you reminded, giggling as he blushed slightly while re-fixing his hair.

“Still…when Mammon and Asmo finally managed to calm us down and told us what happened, our initial thought was that you had already died,” Satan muttered, looking away, “I’m still having nightmares about it too.” As he said that, his mind played it back – you were laying naked in bed, blood spilling out of your bitten and ripped neck as you helplessly reached out to him with bloodied fingers; the way you accused him as a murderer before falling lifeless as he watched. He’d then look at his own hands, seeing your blood staining them as he panicked and -

“Satan! Hey!” Belphegor called out, snapping his brother back to reality, “You’re acting weird again.” The Fourth-Born blinked and realized he was looking at his hands, turning them over as though to ensure he wasn’t hallucinating. “E-Excuse me…” he muttered, abruptly running out of the room before you could stop him. “Are you having nightmares too?” you asked, seeing the Seventh-Born nod sadly.

“I had to keep reminding myself that it’s all just a dream,” he admitted, “Beel’s helping me get over it, but Satan’s another case.” He went on to explain that having you gone from the House of Lamentation didn’t help ease their guilt, but he understood it was necessary. “We were even made to clean up the mess that was left behind,” he added, “Seeing the soiled sheets, drops of blood in the hallway leading to Asmo’s bathroom, and seeing dried stains all over his bathtub…”

He fell silent, clenching his fists as guilt washed over him again. “Let it go already,” you said, placing your hand on his. He sighed and rested his head on your lap, allowing you to pet him. Satan then returned, looking composed but you could tell he’s still being wary as he wouldn’t move close to you. “Lucifer said you should be able to come home soon,” he said, “But personally, I think you should stay away from us a bit longer – just in case.”

“They can come home now if they want to,” Belphegor stated, “You’re just afraid of attacking them again.” Satan immediately went silent and looked away, crossing his arms. “They’re free to return at any time, but preferably once they’re healthy enough to stand and walk,” Lucifer explained, “And it’s getting late – let’s head home.”

As soon as Satan and Belphegor exited the room, Lucifer quietly checked on your current condition. “Not as pale as when you were first brought here, so I’ll take it as a good sign you’re recovering fairly quickly,” he stated, “You should be fine by tomorrow or the day after.” He then placed a quick peck on your forehead before leaving the room, just as Solomon walked in.

“Finally,” he huffed, “I thought they’d never leave.” He walked up and sat next to you, kissing your lips. “Back from your little library excursion already?” you asked, “Normally you’d take hours in there.” He sighed, gently pulling you close for a hug. “I can’t concentrate on studying sorcery when my mind keeps drifting back to you,” he admitted, “I don’t mind if it’s the three eldest dropping by, but when it’s any of the younger brothers I feel uneasy leaving you to them.”

“Solomon, I’ve been with them long enough to know they won’t outright attack me – well, except if they’ve gone feral,” you admitted, “But on the bright side, I got to spend two weeks living with you.” He chuckled, nuzzling your nose with his. “That being said…” you added, “I bet you’re sick of sleeping on the couch all this time, so why not sleep with me tonight?”

His face dropped. “I don’t think there’s enough room, MC…” he calmly argued, “And I know we agreed to share the bed one day, but I don’t think this is the right time.”

“What do you mean? Your bed’s big enough to fit two people comfortably.”

“Well, yeah – but you need all the room. Besides, I’m not the one with a needle in my hand.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like you’re gonna reach over and rip it out of me in your sleep.”

“Still!”

After a bit of coaxing, he finally gave in with the excuse that his nights on the couch isn’t quite helping him sleep much recently. “Simeon would probably lecture me for this, but scooch over…” he muttered, slowly climbing into bed once he had changed into his pajamas. “Here we go…are we both comfortable?” he asked, smiling as you nodded. Gently wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled himself close and snuggled while placing feathery-light kisses on your neck. “You’re so warm…” he muttered, “Goodnight.”

Eventually you both passed out – and Simeon couldn’t help but smile as he recalled your younger selves snuggling the same way whenever there was a sleepover. _‘_ _Sleep tight, you two…’_ he thought, draping a warm blanket over your sleeping forms before leaving the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_‘What have I done…’_

_Satan backed away from the bed, your body twitching involuntarily as blood continued to spill from the fresh bite wounds on your neck. Belphegor was standing nearby but his face appeared to be blanked out, so he couldn’t see his expression. Your neck cracked painfully as you turned to face him, bloodied fingers shaking and reaching out. “S-Satan…” you rasped, “Murderer…”_

_“No…no, I didn’t mean to!” he apologized, "I’m sorry!”_

_He watched your eyes roll back and your arm fall limp; heard you breathe your final breath. “No…” he muttered, slowly moving his gaze to his hands – your still-fresh blood stained and dripped from them, reminding him of what he did. “MC…” he sobbed, “I…I lost control…I’m sorry…”_

_“Isn’t your apology a little too late?” your bitter-sounding voice echoed around him. “I didn’t intend to kill you!” he insisted, “Please, forgive me! I didn’t mean to!”_

_“You’ve always wanted to taste more of my blood ever since you sampled a drop – shouldn’t you be happy that you got more than what you asked for?”_

_“Why should I be? I killed a friend!!”_

_“Exactly. And yet you enjoyed it.”_

_“No, don’t say that!!”_

_“Drop by drop. Sip by sip. You savored every bit of it.”_

_“Stop! Stop this!!”_

_“It’s in your nature, it couldn’t be helped. And there’s always plenty more humans to feed on – wouldn’t that be fun?”_

_“ **Cut it out!!** ”_

_Shutting his eyes and covering his ears, he tried to block you out but your voice continued to resonate around him; taunt him; remind him of what he is and what he did. “ **STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!** ” he pleaded._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Satan! Wake up!!”

Satan gasped and sat up in bed, eyes wide as he panted hard. “Ssh, it’s alright…” Lucifer whispered, pulling his brother against him, “You’re alright. It’s just a horrible dream.” The eldest continued to hold him, gently stroking his younger brother’s back.

As if on cue, he then heard Belphegor scream from his shared room; knows Beelzebub is already there to comfort his twin. “You saw MC today – they’re perfectly fine,” he reminded. “I-I know, but…” Satan muttered, pulling away as he quickly wiped away his tears, “Th-That stupid dream…it felt so real -”

Lucifer shushed and resumed hugging his brother; rocking him gently as he patted his back. Even though two weeks had already passed, having the afflicted brothers suffer night-after-night with recurring nightmares regarding MC is slowly taking a toll on him and his brothers. He thought about bringing you back home early in an effort to appease them, but you were still healing and he didn’t want to risk another frenzied feeding scenario.

“Am I being such a bother? I could temporarily leave home so you’d be able to rest,” Satan mumbled. “Don’t say such nonsense,” Lucifer half-scolded, “And I’m not saying that because I’m afraid you’d lose control again.” He then held his younger brother at arms-length as he added, “It’s not the first time you’ve gone feral, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. I don’t care how many more centuries I’d have to endure this – all that matters is that I’m here to provide support.”

Satan broke free from Lucifer’s arms and leaned forward, knocking the breath out of his eldest brother as he tackle-hugged him. “I-I’m not crying…” he mumbled, his shaky voice giving away his lie however. “There, there…” the First-Born chuckled as he patted his brother’s head.

…

Belphegor has been keeping quiet about his dream to Beelzebub all this time, but he eventually gave in and told him everything – it was just like Satan’s except he and his brother switched places in his dream. “That’s definitely scary…” the older twin admitted, “If there’s a way to make that dream disappear, I’d help you with that.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to worry you…” Belphegor admitted, letting his twin pet his head. “I’ll go grab a blood pack or two – a drink should help calm you down,” Beelzebub offered. As soon as the Sixth-Born left, he looked at his phone wondering if he should send a text to check on you. _‘They’re probably asleep,’_ he thought, deciding to look through some pictures instead.

…and he immediately tossed away his phone when a bloodied picture of you showed up on his screen. Beelzebub had just returned and once he saw that, rushed to his twin and hugged him. “Calm down…breathe slowly…” he whispered, trying to get the younger twin to stop hyperventilating. The Seventh-Born slowly picked up his phone and sighed in relief – his vision was playing tricks on him as the photo he had of you still looked normal.

“Here, I got your favorite,” Beelzebub mentioned, holding a blood pack towards his brother. Belphegor studied the label and frowned. “This is MC’s blood type,” he muttered, “I can’t drink this.” The Sixth-Born understood and exchanged it for a different blood type he picked up; smiled as his twin fed from it.

“Want me to sing a lullaby to get you back to sleep?” the older twin asked. “That’ll be nice…” the younger twin agreed, slowly falling asleep to Beelzebub’s soft humming.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s already past midnight…

You don’t know why you woke up, but you noticed Solomon’s awake and sitting on the bedside with his back turned towards you. “Hey, something wrong?” you asked, seeing him turn towards you. “It’s nothing,” he assured, leaning down to kiss you, “Go back to sleep.”

“I know that look anywhere – what’s on your mind?” you pressed. He sighed and laid down next to you. “Do you really have to go back to them?” he asked, “You’ve been fed on so many times and yet you continued to stay, even though this is the second time you got caught in a feeding frenzy that almost killed you.”

“Solomon, they’re like family to me now – I can’t just leave them.”

“But what about your _actual_ family?”

“Have you even encountered them once after all this time? They don’t care.”

“Right, you’ve been estranged from them – but you still got Simeon and Luke, so why not move in here instead?”

“I was considering that, but then the whole “Human Roommate Among Seven Vampires” scenario happened.”

“Let’s not bring that up.”

“Agreed, we’re already past that.”

You two laid in blissful silence for a few moments. “I’m worried, MC…” he finally admitted, “I know you managed to stay alive even with those vampires lusting over you daily, but what if you got yourself into another feralized vampire situation? What if none of the brothers rushed to your aid?”

“What if I end up dying?” you finished for him, seeing him nod hesitantly. “Then I’ll just come back as a spirit and haunt you until you find a spell or something to revive me,” you half-joked, seeing him chuckle. “But seriously though, I don’t think I’ll continue living once you’re gone,” he added, looking into your eyes, “Not after everything we’ve gone through.”

“Solomon…” you sighed, moving close to kiss him only to have him gently push you back. “Allow me…” he offered, moving himself on top of you before leaning down and crashing his lips against yours; moaned along with you as your tongues twisted and danced in your mouths. Pulling away, he looked at the needle that’s still embedded in your hand; supplying blood. “Can’t risk accidentally ripping that out,” he muttered, moving your hand up beside your head before placing his hand over yours as his fingers glowed.

…suddenly you realized you can’t move your hand. “W-What did you do?” you asked, seeing him smirk. “Just used a temporary paralysis spell to make sure you don’t get to use it and I get to pin you in place at the same time,” he replied, sliding his hands up under your top. The way you moaned and whimpered shakily as he played with your nipples is slowly turning him on. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those sounds from you,” he purred, sliding his hands into your pajama bottoms.

“Mngh!” you whimpered as you felt his finger gently prodding and circling around your entrance; gasped as he slid his digit into you. “You’re tighter than I thought…” he growled, curling his finger and smirking when you softly cried out. He continued to rub that special little spot, enjoying how you squirmed and writhed beneath him. “You love this, don’t you…” he teased, pressing harder and making you moan louder, “You’re getting drenched down there too…”

Just as you were about to come, he pulled out and you whimpered desperately at his sudden absence. “Can’t let you soak your pajamas,” he reminded, pulling off your bottoms before using a spell to strip away your top. He caught your good hand as you tried to touch yourself, using the same temporary paralysis spell to hold it away. “I didn’t know you’re so impatient and needy when you’re horny,” he chuckled, moving off of you to strip himself down as you watched.

“S-Stop teasing…” you pleaded, seeing him snicker. He then knelt just above your chest, smirking as he playfully slapped his precum-soaked cock on your lips. “You’re turn to tease me back,” he stated, groaning when you immediately began sucking on the tip. “Th-That’s good…keep going…” he panted, fingers entangled in your hair as he helped you take him deeper. He moaned as your tongue licked the underside, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

He then slowly pulled out, panting along with you as he managed to control an early release. “You ready?” he asked, lining up to your twitching entrance. He didn’t wait for your answer and slowly shoved himself in, groaning as your tight walls surrounded him. “You slept with those vampires but you’re still fucking tight…” he hissed, inching deeper into you as you moaned out.

You wanted to throw your arms around him but the spell is still in effect, much to your annoyance. Solomon held onto your hips and began to thrust, slowly stretching you to fit his throbbing cock. “This is better than I imagined it to be,” he groaned, “Being inside you, ravishing your body…it’s a dream come true…”

He moved his hands up to your waist and thrust harder, angling himself until he found and began hitting a certain spot he found earlier. You couldn’t help but moan and scream out as he continued to do so, fueling his lust. At this point he didn’t care if Simeon or Luke heard either of you; all that’s on his mind is that he’s set to claim you for himself. “D-Don’t stop…” you whimpered, getting close as the coil tightened within you. “I can’t even if I wanted to,” he groaned as he continued to pound into you, “F-Fuck, I-I’m -!”

He let out a stifled cry as you both came hard together, emptying thick ropes inside you. “A-Aah…” he sighed in relief, thrusting a few more times even as some of his cum overflowed. He didn’t bother pulling out and laid down on you, your quiet panting matching his. The temporary paralysis spell wore off a few seconds later and you used your good arm to hold him close; rested your other arm back into a comfortable position. “I don’t want you to go back, but I don’t want to stop you either…” he muttered. “I know…” you sighed, “We’ll figure something out, okay?”

He nodded, sharing one more passionate kiss with you before finally falling back asleep as you snuggled together.

…

Simeon quietly opened the door and blushed seeing the compromising position you were both in. He then let out a soft chuckle and once again draped the blanket over yourselves, quietly patting your heads before leaving the room. “Why were they making so much noise? Are they okay?” a sleepy Luke asked when he saw him close the door.

“They’re perfectly fine,” Simeon assured, “Sorry if they woke you up, though. I would’ve stopped them but I didn’t want to ruin their fun.” He then ushered the younger Angel back to bed before retiring to his own room…where he let his smile falter.

 _‘Hopefully everything works out between them…’_ he thought, gently massaging his temple. _‘Let it flow naturally, Simeon…’_ he reminded himself as he headed back to bed, _‘Don’t interfere with fate.’_


	18. Revelation

_“It’s alright…you’re not alone…”_

_Simeon gently cradled and rocked a wailing infant in his arms, humming a soft lullaby until he calmed down. Surveying his surroundings, he found and gathered anything that could be of use; shook a small rattle and smiled as the baby laughed at the noise._

_“Please…”_

_His gaze turned towards a woman bleeding out on the floor before him. “Take care of my son…my little Solomon…” she rasped, breathing her last as she lost consciousness. “I will…” the Angel promised._

_…_

_“Simeon, what were my parents like?”_

_10-year-old Solomon looked up at Simeon who froze momentarily, regaining his composure as he cleared his throat. “I never_ _got to know t_ _hem, sorry._ _What brought this up?_ _” the Angel_ _responded_ _. “Well…MC told me what it’s like to have parents and they’re not happy with theirs,” Solomon explained, “Do you think my parents were like that?”_

 _“Don’t think such horrible things!” Simeon scolded, sighing as he patted_ _the young boy’s_ _head, “_ _What I meant was…_ _I know you never met them, but it’s wrong to assume they were such people.”_ _Solomon_ _sighed and nodded in understanding. “_ _Come to think of it – it’s MC’s birthday today, isn’t it? Let’s invite them over_ _for a celebration_ _,” the Angel suggested._

 _“Can we have a sleepover_ _afterwards_ _?” Solomon asked, cheering as Simeon agreed to it._

_…_

_“You’ll have to say something eventually, Solomon – either that, or let them find out on their own.”_

_“I’ll tell them when I’m ready,”_ _16-year-old_ _Solomon promised, huffing as he ran a hand through his hair, “It’s just…I’m not sure how they’ll take the news – even I’m still reeling from finding it out myself.”_ _Simeon couldn’t blame him – it came as a shock to him too_ _. “_ _Do you want me to break the news to_ _MC instead?” the Angel asked,_ _seeing_ _the wizard shake his head._

_“Please Simeon…let me do this on my own,” Solomon requested. “Alright, I won’t interfere,” Simeon agreed._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You stayed still and looked away as Lucifer carefully pulled the intravenous needle out of your hand. “There we go…” he muttered, having you hold the cotton ball before securing it under a band-aid. “Is it safe for me to come home?” you asked, seeing him think for a while. “Satan and Belphegor are still a bit wary having you return, so I just suggest coming in by nightfall – it’ll at least give them more time to prepare for your arrival,” he replied.

 _‘Or just don’t go at all…’_ Solomon thought, silently watching as he leaned against a wall. Lucifer’s attention was then directed to his cellphone – Mammon had just sent him a text saying Beelzebub had gone through half the blood packs again. “He seems to be a bit more ravenous today,” the eldest sighed, standing up after placing a chaste kiss on your forehead, “I’ll see you tonight. Take care of yourself.”

Solomon waited until he left before sitting close and hugging you. “Do you really have to go back?” he asked, hearing you sigh. “Aside from having all my stuff there, it’s still my home…” you reminded, seeing him frown. “You can stay here with me; I’ll swing by and get your things later,” he offered, feeling you flick his forehead playfully. “Someone’s acting a little possessive,” you teased, seeing him smirk.

“And why wouldn’t I be?” he purred, pinning you beneath him. You were both in the middle of making out when Luke barged in, startling both of you. “Whoa! Sorry!!” the younger Angel exclaimed, turning around as he blushed furiously. “D-Do you need something, Luke?” you asked, trying to defuse the situation.

“Uhm…yeah, Simeon’s asking if Solomon would help him at the library today – his usual assistant called in sick,” Luke replied. “I’ll be right out,” the wizard replied, moving off of you. As soon as Luke left to relay his reply to the older Angel, Solomon quickly got dressed and gives you a kiss before leaving. “Text me when you’re heading back, okay?” he asked, smiling as you nodded in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile with Lucifer…

“That should be more than enough,” he told himself as he closed the trunk after securing another collection of fresh blood packs. He was just about to head into his car when he saw Barbatos standing a short distance from him. Judging from the gesture the butler discretely displayed, he nodded and followed him into the nearest caféteria.

He was then led to a table where Diavolo is found sipping a cocktail, smiling as Lucifer and Barbatos approached him. “Have a seat, Lucifer…” the Vampire Prince offered, “It’s been a while since we dined out in public, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed, but what brought this on?” Lucifer asked as he sat across from Diavolo. “I haven’t heard any updates regarding the last “incident” that we came across,” the latter explained, “Remember the cadaver in the cellar?”

“Cadaver? Oh, right – I hadn’t forgotten. Don’t tell me it’s still laying there.”

“I figured you had your hands full – and don’t worry, I made sure it was properly disposed of once I’m certain we didn’t need more evidence from it.”

“That’s good. As for the only “evidence” we obtained, it turned out to be a “friendship necklace” that MC and Solomon wore for years.”

“Solomon? Ah, you mean the young sorcerer you told me about. Speaking of which, did MC say anything about his involvement in this?”

“They don’t suspect him to be the one responsible for that corpse – however, that doesn’t mean neither I nor my brothers would let that pass unnoticed.”

“And you have every right to be suspicious of him,” Barbatos added, sliding a Manila envelope to Lucifer. The latter opened it to find several candid photos of Solomon; dates and locations were scribbled on the backs. “I noticed he seemed to frequently visit the library and a lesser-known pharmaceutical shop,” the butler explained, “Upon questioning the people running those establishments, I learned he’s a regular and he always sticks to a specific variety of products.”

Lucifer was about to ask what it was when he was passed a note – and his eyes widened as he read what was scribbled on it. “I don’t know if MC knows, but I have a feeling something’s going to take place tonight,” Diavolo explained, “Now head home and explain the same to your brothers; Barbatos and I will keep our lines open just in case.”

Thanking them for the information, Lucifer quickly heads out after gathering the photos and the note with him. _‘How did I not see this coming? I hope it isn’t too late to prepare!’_ he thought. He just got back into his car when he looked at the note again, the words fueling his adrenaline as he sped home.

_“Library visits – always picked up books about advanced spells; myths regarding lycantropy.  
Pharmacy visits – always picked up the same ingredients for a concoction that was not mentioned.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Hey, Solomon – I’ll be heading back home now. Tell Simeon I said thanks for helping me recover while I was around.”_

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” a concerned Luke asked as he watched you pack up, “I know this sounds weird coming from me, but I have a bad feeling something’s not right.” You patted his head, giggling as he pouted in response. “I’ll be fine,” you assured, “I survived this long, didn’t I? What’s one more night with those vampires?”

“What if you get caught into another dangerous feeding session?” he argued, “You got lucky the last two times, but what if this is your last night being alive? Please don’t go!”

“Luke…” you sighed as you knelt to his height, “I’m not gonna go down without a fight – I promise.” Letting out a concerned grumble, he threw his arms around you for a quick hug. “I’ll hold you to that,” he muttered, letting go when you both heard a cab honking outside.

…

“I can’t believe you actually live here,” the cab driver mentioned, “This mansion is older than the town itself – do you actually live alone in this fancy house?”

“I live with seven other guys – is that a problem?” you retorted, seeing the cab driver shrug his shoulders. You watched him drive off before picking up your luggage; pushed open the gate and walked down the path leading to the front door.

“MC, wait!”

You turned around just in time to see Solomon rush through the gate and trap you in a hug. “Solomon, what’re you doing here? I thought you were sticking with Simeon until his shift ended,” you mentioned. “He got the rest of the day off,” he stated, “Also, I really need to tell you something.”

“Okay, sure – let’s head inside so we could talk while I unpack,” you suggested, turning around only to be stopped once again. “Solomon, you’re acting a bit weird…” you pointed out, seeing a serious look on his face. It reminded you of the night he tried to convince you to run away with him. “I don’t have much time to explain,” he admitted, “Just hear me out, okay?”

“What’s up with you all of a sudden?”

“I know I sound like I’m crazy, but I can’t keep stalling much longer.”

“You’re kinda stalling yourself. Just spill it already.”

“Promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Solomon, just say it -”

“I’m a werewolf.”

…his words took a while to sink in. “No way, you can’t be a werewolf,” you chuckled, seeing the disbelief in his eyes, “I’ve known you since we were kids – if you were one, I’d know whether you tell me or not.”

“Well, you never knew since I kept quiet about it – hell, I didn’t know until I was 16!”

“Okay, now you’re just making shit up.”

“I’m serious, MC!”

“Yeah, right. There’s no way you could prove that you are one.”

“What about the time I had to stop those hunters from taunting Asmo into biting you?!”

You froze, a brief memory of the aforementioned incident flashing back momentarily in your mind. “Wait, how would you even know about that?” you asked, “You weren’t there.” Realizing what he had said, he looked away guiltily as he crossed his arms. “I was there,” he admitted, “I saw you and Asmo being led away by those hunters. I saw one of them slice your wrist open and try to tempt Asmo into feeding on you. I knew he couldn’t hold back for long so I had to step in.”

He could still remember how loud the hunters screamed as he mauled them apart. “I never killed anyone, MC…” he admitted, “But that day, I had no other choice. I had to save you.” He then looked back at you as you slowly backed away, fear evident in your eyes. A sudden sharp pain within him made him growl – he looked up just in time to see a full moon slowly peeking out from behind a cloud. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

_C-Crack…CRACK!!_

“Mngh… _AAGH!!_ ”

You wanted to scream, but all that came out was a choked whimper as you witnessed Solomon keel over on his hands and knees as his body bent and twisted in painful contortions. “G-Get away from me!” he pleaded as his clothes began to rip, “Just go!!”

You wanted to move, but your body felt as if it was frozen as you continued to watch him transform – claws grew out where his fingernails were; his teeth grew large and sharp while his face elongated into a muzzle; his sapphire-topaz eyes shifted into a glowing gold as they burned with rage. Within minutes you were staring at the whitish-silver wolf that has been watching and following you all along.

“S-Solomon?”

_Growl…ROAR!!_

You screamed and ran for the front door, shrieking as you felt a large pair of jaws sink into your ankle as you were pulled away. “Solomon, stop!!” you pleaded, clawing at the ground as he continued to drag you away, “Let go!!”

_HISS!!_

Just as you both reached the main gate, you were suddenly released as a familiar vampire dropped before you. “Lucifer!!” you cried out, feeling him yank you to your feet before pulling you behind him. “Get inside,” he ordered, hearing you bolt to the front door. Solomon snarled, tail sticking straight up as he readied himself for a pounce. “Come at me, wolf…” Lucifer taunted, both of them wrestling and tumbling around on the grass as they battled each other.

They eventually broke apart and began slowly circling each other, growling and hissing quietly as one anticipated the other to move. Unable to wait much longer, Solomon lunged first but Lucifer dodged in time. The two resumed circling for a few seconds before Lucifer spread his wings, taking off into the air just as Solomon lunged again.

_GROWL!!_

“Had the civil war not occurred all those centuries ago, I wouldn’t mind you dating MC in this day and age!”

_GRR!!_

“I will not let you take them!!”

Lucifer dove down hissing, readying his claws to rip out some of Solomon’s flesh – only for his fingers to brush through fur as the latter dodged at the last moment. The wolf then leaped and successfully managed to pull the vampire out of the air, jaws snapping inches from his face as Lucifer struggled to keep him away. A swift kick and Solomon was thrown off of him, but the wolf scrambled away just as Lucifer’s claws connected with dirt.

_SNARL!!_

_BARK BARK!!_

The adversaries wasted no time and ran full speed towards each other, colliding hard before tumbling and wrestling on the ground again. Just as Lucifer was about to claw out Solomon’s throat, he screamed as his neck was bitten into and partially ripped out as the wolf leapt away from him. “G-Guh…” he gasped, his hand failing to stop the blood gushing from his fresh wound.

Before Solomon could rush back to finish him off, he suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto his side. “Grr…mngh…ngh…” he moaned, feeling his body return to his human self. He looked up and noticed the moon has been blocked by some thick clouds. A metallic taste in his mouth quickly reminded him of the current situation and he turned to see a bleeding vampire not far from him.

“Lucifer!!”

“MC, no!!”

Mammon failed to pull you back as you ran towards the injured First-Born, the latter panting heavily from blood loss. “MC…get back inside…” he weakly pleaded, confused as you quickly unclasped and threw your choker to the ground. “Lucifer, you’re not gonna make it at this rate – I’m offering you my blood to keep you alive, so take it!” you demanded, shocked when he shook his head and refused. “You’re still healing from Satan and Belphie’s last feeding session,” he pointed out, “If I feed on you now, you’ll die.”

“MC, why are you helping him?!” Solomon yelled, barely managing to stand up as he wobbled slightly. Before you could even answer, he screamed as the pain coursing through his body flared up and he was back on his hands and knees, his werewolf side taking over as the moon was once again uncovered. You were then pulled away by a frantic Mammon as Solomon snarled, fiery golden eyes trained on Lucifer. “No!!” you screamed.

Your scream fell on deaf ears as Solomon ran towards Lucifer.

Lucifer closed his eyes and braced himself for the final blow he’ll receive.

_SMACK! THUD!_

“ _ **MC!!**_ ”

Lucifer opened his eyes upon hearing your name being screamed by his brothers; turned to find you pounced on and pinned by a still-enraged Solomon. You somehow managed to break away from Mammon and was running towards him when the wolf slammed full-force into you instead, knocking you out. As though it served as a waking call, the wolf then backed off of you as he suddenly realized what he had done.

_Whine…_

The vampire brothers watched as Solomon gently nudged and licked your face, however not receiving any response. Solomon whined and whimpered as he continued his gestures, still not seeing any movement. The sudden anguish upon realizing that he had hurt you had him throwing his head back, howling mournfully at the moon. Sympathetically placing a front paw on your chest as a silent apology, he then turned and ran off through the gate.

Lucifer managed to move himself close to your unconscious body and used his free hand to check your pulse – but before he could determine if you were still alive, his vision faded to black and he collapsed next to you as he continued to bleed out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pain…that’s all he could register at first…

Lucifer groaned and slowly sat up, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a dull throb in his head. “Take it easy now,” Diavolo said as he helped steady him, “You’ve lost quite a substantial amount back there.” The latter watched as the eldest brother shook off the grogginess as he immediately recalled what had happened. “MC -!” he cried out.

“They’re fine – although they’re going to be quite sore waking up,” Diavolo assured. He went on to explain that it was Satan who called him and he was already on his way with Barbatos when his brother relayed the situation by phone. “I didn’t see the wolf anywhere, but at least MC is still alive as we speak.”

A muffled cry from another room grabbed their attention – no doubt they know it’s coming from you. “MC, don’t you dare move!!” Satan called out as he rushed past Lucifer’s bedroom door. It was then Lucifer noticed the intravenous needle stuck in his hand – after slowly removing it and wrapping up his hand, he grabbed the blood pack from the stand and proceeded to sip from it as he and Diavolo walked to check on you.

…

“Levi, we need more ice!”

Satan had to stop you from getting out of bed, opting to sit close as you insisted on sitting up. “You’ve been tackled head-on by a werewolf – what if you got broken bones?!” he argued. “Based on the physical I had performed on them, that’s not the case,” Barbatos assured, “However, bed rest is necessary.”

Leviathan rushed in seconds later with a fresh ice pack, wrapping it in a towel before handing it to Satan. As you held it on the affected area, you used your free hand to call Solomon on your phone – however, all you got was an automated message about his phone either being switched off and/or unable to take calls. “Come on…” you pleaded as you continued to attempt reaching him, “Please…”

_Bling!_

You almost dropped your phone as a text message came through – but upon reading it, tears threatened to drip from your eyes as you read a single line: _“Stop calling me.”_

Seeing you sob, Satan gently pulled you close and silently patted your back; rocked you slowly as you cried. “It’s okay…” he whispered, discretely asking Leviathan and Barbatos to leave you two alone. “He hates me…” you whimpered. “No, that’s not true,” he assured, “He probably just needs space right now. Give him time.”

Hearing the door open, he turned to find Lucifer and Diavolo peeking in; quietly shook his head as he continued to comfort you. The two eldest vampires walked in anyway, the First-Born gently stroking your back in an effort to ease you. “I’ll ask Barbatos to prepare something light and to promote healing,” the Vampire Prince suggested, leaving the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Knock-knock-knock_

“Solomon, may I come in?”

Simeon didn’t hear a response, deciding to let himself in anyway. “Look, I know things look bad right now but it’ll lighten up eventually,” he assured, sitting on Solomon’s bed as the latter lay on his side with his back turned towards him. “I could’ve killed them…” the wizard muttered, “They got in the way as I was charging towards Lucifer. If I continued to attack -”

“I just received word from Belphegor that MC is alright,” Simeon assured, “Bruised, but alive nonetheless.” Solomon then turned towards him, his reddened eyes revealing that he had been crying. “I’m sure they hate me now,” he muttered, turning away as he went back to grieving, “I even texted them to stop calling me. I’m a terrible boyfriend, aren’t I?”

“You both just need some time to yourselves – it’s not the first time you two had a fight.”

“But this is worse that the one we had last. Right after confessing everything too.”

“I may have not been there to witness everything, but I’m sure they’re feeling the same as you do right now.”

“You and MC are gonna pull through this,” Luke continued, letting himself in, “So quit being so gloomy thinking it’s the end for you both!” He then moved before Solomon and quietly dabbed the tears from his eyes. “I also can’t believe I’ve been living with a werewolf this whole time,” he added, “How did you manage to hide it so well?”

“He had some help, of course – especially from me,” Simeon responded, seeing the younger Angel look at him curiously. “I’ll tell you more once I know you’re ready to handle the truth,” he added, chuckling as the latter pouted. Luke then decided to head to the kitchen to check on his pastries and left the room. “If you want to make up with MC, you could start by apologizing for the last text you sent,” Simeon suggested before leaving as well, closing the door behind him.

Solomon knew he was right. Grabbing his phone, he tried calling you and sighed when it wouldn’t go through; resorted to sending a text instead.

_“I didn’t mean to sound rude earlier. When you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me – I’ll be there tomorrow night.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For Solomon's werewolf form, I'm basing it off of how I pictured the wolves in Kelley Armstrong's "Men of the Otherworld" - a novel I unfortunately left behind years ago when I moved but could still remember the plot  
> \- I got inspiration for the Werewolf!Solomon vs. Vampire!Lucifer fight scene from the movie Van Helsing (2004)


	19. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter - skip if you you're not used to that

_Knock-knock-knock_

“Come in.”

You slowly opened the door to Lucifer’s study, finding said vampire at his desk sorting through some paperwork. “You wanted to see me?” you asked, seeing him nod before neatly stacking away his work; standing up from his chair. “Have a seat,” he offered, watching you settle into one of the armchairs; joined you by sitting in the other. “Do you know why I called you here?” he asked.

“It’s about Solomon, isn’t it? I swear, I had no idea he was a werewolf this whole time -”

“I know. _We_ know, actually. However, there’s something else I wish to discuss.”

“And what would that be?”

“It concerns last night – when you willingly offered your blood to me.”

Falling silent, you looked away as he sighed. “What I said when I refused – that’s not true,” he went on, having you look back at him, “There’s a reason why I resisted for so long.” Seeing that he’s got your full attention, he reached for a book that was laying on the coffee table before you – it turned out to be his personal journal. “Read this,” he requested once he opened to a certain page.

You looked at him skeptically before slowly taking the journal into your hands; read the excerpt he mentioned. He waited patiently; poured and sipped some wine while at it. “So you bit someone and kept track of their progress,” you summarized when you closed the book, “What are you trying to tell me?”

“It wasn’t that clear from my writing?” he responded incredulously, placing his wine glass down. Sighing softly to steel his nerves, he looked at you seriously. “My bite is as potent as a Black Mamba’s,” he explained, “It doesn’t matter if my fangs simply broke through the skin or if it’s a small feeding session because either way, you’ll turn – and there’s no turning back once it’s done.”

He watched your expression shift from confusion to realization. “That’s why I didn’t want to feed on you – not yet anyway,” he added, “True, there are times I felt tempted to do so but it’s this harsh reminder that prevented me from going through with it.” His mood softened as he took your hands in his. “I’m leaving the choice to you,” he explained, “You could either continue to be mortal, or I could have you turned into a vampire.”

You looked away as you pondered about upcoming consequences. “Before I make my decision, is it okay if I speak to a certain someone about this first?” you asked. He didn't need to ask who you were referring to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took you a while to remember where Solomon created the entrance to the magical forest he brought you into. “He said he’ll be here,” you explained, “Hopefully I don’t have to search the entire place for him.” Lucifer quietly tagged along, immediately entranced by the unique flora upon stepping past the vine-covered arch. “One needs to be quite experienced to create an entire biome such as this,” he commented, extending a finger to allow a glowing butterfly to land on it; watched it flutter away.

“It did take a while to master a few spells, but at least it was all worth it.”

You both looked up as Solomon slowly approached you. “I was also hoping you’d come alone – this is our private little rendezvous after all,” the wizard added. “I know,” you explained, “But after a brief discussion with him, I – no, _we_ figured it’s best to involve you as well. No more secrets.” You went on to tell him about Lucifer’s ultimatum to which your boyfriend gave a concerned-yet-interested expression.

“To be fair, the choice also extends to you,” Lucifer added, “If MC chooses to become a werewolf rather than a vampire, then I have no objections.” Solomon almost jumped at the suggestion but refrained himself. “Before you make your choice, MC…” he suggested, “I should probably tell you the truth – and what it’s like being a werewolf.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“S-Simeon…what’s…happening to me…”_

_Solomon laid curled up on the couch as painful cramps wreaked through his body. “Stay where you are – I’ll check if we still have some painkillers!” Simeon_ _demanded_ _, but he hadn’t gone far when the wizard screamed in_ _agony_ _; turned to see fur growing all over the teen as his body contorted painfully…and_ _his first_ _transformation was over within minutes._

_…whine…_

_“What on…” Simeon muttered, slowly approaching the new werewolf as it rolled off the couch and cowered on the floor. “Solomon?” he whispered, yelping as jumping back as his hand was nearly snapped on. Growling fiercely, Solomon then leapt out a window and ran into a nearby forest. Left with no other choice, Simeon followed after quickly using a spell to repair the broken window._

_…_

_“Solomon!” he called out, “Solomon, where are you?”_

_SNAP!!_

_YIP!! Whine!!_

_‘There!’ he thought, following the sound of pained whining and whimpering; finding the wolf caught in a bear trap. “It’s alright, I got this…” he assured, seeing Solomon willingly stay still while Simeon carefully tried to free his leg from it. He was successful in his endeavor and ensured to get rid of the metal contraption before anyone / anything else gets hurt from it._

_Whimper…whine…_

_“It’s okay, I’ll fix you up…” Simeon assured, slowly heading h_ _ome as Solomon leaped after him._ _At the time, he was thankful it was just him and Solomon as the earlier commotion would surely raise concern to those who heard it. “I don’t know if you could still understand me,” the Angel mentioned as he cleaned and wrapped up the wolf’s leg, “But come morning, we’ll need to look for your parents’ records.”_

_…_

_Finding_ _said records was usually not an easy feat – but they were given a lucky break when they managed to find some information from a small local clinic. After some brief digging, they both learned that while Solomon’s mother was human, his father was_ _actually_ _a werewolf –_ _unfortunately he was_ _hunted and killed several months before his birth, which_ _led to his_ _mother’s death due to unseen complications._

_“I can’t believe it…I’m a monster!” a distraught Solomon muttered. “Don’t say that,” Simeon said, “I know that this is a lot to take in, but we’ll work this out.” At some point the latter mentioned that eventually you will need to be informed, but he had agreed not to interfere as per Solomon’s request._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Simeon knew this whole time?” you gasped. “He’s got connections with the people supplying me those books about lycantropy,” Solomon explained, “That includes the tomes about creating potions to help keep my werewolf side at bay.”

“So that explains the library and pharmaceutical visits,” Lucifer deduced, seeing Solomon nod. “We’ve even tried to see if there were any other werewolves still in existence today, but we got nothing,” your boyfriend added, “I’m currently the last of my kind.”

He further mentioned that if he so much as miss a single dose of his usual “medication”, incidents like last night would inevitably occur. “I’ve exhausted every tried-and-true version of wolfsbane concoctions I’ve brewed up, so the other method is to let it take over naturally on a set schedule,” he went on, “But that comes with a risk – I mean, there’s not enough places for me to run around as a wolf without being seen.”

That was when you understood how sometimes you’ve seen him as a wolf, and other times as himself with no suspicious symptoms. “And I know this is way too late, but…” Solomon mentioned, sighing as he continued, “I’m sorry I bit your arm, MC – my heightened sense of smell picked up the scent on vampires on you and my first instinct was to mark you as mine.”

“I’ll have you know that it _fucking_ hurt – and I was being quarantined for a week since Lucifer and his brothers were concerned about me turning,” you grumbled, seeing him chuckle sheepishly. You then recalled another incident. “That day when Simeon mentioned you had disappeared the previous night – what really happened?” you asked.

“As I mentioned earlier, I missed a wolfsbane dose since I ran out of ingredients,” he explained, “I was hoping to grab some to make a new one from scratch, but I forgot it was a full moon night so…”

…

_‘No…no, please…not now…’_

_Solomon hid himself among the trees, panting as he struggled to stall his wolf transformation. ‘Please, no!!’ he begged, growling as he felt an all-too-familiar pain wreaking through his body. “ **AAGH!!** ”_

_…_

_He later woke up to Simeon treating his wounds as he laid in bed. “I thought you said you took your “medication” already,” he scolded, “You’re just lucky there wasn’t anyone around to see you like that.”_

_“You sure?” Solomon asked, worry laced in his voice, “Because I taste blood in my mouth.” Simeon sighed and revealed the injuries he sustained from trying to restrain him. “Luckily for you, Angels don’t get affected by werewolf-inflicted injuries,” the latter mentioned as he continued to treat him, “You’re also pretty feisty when you’re hungry.”_

_“I’m so sorry…” the wizard apologized, “But…thank you.”_

…

Lucifer snickered. “I would love to see you fighting Simeon,” he commented, “Judging from our battle last night, that would’ve been spectacular.” You and Solomon couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement. “Anyway, back to the subject…” your boyfriend stated, “If you have to choose, I would recommend _not_ being a werewolf.”

“Huh? Why not?” you asked, catching Lucifer’s intrigued expression. “While it is thrilling to run around as a wolf, keeping that side hidden is a different story,” Solomon explained, “I honestly don’t know how much stronger the next wolfsbane potion should be in order to keep me from inevitably turning when it’s a full moon – not to mention I also _hate_ the taste of it – and there’s that high risk of being seen and caught by any hunters prowling around.” Taking your hands into his, he added, “I’ve managed this long, but I won’t forgive myself if you have to go through the same problems as I do.”

“But…that’s what it means to be in a relationship, right?” you pointed out, “Your problems are my problems too, so we could work them out together.”

“Not in this type of scenario. Do you have any idea just how painful it is whenever I shift into my werewolf form? I’d rather be run over and killed by a semi-truck that endure another night of it.”

“Don’t you have anything to dull it out?”

“Yes, but those taste even worse than wolfsbane potions! Please, MC – I don’t want you to suffer.”

He pulled you close for a hug, nuzzling your neck as you hugged back. “You know…” he added, “I don’t mind if you want to remain human, but I couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to date a vampire.” You pulled back, this time being the one surprised at his suggestion. You both then turned to Lucifer who seemed to be considering the offer.

“That would be interesting, actually…” the First-Born noted, “After all, the war between our species happened centuries ago – and I do miss the days when Vampires and Werewolves co-existed peacefully.”

…you made your decision right then and there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next night…

“Why are we here too?”

“MC invited us along – stop being so worrisome, alright?”

Luke grumbled and followed a rather cheerful Simeon up the steps into Lord Diavolo’s castle. “Good evening,” Barbatos greeted, “Everyone’s currently gathered in the main hall albeit Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. Refreshments have been provided.” The Angels thanked him and helped themselves to some drinks, searching around for either you or Solomon.

“I thought they’d be here by now,” said Mammon as he sipped another glass of wine. “MC’s probably still out with their boyfriend,” Leviathan mentioned, “They did say he wants to make sure his wolf side wouldn’t mess up tonight’s plans.”

“I can’t believe they’re actually going through with this,” Beelzebub commented as he sipped on a blood pack, “I mean, I’m not complaining but are they sure they want this?”

“Lucifer did mention this is their final decision,” Asmodeus responded. “Not to mention it has been a while since Lucifer bit and turned anyone since his last live meal,” Satan added, “To have tonight commemorate such an event does seem a bit much, though.”

“Whatever, I’m just here for the free food and drinks – that means I’m not in charge of cooking duty tonight,” Belphegor half-joked. The sound of a door slamming open then brought everyone’s attention to you and a werewolf Solomon making an entrance. “Sorry we’re late!” you apologized, sliding off your boyfriend’s back, “We were deer-hunting and they kept escaping him.”

Solomon gives you a quick nuzzle before trotting into the nearest empty room, carrying a bag in his jaws; coming out fully-clothed after a few minutes. “How’d you dress up so fast?” Asmodeus asked. “Perks of being a wizard when I’m not chowing down on raw meat,” Solomon replied, chuckling slightly. “Too bad it doesn’t really help with cleaning up,” you muttered, “Come here.”

You grabbed a tissue and gently wiped away some deer blood from the corner of his mouth. “I’d kiss you, but I’m sure my breath stinks…” he mumbled, chuckling when you pulled him close for a smooch on the cheek. “Get a room, you two!” Mammon jeered, making everyone burst into laughter.

Luke offered up some mints to which Solomon thankfully accepted, pocketing them for later as Lord Diavolo and Lucifer walked in. “Dinner is served,” Barbatos announced, allowing everyone to head into the dining room.

…

“A toast to MC’s final night as a human,” Diavolo announced, “They’ve been through a lot – from vampires resisting the temptation to feed on them…”

Lucifer snickered softly as he knew he’s guilty of that as much as Diavolo was; Asmodeus silently agreed to it as well.

“…to surviving two counts of feralized feeding sessions.”

Beelzebub, Satan and Belphegor silently chuckled nervously as they felt called out.

“Tonight, we celebrate their decision that will also serve as the long-awaited peace between Vampires and Werewolves,” the Vampire Prince went on, “Cheers~!”

Everyone clinked their glasses and sipped their wine – with the exception of Luke, who was given fresh juice instead. “MC, I’d like to have a word with you in private,” Diavolo mentioned. You nodded and excused yourself; headed to a nearby balcony when you noticed him drop his cheerful façade. “What’s wrong?” you asked, “Are you having second thoughts about what I’m about to go through?”

“No, I’m actually happy about that,” he assured, “It’s just…it’s been a long time since Lucifer fed on someone. I know he’s one of the brothers who have excellent control over their urges, but once he actually starts feeding it’ll be hard for him to stop; not to mention the inevitable aftermath each time that happens.”

You recalled Lucifer telling you the same as though he was attempting to make you change your mind but gave up when you refused to dissuade your decision. “In that case – after being driven away from home, how was he able to sustain himself when he knew feeding on humans was risky for him?” you asked.

“I first tried with animal blood – and of course, that didn’t bode well with me.”

You and Diavolo turned to find Lucifer leaning against the doorway. “I then resorted to capturing and draining a sustainable amount to keep me satiated whenever it was time to feed,” he added, “It worked for a while, at least – and this was during the time when finding willing “volunteers” was difficult for me and my brothers.” He moved close, gently hooking his finger under your choker to pull you closer. “I had no trouble suppressing my thirst, but then you came along…” he continued, smirking slightly, “The moment I smelled your blood, I found it difficult to resist.”

Diavolo quickly stepped in between the two of you, effectively snapping Lucifer out of his stupor. “Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?” the Vampire Prince asked, intrigued when you still continued to stand by your decision. “And we’ve agreed not to have me do it alone,” you added, feeling your boyfriend hug and nuzzle you from behind, “Solomon will be joining us.”

“If you say so,” Diavolo sighed, catching the smirk both Lucifer and Solomon exchanged. He then called for Barbatos and asked if the assigned chamber has been prepared.

“It’s time.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Good luck, MC…” Simeon muttered as he hugged you. “Yell if anything seems wrong, okay?” Luke reminded. “I will,” you promised before turning towards the brothers. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m gonna miss you being a human…” Belphegor sighed, “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“Hey, don’t feel so down!” Mammon chuckled, “They may not be human anymore but at least we’ll have a new vampire to add to the family – I’m already looking forward to teaching them the ropes.” You couldn’t help but chuckle as he ruffled your hair. “Hey, who said you’d be the one teaching them? All you’re really good at is screwing things up – we can’t let MC learn that!” Leviathan argued.

“Ignore them…” Asmodeus sighed as the Second- and Third-Born began to bicker between themselves, “Lucifer and Solomon are waiting for you.”

…

“S-Solomon…” you half-moaned as he nuzzled against you, teeth grazing your neck. Your choker as well as any clothing on you has long been stripped off, leaving you naked between him and a lustful Lucifer. “Is it true what they say?” your boyfriend asked, “Blood tastes better if the provider has been sufficiently aroused?”

“ _Especially_ so…” Lucifer purred, “And I believe that wouldn’t be an issue since there’s two of us.” You felt him pull you away from Solomon, making the wizard watch as he kissed you passionately. In a daze, you tried to help undress him but felt your hands get pushed away; watched as Lucifer stripped himself. “Mind taking over?” he asked, smirking as the wizard pulled you against him to share a lust-filled kiss with you.

You then felt your hands being led to your boyfriend’s shirt; without saying anything you helped take it off and hurriedly began working on his pants, helping his erection spring free. “Aah…f-fuck…” he hissed as you began stroking his length, eyes locked onto each other as he panted. Lucifer hungrily licked his lips and moved close, making you cry out in ecstasy as he began licking and sucking your privates.

“Go ahead and take them first,” Lucifer offered, seeing Solomon grin as he helped move you in position. As you felt him slide in, you couldn’t help but whimper and moan as his cock stretched you – even though you’ve had him inside you before. “Don’t leave him out, MC…” the wizard teased, guiding your hands to Lucifer’s hard member. Gulping nervously, you slowly took him into your mouth and began to suck; allowed his fingers to entangle in your hair.

“MC’s being a sub – a good sub…” Solomon snickered, thrusting his hips to match your pace with Lucifer, “Look at you taking two cocks at once without complaining.” You let out a muffled moan as he continued to thrust into you, feeling him hit that one spot each time. Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Satan and Belphegor had experienced before they turned feral – he wouldn’t admit out loud but he actually liked this. “MC…” he hissed, grabbing your head in his hands as he continued to fuck your mouth; groaned as his release came close.

As though you could sense it, you held onto his hips while bouncing yourself on Solomon’s cock making both men growl and hiss at the same time. Eventually you felt them release simultaneously into you, spilling out excess cum between your legs as you came as well. “Ah-ah-ah, swallow…” the wizard commanded, one of his hands holding your mouth closed when Lucifer pulled out of your mouth. You did your best to gulp it all down before opening your mouth. “Good, MC…” Lucifer praised, “Ready for another round?”

You weren’t given a chance to answer as Solomon flipped you around, making you face him. As you made out with the wizard, you felt his fingers slowly spread your nether region as though silently offering Lucifer to take you. Not wasting another second, you felt the First-Born bury himself into you and snickered as you let out a fevered moan. “Still quite sensitive, aren’t you?” he teased, “Makes it all the more easier then!”

“A-Aah! Ahh!! _Lucifer!!_ ” you cried out as his hips snapped against yours, being silenced when Solomon pushed your mouth down onto his cock. “You’re doing great, MC!” the wizard praised, allowing you to move at your own pace until you’re used to his length sliding into your throat. You happened to glance up momentarily and noticed Solomon’s eyes turned into a fiery gold, indicating his werewolf side is enjoying this. Seeing this, Lucifer hissed while Solomon growled back – it helped fuel the pooling desire within him; you could almost feel your hips becoming numb as the vampire pounded you harder.

_Grr!!_

_Hiss!!_

_SLAP!!_

“Mmph?!” you yelped as Lucifer smacked your ass; felt his nails dig into your skin, drawing a few drops of blood. The First-Born sampled a bit from his fingertips, emitting a low snarl as he savored the taste. “So warm and sweet…I’ll definitely enjoy this,” he purred, suddenly moving so fast you could feel another orgasm building up within you. Solomon groaned and matched his pace, fucking your mouth until he could feel his own release closing in.

Finally unable to hold back any longer, you came hard just as both men did; felt yourself getting filled from both ends and even getting covered with a few drops of cum that continued to spurt as they pulled out. Realizing you’re too exhausted to move, Solomon helped turn you around so you’re facing Lucifer. The first thing you saw were the vampire’s eyes – his crimson-onyx irises were glowing in the dim light, indicating his thirst; the need to feed.

“Hold still…” he breathed as he moved close, silently thanking Solomon as your boyfriend helped expose your neck. A quick sniff, a tentative lick…and before you realized his fangs had pierced through your skin. “Aah…” you whimpered as he latched on tight, feeling him feed off of you. He responded with a satisfied moan, pulling you closer by the waist as he continued to drink from you.

During the ordeal, Solomon held one of your hands and the moment he felt you squeeze he took it as a signal that you were about to pass out. He reached over with his free hand and squeezed Lucifer on the temporomandibular joints, causing the latter to pull away from you. He noticed your eyes glaze over as you panted weakly. “Rest, MC…” the eldest vampire said, and with that you closed your eyes and breathed your last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temporomandibular joints (TMJ) are the 2 joints that connect your lower jaw to your skull. More specifically, they are the joints that slide and rotate in front of each ear, and consist of the mandible (the lower jaw) and the temporal bone (the side and base of the skull).


	20. Reborn

You wake up to the unbearable sensation of being thirsty. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you tried to remember where you were once you noticed this wasn’t your room. “H-Hello?” you called out, voice raspy from having a dry throat.

As you slowly got out of bed, you noticed your clothes neatly folded and stacked on a nearby chair. You quickly got dressed and opened the door, your foggy mind vaguely recalling a familiar hall within the Vampire Prince’s castle. _‘Wait…’_ you thought, _‘Why am I here?’_

You continued to walk down the hall when your nose picked up a metallic-type of smell – you don’t know why, but something about it is drawing your attention. You continued to sniff it out and led yourself into another room where you found a wine glass holding some thick, dark red liquid.

Drawn to it, you walked up to the table and studied the viscous liquid sitting inside it. Before you could sample a small sip, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. “Found you,” a familiar voice sighed. “I was hoping you’d wake up a bit sooner,” added another. You looked up and immediately recognized the men before you. “Lucifer; Solomon…” you addressed, “Is the party still going on? What time is it?”

“A little past midnight,” Solomon responded, “You’ve passed out for a few hours that I was starting to worry that maybe the transformation wasn’t successful.” At the mention of this, everything came flooding back – you, Lucifer and Solomon having a heated threesome in the guest room which ended with the First-Born biting and feeding on you. Out of instinct, you brought a hand up to your mouth and your eyes widened when you felt how much longer your canines had become.

You also realized how sharp they were too, stifling a small yelp when you accidentally pricked your finger; instinctively put your finger in your mouth to stop the bleeding – which was a bad idea as your eyes glazed over upon tasting your own blood. “Hey, snap out of it,” Lucifer’s voice cut through, bringing your attention to him as he pulled your finger out. “But I’m so thirsty…” you whined, seeing him chuckle.

“As expected,” he agreed, picking up and inspecting the wine glass; noticed your eyes following it. “Good thing it’s still somewhat warm, here…” he offered, watching you gingerly take the wine glass before slowly tipping its contents into your mouth. Feeling the thick, metallic-tasting liquid slide down your throat you felt refreshed; rejuvenated. “Delicious, isn’t it?” he purred, seeing you nod.

“Shouldn’t they be drinking a bit more than that?” Solomon asked. “Just taking baby steps for now,” Lucifer replied, leading both of you out of the room and back into the living room where everyone else is waiting. “Alright, you’re finally up!” Mammon cheered, “C’mon, let’s see those little teeth~!”

You shyly opened your mouth, blushing as you received from “aww’s” and light-hearted chuckles. “You’re now officially part of our coven – welcome, little Fledgling,” Satan announced. “This calls for a secondary celebration -!” Leviathan announced, but was interrupted when Barbatos came running in looking like he saw something horrible.

“Young Master, there’s another cadaver on the property!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just like the previous corpse, it was mangled to the point of it not being identifiable by sight. However, this time you and Solomon were allowed to inspect it to help determine who was responsible – or rather, after Lucifer has calmed you down since you almost jumped onto the cadaver from the moment you smelled blood. Everyone else has been told to wait upstairs to lessen chances of contaminating any evidence.

“Breathe in…and breathe out…” he instructed, holding you by the shoulders as you both stood in a far corner. Diavolo and Solomon decided to go ahead and inspect the corpse for clues when the latter noticed something was off. “No form of identification; clothes were already torn and tattered long before death,” the wizard noted, “It’s just a wandering vagabond.”

“Same as last time then,” the Vampire Prince stated, “Whoever is mangling these innocent humans are ensuring they’re not tied to anyone while trying to place the blame on us.” You and Lucifer eventually joined them just in time to catch Solomon sniffing. “A fresh kill – just a few hours old,” he mentioned, “I’m also picking up traces of cheap perfume and even cheaper alcohol.”

Using some levitation, he carefully moved the corpse around and found the initial cause of death: blunt force trauma to the back of the head. “Knocked out and then mangled – however, this seems very sloppy,” he added, “It looks more like they allowed some domestic dogs to bite and chew on some parts to poorly resemble a werewolf feeding session.” He then noticed something peeking out of the corpse’s pants pocket – it was an empty matchbox with the name of the town’s only local tavern.

“At least this yielded a bit more information on where they’re finding these victims,” Lucifer noted. “There’s just one little issue,” you pointed out, “That tavern’s been shut down for a few years now – business just dried up and they couldn’t keep the place open any longer.”

“All the better to use it as a secret base,” Solomon added. After further inspection and noticing there’s not much else to find, Diavolo called down Barbatos to help dispose of the body while you and Solomon headed back upstairs with Lucifer to explain what was going on.

…

Another night, another brawl – the once-dead tavern has never looked so alive since the time it was shut down. Hunters who arrived to take down targets for bounties gather here every night, striking up conversations and boasting about the achievements they’ve earned during their hunts.

Usually it’s only hunters that congregate this establishment, but tonight they’re seeing a new face. “Hey kid, you lost?” one of the men asked as they sat on the bar stool next to you. “I heard this is were drifters end up when they arrive in town,” you replied, chugging some beer.

“And you look a little too young to be here – first time dropping by?”

“Actually, I live here. Seems this place hasn’t changed one bit.”

“So it’s more of a homecoming, then? Welcome home, kid.”

You didn’t respond, focusing instead on your drink as you tried to ignore the man beside you. “What? No thanks in return?” he mocked, giving you a playful shove, “How about a drink with me and my boys? On the house.” You huffed, giving a disinterested sideways glance. “Come on, just one little drink – what do you say?” he insisted.

You gripped the rocks glass tight, cracks appearing on the surface due to pressure – and then you jumped out of your seat before hurling it against the man’s face, the shattering and the scream that followed grabbing everyone’s attention in a second. “How’s that for a “no”?” you snarled, stomping away as you felt dozens of eyes following you.

Slamming open the door, you exited the tavern and headed into a nearby forest; turned around to see a group of angry hunters on your tail. “Hey, wait a sec – you’re that person who was with the vampire pretty boy a while back,” one of them commented, “Three of my buddies died that night because of you!”

“So this walking meal decided to come in just to rile us up? What a stupid mistake,” stated another. “And here I thought playing nice would be good,” the man you smashed your rocks glass on added, glass shards still impaled on his face, “Well, looks like I can drop the act and get my hands dirty for your little stunt.”

As he said that, you found yourself surrounded by hunters looking ready to tear you apart. “Aww, come on…all of you against just me? That’s not playing fair,” you whined sarcastically. You crossed your arms, cocking your hip as they closed in on you. “Well, what’re you waiting for?” you taunted, smirking as one of them lunged at you only to miss as you dodged at the last second. Before they could try again you grabbed them by their hair and clawed out their throat, snickering as they choked on their own blood while dropping at your feet. “Who’s next~?” you teased.

“Oi! Save some for us!”

“You started already? That’s not fair!”

Mammon and Leviathan appeared on either side of you, the Second-Born twirling some Twin Sais and the Third-Born extending a collapsible Trident. You chuckled and unsheathed your Longsword as the hunters encircled you. “First one to take them down gets double the reward money!” one the hunters announced, “Do that in five minutes or less and they get triple!”

“These guys never learn, do they?” Mammon grumbled, using his speed to slash up some hunters and gouge out the eyes from one that tried to jump him from behind. Leviathan leapt and swung his Trident down, stabbing a hunter through their head before pulling it out and throwing it at the next; ran towards and used the Trident’s staff to not only impale it further into the victim but also leap backwards off of it, cackling as the hunters chasing after him collided with each other as though they’re skittles.

The momentary distraction then gave Asmodeus a chance to lure some of the new and inexperienced hunters with his charm, leading them into a trap and giggling as a large net hoisted them into the air. “All yours, Beel!” he then called out, watching the Sixth-Born grab the trapped hunters and toss them into a nearby spiked pit, snickering as they got impaled to death.

Satan and Belphegor had teamed up to take down a secondary group of hunters, the Fourth-Born using a Barbed Whip to strangle and lacerate some while the Seventh-Born hacked away the rest with a collapsible Scythe; the latter even proceeded to sample some of the blood directly from the blade. “How is it?” his brother asked. “Too salty,” he replied, swinging his scythe around as another attempted to jump them.

_CLING-CLANG! CLANG!!_

“Give up, kid!” the man snarled as you locked blades with him. You used whatever strength you still have to shove him away, clashing your blades as you both continued to fight. However, you lost your focus for a second and next you knew you were floored; your sword got kicked away before you could grab it.

_Swish! CLANG!!_

“What the -!” the glass-riddled hunter yelled, grunting as he was kicked away. “Attacking an unarmed opponent? How cowardly,” Lucifer scolded, helping you up with his free hand. “I ain’t a coward!” the hunter claimed, unsheathing a second sword and clanging them together, “And I’m gonna prove it by taking on both of you!”

“Typical case of all-balls-but-no-brains…” you mocked, grabbing your sword and standing next to Lucifer as you assumed fighting positions. Angered, the hunter charged towards you and the sound of metal-hitting-metal echoed through the trees as you and the First-Born parried and struck back. “Would both of you fucking stay still?!” the hunter demanded, “You’re not making this any easier for me!”

“But then where’s the fun in that?!” you argued, managing to swing and land a deep laceration into one of his arms while he was blocking Lucifer’s overhead slash. You then followed with a low swing and a kick, bringing the hunter down before kicking his swords away; held your sword tip at his neck. “Do you yield?” you asked, unfazed as the hunter chuckled. Lucifer sarcastically rolled his eyes and walked behind him; pulled him up by the hair while holding his Longsword against his throat.

One look and the hunter knew it was pointless to fight back – every single hunter has been maimed and/or are being fed on by vampires, ravenous from their battle. “No matter now many more would come by, no matter if they’re from the same bloodline as those from the past – it will always end with bloodshed,” Lucifer lectured. He then released him, turning away with you as you both walked back to the rest of the brothers.

“…big mistake leaving me alive.”

The glass-riddled hunter got up, unsheathing a hidden dagger from his thigh before charging directly at you. He was just about an arms-length from stabbing you when a blur of whitish-silver fur tackled him. Solomon wasted no time and began feasting on the hunter, ripping him apart as the latter screamed in agony. “Even bigger mistake trying to attack without warning,” Lucifer snickered.

“F-Fuck you…” the hunter gurgled, finding himself unable to move as his arms and legs were bitten, broken and/or ripped into several pieces. Solomon then snorted and looked at you, stepping back as he gestured you to feed on him. “Go ahead,” Lucifer muttered, “You deserve a reward for your first battle.”

You smiled and walked up to the now-fearful hunter, his frantic pleading unheard as you pulled him up by the collar. “Sorry, but a vampire’s gotta feed…” you chirped, your eyes glowing as you latched onto the hunter’s neck; dropped him once he’s completely drained. Solomon then moved close and began licking your face, making you giggle as he cleaned you.

“Well, that was fun – but now what’re we gonna do about these bodies?” Mammon asked, surveying the carnage they all caused. “We could have Solomon eat them up,” Asmodeus suggested but Solomon whimpered, indicating that wouldn’t be possible even though he’s technically a giant wolf. “Might as well start cleaning up if we’re to hide any evidence of all this,” Lucifer sighed, hearing the brothers groan in agreement.

“Hon, a little help?” you requested, getting replied with a nuzzle before Solomon trotted to an empty patch of land; began digging away while everyone else gathered dead bodies and/or mutilated parts; tossed them all into the deep hole Solomon had created. While that was going on, Beelzebub and Belphegor went ahead and covered up the spike pit as they had considered it to already be a burial place anyway.

By the time any and all evidence of your earlier battle has been covered up, dawn was slowly approaching. Solomon had reverted into his usual self before casting a spell to ensure the venue is spotless. “Still up for a second date whenever you’re free?” he asked, earning a kiss from you as approval. “Let’s go, MC – don’t wanna get burned up, do you?” Belphegor called out, seeing you part ways with Solomon as you regrouped with the brothers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Simeon, what’re you writing?”

Luke looked over the older Angel’s shoulder as he attempted to take a peek, only to have his view obscured by the latter’s arms. “Luke, I didn’t hear you come in,” Simeon chuckled, closing the book he was writing in before turning to the younger Angel.

“Is it a new story you’re working on?”

“Something like that.”

“Could I have a peek?”

“No, not this time. In fact, I should probably put it away – it’s not meant for you to see.”

Simeon ignored Luke’s pout as he put the book away on a top shelf. He then got a message asking him to drop by the library as there was a change in his schedule. “Of all times…” he huffed, grabbing his jacket before heading out the door. “It’s a short shift, so I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said, leaving Luke all alone at home.

…which is perfect for him. Luke dragged a chair and climbed onto it, just barely managing to reach the shelf as his fingers held onto the book that got his curiosity. _‘It’s only a little peek…’_ he thought, climbing down and sitting as he opened it up.

It actually turned out to be Simeon’s journal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Simeon’s POV)

 _June_ _6, XXXX_

 _I hadn’t seen Lucifer look so deathly ill before – it_ _didn’t help when_ _the doctors claimed there was no cure for him at the time. But just when I thought all was lost, he_ _arrived_ _– the Vampire Prince, Lord Diavolo._ _He made him an offer: in exchange of allowing him to live as a creature of the night, he would have to serve under him for as long as he wishes._

 _I tried to talk Lucifer into refusing it, but he refused to acknowledge my words. All I could do was watch as Lord Diavolo turned and took him away;_ _taught_ _him the ways of a Vampire._

_…_

_September 10, XXXX_

_Mammon refused to believe what had_ _actually_ _happened to his brother and stormed into the castle, demanding Lord Diavolo to give his brother back. Lucifer explained that it was his choice and he had no intentions to return, but promised to visit whenever he could._

 _I had heard that when he refused to leave without him, Lord Diavolo gave Lucifer an ultimatum – he could choose to turn_ _Mammon_ _or abandon_ _his siblings._ _Neither seemed fair, but I knew which decision he ended up making._

_…_

_April 9, XXXX_

_I had received a letter from Leviathan saying that he would soon be returning from his voyage and estimated he’d be home by tonight. Unbeknownst to anyone, a storm had occurred out at sea and the ship he was on had been destroyed; sunken to the ocean floor._

_The brothers were devastated when they heard the news, but_ _then Barbatos announced that Leviathan had somehow survived – albeit he was weakened to the point of near-death_ _from drifting out at sea for several days. Not wanting to lose him, Mammon turned Leviathan and got quite an earful from Lucifer for his actions – although deep down the latter was actually relieved that he didn’t have to do it himself._

_…_

_October_ _20, XXXX_

_A commotion had taken place in the local tavern today – apparently, Satan has had enough of some patrons mocking his brothers and a brawl had ensued, causing quite a lot of damage. After it has died down, I had received word that Satan was terribly injured as someone had stabbed him multiple times during the incident._

_However, upon seeing him again he looked fine – and had an appetite of blood and revenge on the one that nearly killed him. I would’ve asked Lucifer about who turned him but I decided to keep that question to myself._

_…_

_May 15, XXXX_

_Asmodeus had fallen ill a few nights after some celebration in the local tavern – the doctors couldn’t determine the cause of his illness and mentioned he would soon die. That night, Satan had come over to visit and was shocked seeing the state his younger brother was in._

_Without Lucifer’s permission, Satan had turned Asmodeus himself and was also responsible for teaching him – though I had noticed that both brothers seem to have trouble containing their urges whenever it’s time to feed. I had mentioned this to their eldest brother but he hadn’t responded since then._

_…_

_March_ _11, XXXX_

 _Lilith came to me looking devastated – she had told me that her twin brothers, Beelzebub and Belphegor had gone to get food but hadn’t returned for dinner. I offered to help look for them – and ended up finding them_ _bruised and beaten_ _as they had been ambushed by vagabonds._

_I hadn’t seen Lucifer throw such a fit to avenge what had happened to them once he was informed. The last thing I heard was that Asmodeus had taken the twins to the castle and when I saw them the next night, they were caught feeding off of the same vagabonds that hurt them._

_…_

_(Date was smudged out)_

_It’s been a long while since my last entry. Lilith was the last to be converted into Vampirism and has been living with Lord Diavolo as his betrothed, but I sometimes saw her conversing with her human lover and young child whenever she could visit. It seems that even though she had turned, her heart still truly belonged to the one who loved her first._

_It had such a negative effect on Lord Diavolo that he had planned to kill an innocent human as an attempt to remind her that their lives are short and meaningless. I had tried to talk him into considering a different method but I was ignored – such is the behavior of a jealous and selfish Prince of Vampires._

_…_

_(Date_ _was smudged out_ _)_

_Disaster has finally occurred – even though the Vampires were victorious over the Werewolves, some humans had banded together and they were hellbent on getting rid of them claiming it would stop the unnecessary bloodshed._

_I managed to find Lucifer and his brothers while they were hiding as they fled the country – to my dismay, Lilith wasn’t among them. He had told me she had willingly sacrificed herself, burning along with their former home. However, her human lover and child were still alive during the ordeal._

_It was then I made a promise to watch over them as that would be what she would’ve wanted._

_…_

_(Month and date were smudged out), XXXX_

_MC – that’s the name of the most recent descendant from Lilith’s human bloodline. I had lost track of the last few families as I had to tend to my Angelic duties, so it was quite by chance that I had found them._

_Solomon had come home with MC sobbing beside him – it turned out he had actually defended them from some bullies at school. Little did I know these two children would turn out to become best friends within a few days._

_…_

_(Month and date were smudged out), XXXX_

_Solomon is a natural-born Werewolf – I had just learned that today after his unexpected transformation last night. His mother was human while his father was a werewolf, but unfortunately neither of them lived to watch him grow. This will take some time to get used to – hopefully I still have my old connections who are more knowledgeable about these beasts than I ever will be. He’ll need all the information he could get._

_…_

_January 3, XXXX_

_This will be my final entry._

_MC is now a Vampire with Lucifer and his brothers serving as their new family. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos are already in the midst of planning a secondary celebration after it was rudely interrupted by hunters dropping a new cadaver within the Vampire Prince’s property. I had long given up searching if there were any other Werewolves in existence, so for now Solomon would still be the last living one as per my knowledge._

_Even though so much had taken place I couldn’t help thinking that if I had successfully dissuaded Lord Diavolo from his decision that caused the civil war, would it change anything? I did learn, however, that sometimes it would be best not to interfere what fate had in store for the people I know._

_I’m glad everything worked out in the end – all that patience was worth it after all._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Enjoying some light reading, I see.”

Luke jumped, turning to find Simeon leaning against the door frame. “I-I thought you’d be gone for a few hours,” he stuttered. “I forgot to grab my phone on the way out – and I come back to catch you reading my journal,” the older Angel sighed, walking over and taking said book out of his hands; returning it to its respectful place on the shelf.

“I’m sorry…” Luke muttered, looking away. “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed,” Simeon sighed. He then knelt down and placed a hand on the younger Angel’s shoulder. “I was planning to tell you when you were ready,” he added, “But it seems you’ve beaten me to it by finding it out yourself.”

Grabbing his phone, he turned to leave when Luke asked him another question. “Do you still think things would’ve been different if Lord Diavolo didn’t do what he did?” the latter asked. “I’ve decided to put that thought behind me,” Simeon replied, “Besides, I’m sure Lilith – wherever she could be – is also satisfied with how everything turned out.”

Luke nodded in agreement, watching Simeon walk out the door.

…

Meanwhile at the House of Lamentation…

A ghostly figure wandered into your room, gently caressing your cheek as you slept. _“Welcome home and welcome to the family, MC…”_ Lilith whispered, disappearing as you opened your eyes. You sat up and looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

 _‘Probably just a dream…’_ you thought as you drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: “Skittles” is another name for bowling pins – I wasn’t referring to the candy with the same name


End file.
